Âmes sœurs
by AissriKawaii
Summary: Ciel Middleford, 14 ans, est envoyé au Weston College par sa famille voulant le tenir loin de sa soeur Elisabeth. Partageant sa chambre avec Alois Trancy, un élève d'un an son aîné, les deux garçons vont se rapprocher et vivre de nombreuses aventures. Cependant, l'histoire n'est pas aussi facile puisqu'il semblerait que Ciel soit mêlé à une histoire de revanche et de...démon.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

_Tan tan tan tan taaaan~ *musique triomphante*_

Chers (lecteurs et) lectrices, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter…le chapitre 1 (remasterisé) d'Âmes sœurs !

J'espère que celles (ceux ?) qui suivaient cette histoire continueront à l'apprécier. Je me répète mais je suis vraiment _vraiment_ désolée d'avoir mis cette fic en pause pendant tout ce temps. Cette fois, je ne m'arrêterais plus ! :D

Quant à ceux qui me découvrent, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon univers et j'espère que vous prendrez tout autant de plaisir que moi à lire cette petite fan fiction.

Je tiens également à remercier mes bêta-lectrices pour leur aide et leur soutien.

- Zankyaku sama (Cacahuète ) : Merci ! Tes petits commentaires me font toujours plaisir et c'est toujours amusant de papoter avec toi ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite de Dawn's Platinium. Tchuuuuu~ !

- Alice Matsumoto : Toi, je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Sans toi mes chapitres n'auraient pas l'apparence qu'ils ont aujourd'hui… vraiment MERCIII ! J'ai hâte de retravailler avec toi et de répondre à tes petits mails ! *te fais de gros gros bisouuus* /

- Chu-chan : Comme j'étais assez satisfaite du résultat de touuutes ces corrections et que je mourrais d'impatience de publier, bah j'ai pas pu attendre finalement xD ! J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi par la suite. Bisous bisous :P

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Yana Toboso et à Square nix.

_Enjoy~__ !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Rencontre<span>**

**« Amour **nm [...] **2.** Sentiment passionné, élan du cœur, attachement entre deux personnes.

Faire l'amour : accomplir l'acte sexuel.

**GRAMMAIRE** _Amour_ est féminin au pluriel dans la langue littéraire : _les amours passionnées de ces garçons. »_

(LAROUSSE dictionnaire de poche 2008)

* * *

><p>La définition de l'« amour » a toujours été sujette à de nombreuses controverses. Certains pensaient que la vie maritale expliquait l'amour, d'autres attribuaient ça au sexe.<p>

Platon disait, dans _Le Banquet_, que l'amour n'est qu'un sentiment comblant un certain manque en nous. Ce manque trouverait son origine dans un mythe grecque :

Autrefois, hommes et femmes vivaient couplés ensemble dans un même corps. Deux êtres en un seul…C'était, ce que l'on appelait des « androgynes ». Ce sont eux qui donnèrent naissance à l'espèce humaine.

Fiers de leur nature, ils voulurent défier les dieux, mais Zeus les punit à l'aide de sa voix et de ses éclairs. Les androgynes furent alors séparés en deux êtres distincts. (C'est de cette manière que seraient nés les hommes et les femmes, soit dit en passant).

Les androgynes, tristes d'avoir perdu leur moitié, entreprirent de la retrouver et de combler ce manque nouveau qui venait les habiter. Leur quête était généralement longue.

Le mythe dit que « _l'amour ne serait qu'un sentiment de manque de cet état d'unicité entre les deux êtres ». __Ainsi, l'âme sœur -l'être aimé- serait la partie de l'androgyne qui vous a été enlevée par la colère des Dieux Grecs..._

_Cette interprétation est certes contestable, mais elle n'en reste pas moins très belle._

_Etrangement, nous pouvons retrouver ce thème « d'âmes liées » dans plusieurs cultures._

_D'après des légendes juives, quarante jours après la naissance d'un garçon, dieu lui désigne sa promise, celle à qui il est destiné; sa __bashert__ (« destin » en hébreu)._

_En Chine, nous avons l'expression « __tian sheng yí duì » __qui veut dire _« un couple choisi par les Cieux ». C'est un concept dans lequel deux êtres de mêmes sexes sont unis dès l'enfance afin de former un lien de soutien et d'amitié qui durerait éternellement...

Nous pouvons également penser à cette célèbre légende du fil rouge attaché au petit doigt, liant deux personnes unies par le destin.

_Twin Flame_, _Twin soul_, _Soul mate_ ou encore _Media naranja_ en espagnol…

Des divergences subsistent, mais le concept est le même : c'est la légende de deux êtres liés choisis par les dieux et destinés à s'unir…

Maintenant que cette notion est acquise, très chers lecteurs, nous allons passer à l'essentiel. C'est-à-dire à l'histoire du jeune Ciel qui se rend au Weston College.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dèbut du 20<span>__ème__ siècle_

Le ciel était sombre ce jour-là.

Le soleil se livrait à une partie de cache-cache derrière les grisâtres nuages d'octobre, plongeant la ville de Londres dans une atmosphère terne et mélancolique.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'été était parti et l'on eut dit qu'il avait emporté avec lui tous les rires et toutes les couleurs de la ville.

De nombreux pleurs et râles retentaient dans ce quartier chic de Londres.

L'on criait que l'on se reverrait, que l'on s'enverrait des lettres toutes les semaines, que l'on se téléphonerait chaque soir, que l'on redoublerait d'efforts (bien évidemment !) et on se serrait dans les bras. Certains rigolaient avec les copains qu'ils n'avaient plus revus depuis longtemps. D'autres se contentaient d'agiter leur main en guise de sincère salutation. Et parfois, ceux qui étaient au plus haut de la pyramide sociale, offraient à la lady qu'ils épouseraient très prochainement, de magnifiques bouquets de fleurs dont les couleurs guillerettes contrastaient avec l'ambiance monotone qui régnait sur ce lieu.

Enfin, un grincement strident finit par résonner.

Le Weston College rouvrait ses portes noirs charbon; une nouvelle année allait commencer.

* * *

><p>La rentrée des classes était arrivée… Situation pénible et propice à de longs supplices pour certains et occasion de s'amuser et de faire de nouvelles rencontres pour d'autres !<p>

Ce fut donc avec désarroi que les adolescents saluèrent pour la dernière fois -avant un long moment- leurs proches, venus les accompagner en calèche.

Loin, loin derrière la masse formée par les élèves, se tenait un jeune garçon ne partageant pas l'euphorie générale. Il semblait détaché, n'ayant que faire de ces jeunes gens souriant d'enthousiasme, et posait un regard sérieux sur l'ensemble. Il dégageait une certaine maturité, cette dernière contrastant avec son visage encore arrondi par l'enfance.

L'on eut dit que ce garçon était une poupée de porcelaine tant ses traits étaient fins et délicats, sa peau blanche comme neige, ses joues roses et poupines, et que ses lèvres étaient rouges.

Sa chevelure bleu cendré, lisse et soyeuse, se laissait doucement bercée par la légère brise. Sa frange tombait sur son visage et dissimulait un cache-œil.

De son œil -_cet œil bleu roi qui vous méduse_ _!_-, il essayait de mémoriser ce lieu qui allait lui devenir familier au fil des mois, des années…L'air rêveur, il arborait une expression blasée et amère.

Des paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, lui rappelant ce pourquoi il était là.

« _Je ne peux plus t'accepter aux côtés de ma fille après ce qu'il s'est passé…Je suis navré mon petit Ciel, mais, je vais devoir t'envoyer à l'école._ »

Ciel resta immobile quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées, avant que l'agitation environnante ne lui fasse retrouver ses esprits, reportant son attention sur les alentours.

Après avoir jugé sa petite inspection suffisante, il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et posa le regard dessus.

Il se dirigea alors vers son dortoir, le « Scarlet Fox », et s'engouffra dans la bête, se perdant dans les immenses couloirs et escaliers qui n'indiquaient aucunement où se trouvait la « D-23 ».

« Tch ! Comment peut-on construire un bâtiment aussi grand sans mettre à disposition des élèves un plan ou un guide ! » se plaignit le jeune brun dans sa barbe.

D'un air ennuyé, son œil fouillait les plaquettes des différentes chambres du couloir où il errait vainement depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes à présent, « D_-31, D-33, D-36… _». Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il comprit que son sens de l'orientation lui avait -une fois de plus- fait défaut.

« Tu es perdu ? » résonna une voix au timbre clair, arrachant l'attention du garçon qui se retourna pour voir son locuteur.

Il l'observa longuement.

L'adolescent en question se tenait debout devant un vitrail et devait être à peine plus âgé que le jeune désorienté.

Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient jusqu'au ras du cou et une frange sur le côté dont quelques mèches balayaient un visage fin et diaphane. Il avait de grands yeux allongés de couleur bleu rouille, une teinte douce et inhabituelle qui lui donnait un quelque chose de glacial. Un léger sourire recourbait ses lèvres roses et lui donnait un air apaisant.

« _On dirait un ange, et cette lumière n'aide vraiment pas…_ »

« C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, tu es nouveau ? » demanda le garçon en se rapprochant du plus jeune pour lire ce qui était inscrit sur le bout de papier qui se trouvait entre ses doigts.

« Oui…

- Haaa ! »

Le blond laissa échapper un petit cri d'engouement en lisant l'annotation « _D-23_ », faisant sursauter son cadet, avant de rajouter, avec joie; « On est dans la même chambre ! »

Le brun se crispa, son dos pris par un étrange frisson. « _Je vais devoir partager ma chambre avec quelqu'un ?!_ » se dit-il avec dédain. L'idée semblait le déranger, ses traits durcissant à cette simple pensée.

« Alois Trancy ! » se présenta gaiement le blond, en tendant une main au puiné.

Ce dernier l'observa un moment avant de la prendre gracieusement.

« Ciel Middleford.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Ciel. » s'exclama le jeune Alois tout en esquissant un sourire amusé.

Le plus jeune grimaça légèrement, la familiarité du blond ne lui plaisant pas.

Le vitrail dessinait d'étranges figures rougeoyantes et verdoyantes sur le sol et sur les deux garçons qui restèrent un moment à se regarder. Il y avait quelque chose qui flottait dans l'air, quelque chose qui venait d'envahir l'espace entier.

* * *

><p>« La salle de permanence se trouve au premier étage, tu peux t'y rendre pour étudier. Par contre, si tu as besoin d'emprunter des livres pour tes devoirs, fais-le en rentrant de cours; la bibliothèque se trouvant dans le bâtiment principal, ça te ferait un sacré détour. Haha, moi, j'ai toujours la flemme. »<p>

L'immense couloir était inondé par les claquements de talons que produisaient les pas rapides des deux garçons. Alois, montrant le chemin à son nouveau camarade, lui présentait le dortoir ainsi que l'école. Ciel se laissait guider avec son calme habituel, emmagasinant les informations du blond tout en arborant la même expression blasée. Il examinait le dortoir minutieusement, son œil effleurant les moindres indications, les moindres signes qui lui permettraient de reconnaître son chemin.

« Ah ! » fit Alois en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Ciel, le regard ailleurs, se cogna contre son dos.

« Hey ! Regarde où tu vas ! se plaignit-il en se massant le bout du nez d'ores et déjà rougie par l'impact.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de la salle de repos ! s'exclama le jeune enthousiaste en se retournant vivement.

- La salle de repos ? répéta le brun, désintéressé.

- Une fois tous tes devoirs finis tu peux aller t'y relaxer ! » expliqua Alois avant d'ajouter « On l'appelle aussi salle de jeux. »

Le mot « _jeux_ » titilla l'attention de Ciel, un paradis de jouets, de jeux interactifs ou de société envahissant son esprit.

« Je ne peux y aller qu'en ayant fini _tous_ mes devoirs ? demanda-t-il, une once de curiosité se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

- Haha, monsieur serait du genre mauvais élève ? plaisanta Alois en sautillant dans le corridor vide, visiblement amusé par la déception de son interlocuteur.

- Non » rétorqua Ciel, simplement.

L'aîné lui lança un coup d'œil par derrière ses bras qu'il avait croisés derrière la tête, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, avant de sortir un trousseau de clé.

« Voilà, nous y sommes. » annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte avec vivacité.

Il tint cette dernière à son camarade et fit un geste d'accueil à la manière d'un serviteur.

« Bienvenu dans votre humble demeure, votre grâce. » fit-il en se moquant.

Ciel claqua de la langue et pénétra vite à l'intérieur.

_Ce jour-là, dans l'ombre, quelque chose avait commencé._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDA :<strong> Je publie les 4 premiers chapitres d'un coup pour remplacer les anciens et ne pas laisser les publications prendre du retard comme c'était le cas avec l'ancienne version._

_Non, non, je ne suis pas gentille. Le quatrième chapitre se termine avant la révélation de l'arc (qui débutera au troisième chapitre). Mais, chuuut, je n'en dis pas plus :D_

_Si vous voulez voir l'illustration que j'ai faite pour cette fanfic, allez jeter un coup d'œil sur mon compte Deviant Art (j'y ai le même nom). Le lien de ma gallerie est sur mon profil._

_Bisous, bisous,_

_Aissri K._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Installation

Remerciements : Zankyaku-sama et Alice-Matsumoto !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Yana Toboso et à Square nix.

_Enjoy~ !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>**Installation**

« _Cette pièce est plus grande que ce que j'avais imaginé_ » se dit Ciel alors que son regard vagabondait dans la chambre, détaillant les moindres recoins.

Tous les meubles étaient faits d'acajou massif.

Les lits, disposés l'un sur le côté droit et l'autre sur le côté gauche, possédaient des cadres élégants de style rococo et étaient séparés par une fenêtre voilée d'un fin rideau blanc. Derrière chaque lit se dressait une imposante armoire à chapeau de gendarme et, au fond de la chambre, se trouvaient deux bureaux aux motifs finement sculptés. Entre eux, se tenait une bibliothèque de quatre étagères. Un tapis de grande qualité était posé par terre, remplissant l'espace vide.

Ciel, dans son inspection, remarqua des valises comportant ses affaires ainsi que celles de son camarade. Son regard se posa ensuite sur une porte, à côté du bureau de gauche.

« Elle mène à la salle de bain. » expliqua Alois. « Si vous vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, votre altesse. » reprit-il avec le même air ironique.

Ciel n'y prêta pas attention et entrebâilla la porte de ladite salle de bain pour y jeter un coup d'œil furtif : glaces biseautées, cadres en bois argentés, carrelage à motifs raffinés…

Il retira ensuite sa tête de l'encadrement et se dirigea vers ses valises.

« Alors, tu aimes ? demanda Alois, assis sur un des bureaux, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide.

- Elle est meilleure que ce que j'imaginais… répondit le concerné en ouvrant une valise.

…Mais elle ne me plaît pas pour autant.

- Eh bien, elle devrait. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est ici que tu vas passer la majeure partie de ton temps » commenta Alois en faisant un petit bond, se levant du bureau.

Ce commentaire envoya une décharge de frissons dans tous le corps de Ciel qui regretta amèrement de n'avoir que quatorze ans et se rappela qu'il allait devoir passer cinq années dans cette école !

Il resta immobile un instant et sembla perdu dans de sombres pensées.

« Je prends le côté droit. » déclara l'aîné alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, n'attendant pas spécialement de réponse.

Réponse qui, en effet, ne vint pas.

* * *

><p>Les deux jeunes garçons finissaient de ranger leurs affaires. Ils terminaient l'organisation de leur armoire respective quand le carillon gronda dans toute l'école, indiquant ainsi le début des cours et faisant sursauter Ciel : il n'avait pas vu le temps passer si vite.<p>

Un rire malicieux retentit dans la pièce, le jeune brun se retourna vivement vers Alois qui pouffait.

« Voyons, _Shieluu_~, ne me dis pas que tu angoisses à l'idée d'aller en cours ? se moqua-t-il.

- Absolument pas, Trancy ! » répliqua le plus jeune.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la chambre, se pressant d'aller en cours.

Alois, assis sur le lit, restait silencieux et fixait la porte laissée entrouverte. Puis, le sourire aux lèvres, il se laissa tomber sur les draps luxueux, éclatant de rire. _Un rire grave et empli de folies !_

_« Cette année va être un pur délice ! »_

* * *

><p>Ciel déambulait dans la cour, grommelant des mots incompréhensibles. Il ne trouvait pas son chemin –une fois de plus. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se rappeler les indications d'Alois, mais, sur le terrain, il était incapable de différencier quoi que ce soit. Il laissa échapper un soupir.<p>

« Euh…est-ce-que je peux t'aider ? » demanda une voix timide.

Ciel se retourna pour découvrir un garçon à lunettes probablement du même âge que lui. Assez petit de taille –« _Encore plus que moi !_ » se vanta Ciel en son for intérieur-, il avait des cheveux châtains et des tâches de rousseurs.

« Eh bien, je cherche l'auditorium…Pour assister au discours du proviseur. avoua-t-il.

- Ah ! Dans ce cas, suis-moi. » répondit le jeune lunetteux avant d'ajouter « Moi, c'est McMillan, je suis en deuxième année. Je suis du dortoir Sapphire Owl. Enchanté. »

« Middleford, du dortoir Scarlet Fox. Deuxième année également. se présenta rapidement le jeune Ciel.

- Dépêchons-nous si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard. » insista McMillan, tirant son nouvel ami par la main et se mettant à courir.

* * *

><p>« Haaa….haaa »<p>

Les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin dans la salle, essoufflés. Ils s'assirent rapidement, se faisant le plus discret possible.

Le proviseur, un homme âgé et de forte corpulence, était déjà en train de faire son discours, rehaussant les valeurs et les traditions du Weston College avec ardeur.

Quatre élèves de cinquième année se tenaient à ses côtés. Le premier possédait une musculature développée, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière et il arborait une expression neutre. Le second, l'air froid et sévère, était brun et portait des lunettes. Le troisième avait un air de bizarrerie planant autour de lui, il était emmitouflé dans une espèce de chaperon et avait le dos légèrement vouté. Il portait des fards et du rouge à lèvres sur son visage et son expression était illisible. Enfin, le dernier était blond et portait une queue de cheval. Un sourire collé aux lèvres, il respirait le luxe.

« Oh non ! s'écria McMillan dramatiquement, faisant sursauter Ciel.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna ce dernier, péniblement.

- On vient juste de rater le discours des P-4… se plaignit le lunetteux, semblant au bord du gouffre.

- Les P-4 ? » répéta Ciel, ne comprenant pas.

A cet instant tous les élèves des alentours se retournèrent vers lui, un air moqueur et étonné sur le visage.

« Tu as entendu ça ? Il a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas les P-4 ? Haha, mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort, lui ? »

Le jeune brun fronça les sourcils et claqua de la langue, décidant de les ignorer afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes _dès_ son premier jour.

« Tu es nouveau, non ? » lui demanda McMillan.

Ciel répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

« Ah, c'est pour ça alors. Comme tu es en deuxième année je pensais que tu étais déjà ici l'an dernier. » s'expliqua le jeune garçon aux tâches de rousseur avant de poursuivre « C'est très simple, ce sont les chefs des quatre dortoirs. »

Il pointa les quatre élèves du doigt.

« Le premier en partant de la droite c'est Herman Greenhill, le chef du dortoir Green Lion. Celui d'après, à l'air sévère, c'est Claude Faustus, le chef du dortoir Sapphire Owl –le mien-. Le troisième, Gregory Violet. Il est le chef du dortoir Violet Wolf. Et le dernier, Edgar Redmond. C'est le chef du dortoir Scarlet Fox -c'est-à-dire le tien-. Ce sont, en gros, les préfets de Weston College. On les appelle P-4 pour faire plus court ! »

Ciel ne prêta pas attention à la suite du monologue de McMillian qui s'extasiait sur « _ô combien les P-4 étaient cools ! _».

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement. Les cours n'intéressèrent nullement Ciel qui préféra rêvasser tout le long. Il avait déjà lu ces leçons et s'ennuyait royalement.<p>

Une bribe de conversation parvint à ses oreilles, pendant la pause. Il se retourna vers les élèves et fut très vite déçu. Ces derniers n'étaient pas très futés et ne parlaient que de la « _serveuse de la cantine aux gros seins_ ».

« _Désespérant_ » pensa le jeune Ciel, reportant son attention à la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le carillon sonna, indiquant la fin des cours, Ciel rassembla ses affaires rapidement et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il rencontra McMillan dans les couloirs et, après une brève salutation, il s'en alla.<p>

Il pénétra enfin dans sa chambre –après avoir tourné en rond pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes- et laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Cieeel~ ! » s'écria une voix enjouée.

Alois était assis à califourchon sur une chaise, un livre à la main.

« Meeeeeuh, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Je m'ennuyais, moi ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton boudeur en jetant son livre par terre, achevant Ciel par la même occasion.

Le brun crut bien exploser tant cette journée le _fatiguait_.

- Où étais-je ? répéta ce dernier sur un ton moqueur. Je ne sais pas, peut-être étais-je en cours. Tu n'y étais pas, toi ? »

Le blond laissa échapper un « heeee » interrogateur. La tête posée sur ses bras croisés, il observait Ciel poser son sac et ouvrir la porte de son armoire.

« Ciel est vraiment quelqu'un de colérique, hein ? » demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Le plus âgé laissa ses yeux traîner sur Ciel qui ne répondait pas. L'élève de seconde année arborait une expression blasée alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans son tiroir. Le regard d'Alois s'attarda sur le vêtement sorti ; une chemise « _longue et large_ » détailla-t-il en retenant un rire…

« Tu vas te doucher ? » interrogea-t-il en remarquant la trousse de toilette que tenait le brun.

Le jeune Ciel fit un hochement de tête avant de répondre « Je vais prendre un bain. »

- Un bain ? Mais il n'y a que des douches ici.

Le cadet tressaillit.

- PARDON ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Il n'y a qu'une douche dans notre chambre. Pour prendre un bain, il faut utiliser celle de l'étage. » expliqua Alois calmement.

Silence.

Ciel se cacha le visage dans la paume de sa main, exaspéré.

« Et puis-je savoir _pourquoi_ ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? soupira-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas demandé. » répondit Alois du tac au tac, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ciel retint un hurlement animal et se dit que pour aujourd'hui ce sera « _douche_ ».

Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain, se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans le bloc de verre.

Il ouvrit le jet d'eau et frémit sous le contact chaud. Il balança la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, et se laissa arroser, prenant un peu d'eau dans la bouche. Aaah…il ressentait toute la fatigue le quitter alors qu'il se frottait le corps avec une éponge dégoulinant de mousse.

« _Alois Trancy…Il n'a rien de l'image d'ange que je m'étais faite de lui…_ _Il est bruyant, enfantin et moqueur. Qui aurait cru qu'il pourrait dire autant de choses en si peu de temps_ ?! » se plaignit-il en se remémorant le blond et ses questions incessantes. « _A croire qu'il a avalé un gramophone !_ »

Il finit par se rincer, gémissant sous l'agréable sensation de l'eau chaude.

« Mais il n'y a pas que ça… » ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, son œil gauche caché derrière une mèche de cheveux.

« _Trancy…c'est le nom de famille des Limiers de la Reine, ces chiens de garde, qui,_ _dotés d'un pouvoir absolu, mettent à mort les opposants de la Reine. Ils la servent depuis des générations et des générations...Est-ce un proche de ce dernier ? Ou peut-être est-ce... _»

Ciel sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Alois claquer la porte de la chambre. Il resta immobile un instant sous le jet d'eau puis finit par s'accroupir, se laissant asperger.

« _Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne dois pas le laisser m'approcher de trop près. Je ne veux plus être dérangé par qui que ce soit._ » se dit-il alors que des souvenirs amers lui revinrent en tête.

« _Je comprends tout à fait tes sentiments mais je ne peux tolérer ce qu'il s'est passé. _

_Ciel, je tiens énormément à toi, alors je m'inquiète. Tu n'as que quatorze ans, mon petit Ciel, tu es bien trop jeune pour comprendre et pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Et quand bien même, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Tu ne devrais pas t'engager dans cette voie-là. _

_Ce que tu fais ne te ramènera rien de bon et tu le sais. _»

* * *

><p>« ! »<p>

Ciel ouvrit les yeux précipitamment. Il venait de s'assoupir sous la douche…

Il se rinça rapidement et ferma le robinet. Il prit sa serviette, se sécha puis s'habilla de son pyjama.

Il quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son lit, extenué. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge y lisant « _vingt-deux heures et cinq minutes_ ». Il se retourna vers le lit de droite, Alois n'était toujours pas rentré alors que le couvre-feu était à vingt-heures…

« Il est bizarre. »

A cet instant son ventre émit un long gargouillement, tordant son corps de douleur. Ce dernier grogna et se blottit entre ses couvertures tout en bougonnant contre ce foutu couvre-feu et ce Trancy qui n'est même pas rentré !

* * *

><p><em>Finalement, Alois ne rentra pas ce soir-là.<em>

_Le lendemain, il salua simplement Ciel de loin, lorsqu'il l'aperçut à la cantine._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Histoire de fantôme I

Les…disons 10 premiers chapitres d' « _Âmes sœurs_ » sont une espèce de plantage de décor. Par contre, le premier véritable arc de l'histoire commence à partir de ce chapitre. Vous verrez, c'est un arc plutôt « léger » (rires) xD

Remerciements : Zankyaku-sama et Alice-Matsumoto !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Yana Toboso et à Square nix.

_Enjoy~ !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span> :****Histoire de fantôme I**

_« A vivre au milieu des fantômes, on devient fantôme soi-même et le monde des démons n'est plus celui des étrangers mais le nôtre, surgi non de la nuit mais de nos entrailles. »_

Antoine Audouard, _Un Pont d'oiseaux _

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée.

Les températures se faisaient de plus en plus rudes et la vie au Weston College commençait à s'installer dans une sorte de routine qu'allait être les cinq prochaines années de notre jeune Ciel.

Tous les jours; lever à 6h30, 7h00 thé matinal, 7h30 début des cours, 9h00 petit déjeuner, 10h00 reprise des cours, 12h00 pause déjeuner, 13h00 cours de l'après-midi, 16h00 fin des cours.

Le carillon sonna, annonçant -enfin- la fin de la journée.

« Mhmm ! » gémit Ciel en s'étirant.

Il se mit à ranger ses affaires lorsque McMillan arriva avec deux de ses amis. Un châtain assez petit et mince ainsi qu'un roux.

« Bonjour Middleford. Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? quémanda-t-il, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oui, il y a un livre que je dois emprunter. répondit le jeune brun, faisant son chemin.

McMillan arbora une expression gênée et jeta un coup d'œil vers ses camarades pour obtenir leur soutien.

- Eh bien, tu n'en as peut-être pas entendu parler, mais… tenta d'expliquer le lunetteux.

- Il paraît qu'un fantôme hante la bibliothèque ! lui coupa la parole un de ses amis.

Ciel arqua un sourcil, ne croyant pas vraiment à ce genre d'histoire.

- Un fantôme ? répéta-t-il, désintéressé alors qu'il continuait son chemin vers la fameuse bibliothèque.

- Oui, un fantôme ! N'y va pas ou il risquerait de t'aspirer ! » s'écria l'autre ami, effrayé.

Ciel s'arrêta pour fixer le froussard d'un air incrédule.

« Germain, c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-il.

- Euh, oui… admit ce dernier.

Ciel laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

- Le jour où j'aurais besoin des conseils d'un couard je te demanderais de l'aide. Mais…j'ai bien peur que ce jour n'arrivera pas, _Germain_. » plastronna-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

L'intéressé afficha une expression choquée.

« Middleford, je ne pense pas que tu devrais parler comme ça à tes camardes. » commença McMillan, affligé avant de poursuivre « De plus, Germain a vraiment- »

Il fut dérangé par un groupe d'élèves qui passa à côté d'eux en ricanant.

« Encore sur cette histoire de fantôme ? Tu sais bien que personne ne te croit ! » se moqua l'un d'eux en faisant une tape sur l'épaule du châtain qui tenta tant bien que mal de leur répondre avant d'être interrompu.

« Ce qui est perdu une fois, est perdu _à jamais_. » expliqua Ciel mélancoliquement.

« Les fantômes n'existent pas. »

* * *

><p>« Aaah~, ça fait du bien de se savoir libre jusqu'à la fin de la journée ! » s'exclama Alois avec une joie non dissimulée alors qu'il empruntait le couloir qui l'amènerait le plus rapidement dehors.<p>

Il avançait d'un pas rapide quand il remarqua la silhouette d'un homme se tenant devant la lumière émanant de la cour.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« CLAUDE~ ! » lâcha-t-il sur un ton plus qu'enjoué.

Il se mit à courir vers le préfet, un sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues. Arrivé à destination, il lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

« Clauuuude~ ! »

Le petit blondinet était à califourchon sur lui et l'enlaçait, frottant ses joues contre les siennes.

« Alois, tu m'écrases… fit remarquer l'homme, embêté.

- Ah, désolé Claude ! s'excusa Alois avant de se lever rapidement et d'épousseter sa veste.

- Ce n'est rien. » répliqua le brun en se relevant.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alois alors qu'il détaillait le jeune adulte des yeux.

Ses cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière laissant tomber quelques mèches de part et d'autres de son visage et de son front, ses yeux miels allongés et cachés derrière sa paire de lunettes lui donnant un air sérieux, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, ses traits durs, sa mâchoire carré et son air grave…

« _Qu'il est beau !_ » pensa Alois.

« Alors, où est ce qu'on le fait cette fois ? demanda Claude, impassiblement.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit soupir aigu en guise de satisfaction et se rapprocha de son aîné.

- Eh bien… »

* * *

><p>"<em>Tis but your name that is my enemy;<em>

_You are yourself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man._

_O, be some other name!_

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would, where he not Romeo call'd,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff your name,_

_And for that name, which is no part of you_

_Take all myself." _

« _Romeo et Juliette_, hein ? »

Ciel, assis studieusement à son bureau, rata un battement de cœur et se retourna vers l'origine du bruit. Alois se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

« Hélas, oui. se plaignit le plus jeune, Ils devraient _vraiment_ varier les lectures. »

- Mhm » rétorqua simplement le blond alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son armoire.

« Tu rentres bien tard. remarqua Ciel, toujours plongé dans son livre, un air ennuyé au visage.

- Ah ça… préluda Alois, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. C'est parce que quelqu'un s'était enfermé dans les toilettes et que ça dérangeait…mon _ami_. » poursuivit-il, la bouche pleine de rires* avant de réunir ses affaires et d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Ciel, ne comprenant pas l'enthousiasme de son camarade, continua sa lecture. Il pouvait entendre son voisin de chambre ouvrir le jet d'eau.

Dix bonnes minutes passèrent ainsi.

Lorsqu'il décréta qu'il avait pris sa dose de _Roméo et Juliette_ pour toute une vie, il rangea le livre dans son sac et se lova sous les draps, retrouvant la douce chaleur abandonnée ce matin même alors qu'il s'était réveillé en hâte.

Les douces senteurs de roses et de fruits rouges de la toilette d'Alois vinrent l'embrumer tandis qu'il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

Alois finit par sortir de la salle de bain découvrant un Ciel endormi. Il se dirigea vers lui et posa un pied sur le lit, le faisant grincer au passage. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, l'observant longuement. Il pouvait sentir son souffle parcourir son visage alors qu'il respirait paisiblement.

« Tu es mignon quand tu dors, Ciel. »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, il faisait particulièrement froid lorsque Ciel traversa la cour pour rejoindre sa classe.<p>

Une fois arrivé, il remarqua une masse d'élèves au centre de la salle, faisant un boucan comme pas possible. Regroupés autour d'un garçon –Mickael s'appelait-il d'après ses souvenirs -, ils le mitraillaient de questions, une expression sérieuse et grave sur leurs visages.

Il se rapprocha d'eux lentement et découvrit Mickael livrant avec peine ce qu'il avait vécu la nuit dernière.

Les yeux écarquillés et vitreux, les traits figés en une grimace effrayée, le visage dégoulinant de sueur et le corps tremblant.

« Hi-hier… J'ai rencontré le fantôme à la bibliothèque…Il m'a attaqué ! Il m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a jeté ! » balbutia-t-il en découvrant son poignet droit, recouvert de traces bleues. Cette vision déclencha une vague de questions et de commentaires en tout genre.

« Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'as-tu ressenti en le voyant ?

- A quoi ressemblait-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas…c'était flou. répondit le jeune témoin dans un premier temps. C'est le fantôme de Gilbert. »

« Gilbert ? répétaCiel, curieux.

- Ah, tu n'es pas au courant ? lui demanda McMillan qui se tenait près de lui.

L'an dernier, un élève de deuxième année s'est suicidé dans la bibliothèque. »

Ciel ouvrit de grands yeux, et devant la torpeur générale, éclata de rire, s'attirant le regard de tous ses condisciples.

« On parle d'un élève qui s'est suicidé et ça te fait rire, Middleford ! » fulmina un élève, outré par l'attitude du jeune brun qui avait soulevé une dizaine d'exclamations de mécontentement.

McMillan resta sans rien dire, choqué, la bouche ouverte en un grand « O ».

« Vous êtes tous pathétiques. déclara Ciel, mettant fin aux acclamations.

Vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'a pas lui-même inventé cette histoire de toute pièce ? »

« Ne dis pas de telles choses, Middleford. supplia Mickael.

Je ne suis pas du tout le genre superstitieux alors je peux t'assurer que _je_ n'ai pas inventé tout ça. »

« Mickael a raison ! vociféra Germain, l'attitude de Ciel le mettant hors de lui.

Le fantôme existe pour de vrai ! »

* * *

><p>Dès que le carillon de seize heures résonna, marquant la fin des cours et l'arrivée du weekend, Ciel rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe.<p>

« Le fantôme existe pour de vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, pensant aux évènements de ce matin.

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'études pour faire ses devoirs, voulant en finir le plus vite possible avec sa dissertation sur _Roméo et Juliette_…

Après avoir passé des heures sur son exercice, il ordonna ses livres et quitta la salle pour se rendre à la D-23.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre, Alois, riant aux éclats, le dépassa énergiquement et ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

« Hahahahaa, arrivé en premier ! »lança-t-il sur un ton de vainqueur avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

« _Débile ! »_ pensa Ciel, en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Il posa ses affaires et, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à son voisin -écroulé de rire-, sortit trois tranches de pain d'épice récupérés à la cantine et entama une première bouchée.

« Oooh, du pain d'épice ! Donne m'en une tranche ! »s'écria Alois en se relevant, parvenant jusqu'au lit de son cadet où il finit par s'asseoir. Le bleu s'exécuta, sans poser de regard sur lui.

« Dis, dis, Ciel~, on m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup les sucreries. Quel est ton dessert préféré?demanda le blond en mordillant dans son pain d'épices, l'humidifiant de sa salive.

- Qui te l'a dit ? se méfia le jeune borgne.

- Roooh, ce n'est pas important ! Réponds plutôt à ma question ! répliqua Alois sur un ton boudeur.

Ciel le scruta avec insistance avant de soupirer.

- Les parfaits au chocolat et…les charlottes aux fraises. avoua-t-il, indécis.

En fait, j'aime tout, du moment que c'est sucré. finit-il par ajouter, le rouge aux joues.

- C'est mignon. remarqua Alois, un sourire narquois aux lèvres alors qu'il le détaillait avec attention.

- Mhm. »

Le blond s'écroula ensuite sur le lit et, après une intense fixation du plafond, rompit le silence.

« Tu n'aimes pas _Roméo et Juliette _?

Ciel ne sut quoi répondre devant la soudaineté de la question.

- Non. L'intrigue est bête et les personnages niais. Ils n'ont aucun charisme. déclara-t-il sèchement.

- Pourtant, c'est une belle histoire d'amour**. **contesta l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils, la réponse de son ami lui déplaisant.

C'est une histoire magnifique. défendit-il.

Il y a tout : le prétendant, le coup de foudre, les serments d'amour, la haine et ... et...

- La mort. » termina Ciel, sombrement.

Alois se retourna vers lui, une expression peinée sur le visage.

« Tu n'aimes pas la fin ? questionna Ciel, bien qu'il prévit déjà la réponse.

- Non », répondit simplement Alois qui se leva.

Subitement, le blond sembla vidé de toute son énergie et il resta ainsi un petit instant.

« Il nous reste encore du temps avant le diner, tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte un peu ? proposa-t-il en se retournant vers Ciel, retrouvant toute sa jovialité.

- Ce serait bien. accepta ce dernier.

Mais dans ce cas, suis-moi. Il y a un endroit où je voudrais aller. » proposa-t-il, un sourire énigmatique ondulant ses lèvres rouges.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDA :<strong> *****(Je ne sais pas si « la bouche pleine de rires » se dit mais j'ai directement pensé à l'expression anglaise « mouth filled with laughter ». Je n'arrive malheureusement pas à trouver d'équivalant français donc je l'ai traduit :/)_

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le texte en anglais est un extrait original de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare (naaaaaan sérieux ? 8D), dont voici la traduction :_

_« Seul ton nom est mon ennemi;_

_Tu es toi-même et non un Montaigu._

_Qu'est-ce qu'un Montaigu ? Ce n'est ni main ni pied,_

_Ni bras, ni visage, ni rien d'autre_

_Qui fasse partie d'un homme. Oh ! Sois quelque autre nom !_

_Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que l'on nomme rose;_

_Sous quelque autre nom embaumerait tout autant._

_Ainsi, quand Roméo ne s'appellerait plus Roméo,_

_Il posséderait encore cette chère perfection_

_Qu'il ne doit à aucun titre. Roméo, renonce à ton nom,_

_Et, à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi_

_Prend-moi toute entière. »_


	4. Chapter 4 : Histoire de fantôme II

/!\ Haaaaalte~ ! Si vous venez lire ce chapitre parce que vous avez reçu une alerte vous prévenant de la nouvelle publication, sachez que les chapitres précédents ont été modifiés. Donc si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre allez les lire :D

Remerciements :Zankyaku-sama et Alice-Matsumoto *w* !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Yana Toboso et à Square nix.

_Enjoy~ __ !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 <strong>**: **_**Histoire de fantôme II**_

« Quoi ? Mais tu es au courant de cette rumeur, non ? s'égosilla Alois alors que Ciel continuait son chemin vers la bibliothèque.

- Absolument. C'est pour rencontrer ce _fameux_ fantôme que je désire m'y rendre. » se moqua le brun, retenant un rictus ironique.

Alois resta à l'arrière un moment, à fixer Ciel.

« Arrête de trainer et suis-moi, Trancy. décréta ce dernier sans même se retourner.

Un petit sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres d'Alois qui s'empressa de retourner aux côtés de son camarade alors qu'ils pénétraient la bibliothèque.

- Ne me dis pas que tu aurais peur sans moi ? » railla-t-il.

Ciel, allumant une bougie, se contenta d'un « _tss_ » tandis que son œil s'aventurait de rayons en rayons, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice prouvant l'existence du fantôme.

Sifflement.

Alois écarquilla les yeux.

« Hey, Ciel, tu as entendu ça ? » lança-t-il, ennuyé.

Le brun ne répondit pas et plissa l'œil. Un simple sifflement n'allait pas le convaincre. Il se mit cependant à scruter la pièce, alerte et voulant en finir.

C'est là qu'une lumière éblouissante aveugla les deux garçons qui fermèrent les yeux, incapables de faire face à toute cette luminosité. La bougie tomba au sol et s'éteignit aussitôt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ?! »

La bibliothèque avait été envahie par un épais brouillard et une forme humaine se trouvait devant eux, prête à les « _aspirer_ » à tout moment.

« C'est donc ça le fantôme de Gilbert ? » se demanda Ciel, l'œil écarquillé.

« Quittez cette bibliothèèèèèèque ou vous le regretterez à jamaiiiiiiiis… » souffla le fantôme d'une voix sifflante.

* * *

><p>La bibliothèque, inondée par un épais brouillard, était plongée dans l'obscurité. La seule source de lumière provenait de la tête du fantôme, pâle et n'éclairant que lui. De profondes rides et marques de maigreurs cisaillent son visage déjà défiguré par une horrible grimace dévoilant des dents jaunies. Ses yeux étaient à moitiés clos et il examinait les deux jeunes garçons d'un air meurtrier, la bouche ouverte.<p>

Alois, excité par le surnaturel de la scène, s'agrippa à l'épaule de son ami, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ciel, tu crois qu'il va nous tuer ?! couina-t-il.

- Oooh ouiiii, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas de vous en alleeeeer~. » menaça le fantôme avec sa voix lugubre et trainante.

Ciel plissa l'œil.

« Et pourquoi cela ? Que cherches-tu à cacher pour nous presser de la sorte ? » demanda-t-il, nullement impressionné.

« Ciel, tu es malade ! » ricana Alois en se retournant vers le brun. « Tu es en train de parler avec un fantôme ! » poursuivit-il, toujours amusé.

-« Du calme, Trancy ! s'écria Ciel.

Je n'attends qu'une réponse. Alors, monsieur le fantôme, qu'as-tu à dire ? »

La créature resta à fixer les deux garçons un instant, ne répondant pas à la question de Ciel qui semblait la désarçonner. Elle fit un léger hochement de tête en signe d'approbation, que Ciel remarqua, avant de disparaître complètement, plongeant la bibliothèque dans une obscurité totale et rendant impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

« GYUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla Alois d'une voix perçante, faisant sursauter Ciel.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tranc -» commença le brun, incapable de finir sa phrase.

_Clic_

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Une forte odeur irritante et insupportable avait envahi l'air.

Il sentit la bile monter et son souffle le quitter alors qu'il tentait vainement d'inspirer en grandes goulées. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'évanouit, s'effondrant sur le dur et froid parquet de la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard~<em>

« …el…Ciel…Ciel ! »

Ciel ouvrit de grands yeux et se releva rapidement avant de s'écrouler lamentablement par terre, une vive douleur traversant tout son corps. Il leva la tête et remarqua Alois assis à ses côtés.

« Enfin ! Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller ! » se plaignit le jeune blond, inquiet.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda faiblement Ciel en se massant les tempes.

- A la bibliothèque. Où veux-tu que l'on soit ? »

Le cadet se releva doucement, toussotant et le corps encore en proie à de violents spasmes.

« On s'est évanoui après que le fantôme nous ait attaqué. On vient sûrement de dépasser le couvre-feu. » ajouta Alois en fixant son ami qui réagit et se retourna vivement vers lui avant de se mettre à chercher quelque chose du regard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas la réaction de son ami.

Ciel se stoppa net lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait à quelques centimètres non-loin de lui. Il le prit délicatement et le présenta à son camarade.

« Ceci est la preuve que ce que nous avons vu tout à l'heure n'était _pas_ un fantôme. » annonça-t-il doucement, une toux encore persistante le gênant pour respirer alors qu'il portait la main à sa bouche.

L'objet en question était un petit flacon en métal dont le bouchon avait été retiré.

« Une bombe lacrymogène. Elle est utilisée par la police pour combattre les criminels mais il est possible de s'en procurer illégalement. » expliqua-t-il.

Le regard d'Alois se fixa sur le petit flacon, le détaillant minutieusement.

« Mais quand bien même, ce genre de gaz n'est pas soporifique. » contesta-t-il d'un air incrédule.

- Oh, je ne serais pas étonné de savoir qu'on l'ait couplé avec de l'éther ou une autre joyeuserie du genre.

- Si ce n'est pas un fantôme, alors ce serait… » broncha le blond alors que Ciel rangeait le flacon dans sa poche.

« Tu sauras tout demain soir. » répondit ce dernier, un sourire énigmatique peint sur les lèvres.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque après l'avoir soigneusement remise dans son état d'origine et marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds sur le chemin menant à leur dortoir, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

« On pourrait avoir de gros ennuis si on nous voyait ensemble à cette heure-ci. » murmura sensuellement Alois, un sourire frisant ses lèvres, alors que Ciel le priait de se taire d'un « _chuuut_ ! » vif. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas ce à quoi le blond faisait allusion.

Alois laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ?! » gronda Ciel, doucement avant de toussoter, se couvrant la bouche d'une main.

« Tu es trop mignon. »

Ne relevant pas la remarque du blond, le petit brun se mit à tousser fortement, les quintes se succédant les unes aux autres et l'empêchant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Hey, Ciel, tu vas bien ? » s'inquièta Alois en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son ami qui venait de s'effondrer sur le sol humide de la cour, en proie à une violente toux.

Le jeune garçon se sentait oppressé, ses bronches se rétractaient, empêchant l'air de passer alors que sa respiration devenait irrégulière.

Devant son état de panique, le blond ne sût comment réagir et une expression terrifiée se dessina sur son visage.

« Ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il, au bord des larmes, chassant l'idée que Ciel allait mourir.

Le garçon se releva d'un bond, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration et s'enfonça au loin en courant.

« CIEL ! »

Il s'arrêta dans sa course plusieurs mètres plus loin, se laissant tomber sur l'herbe froide, la respiration sifflante et se sentant à la limite de l'évanouissement…ou _pire_.

Il passa frénétiquement la main dans sa chemise et en sortit un petit flacon qu'il gardait attaché à son cou. Il était enveloppé dans une pochette en tissus. Ciel l'agrippa fermement et la porta à sa bouche, les lèvres tremblotantes. Il inspira un grand coup et sentit les herbes médicinales faire leur chemin jusqu'à ses poumons, les remplissant d'air.

Il répéta ce geste à plusieurs reprises, ressentant les effets de la crise s'évanouir.

Une fois calmé, il ressentit le besoin de se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il se releva alors et se dirigea vers les toilettes de la cour. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et passa un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, vérifiant si la voie était libre.

C'est là qu'il entendit deux voix claires émanant d'une cabine.

Il avança discrètement jusqu'aux toilettes occupées et tendit l'oreille.

« On n'aurait pas dû rester dehors pendant tout ce temps. se plaignit une voix enfantine.

- Et risquer de passer pour des menteurs ?! Si c'est pour dire des bêtises ferme-la ! » vociféra une voix plus familière à Ciel qui fronça les sourcils et s'abaissa jusqu'au petit espace se trouvant entre le sol et la porte de la cabine, ses cheveux traînant sur le carrelage.

Il écarquilla l'œil.

Un élève se tenait de dos devant le « fantôme » et passait une serviette sur son visage, dévoilant peu à peu des traits plus humains à mesure qu'il le démaquillait.

« _C'est donc lui qui était à l'origine de cette histoire_ » conclut Ciel en ne ratant aucune miette du spectacle qui lui était offert.

Une fois que le garçon eut rendu à son ami son visage habituel, il rangea la serviette et une bouteille dans une mallette.

« Dépêchons-nous vite de rentrer, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes. » se plaignit-il en soulevant une dalle au coin du plafond et y déposant la valisette.

Ciel se hâta à l'intérieur d'une cabine voisine alors que les deux garçons quittaient la leur, tout à fait insouciants de la présence de leur camarade. Ce dernier, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, quitta sa cachette discrètement dès qu'il entendit les pas des deux garçons s'éloigner. Il pénétra la cabine qu'ils occupaient auparavant et se hissa jusqu'au plafond, les bras tendus péniblement jusqu'à la dalle où était cachée la mallette.

« Tu es fini, monsieur le fantôme. »

* * *

><p><em>De retour dans la D-23~<em>

« Ciel ! » s'écria Alois, un air affolé à la vue de son ami qui venait de refermer doucement la porte. Il bondit jusqu'à lui et prit son visage en coupe.

« Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?! Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?! Je mourais d'inquiétude ! » piailla-t-il alors qu'il détaillait Ciel du regard, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer qu'il était bien réel et qu'il allait bien.

Le petit brun se retint de lui dire de la fermer n'appréciant pas qu'on lui pose autant de questions à la fois et gêné de voir son camarade si inquiet. A la place, il entoura délicatement les poignets du garçon.

« Je vais bien. rassura-t-il.

J'ai juste été très sensible à l'odeur de tout à l'heure. » mentit-il, un sourire parfait sur son visage.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je sais reconnaître une crise d'asthme lorsque j'en vois une ! » le démentit Alois, encore plus agité, les sourcils froncés et l'air sévère.

Ciel détourna l'œil sur le côté, visiblement embarrassé d'avoir ainsi été percé à jour.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte d'une chose aussi triviale que d'être asthmatique ! commanda le blond avant de se calmer et de reprendre une expression chaleureuse.

Promet-moi de ne plus me cacher ce genre de chose. » proposa-t-il en tendant son auriculaire.

Ciel ne se retourna pas vers lui, trouvant un soudain intérêt au papier peint du mur à sa droite.

« Allez, s'il te plait Ciel ! Ne fais pas patienter ce petit doigt ! bouda le blond.

- Ça va, ça va ! » fulmina le cadet, le rouge aux joues avant d'entremêler son doigt à celui de son ami, ce dernier étant ravi de le voir finalement accepter.

« Cross my heart and- » chanta Alois sur un air enfantin, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le brun silencieux.

« Bouh, Cieeel ! Chante avec moi ! glapit-il.

- C'est que…je ne connais pas cette chanson. s'excusa Ciel, faussement désolé.

Alois ouvrit de grands yeux, se disant qu'il est impossible de ne pas la connaître.

- Ciel, je plains ton enfance… Quoiqu'il en soit, répète après moi ! »

"_Cross my heart and hope to die. If I do tell a lie, stick a needle in my eye " *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDA :<strong> * Equivalent anglais de notre bon vieux « Croix de bois, croix de fer. Si je mens, je vais en enfer. ». Ce qui est drôle (haha, « drôle… ») c'est que leur version est vraiment gore la deuxième phrase se traduirait par « si je mens, enfonce une aiguille dans mon œil. »!_

_Voili, voilou. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Bin quoi ? Je vous avais déjà dit que j'allais vous faire patienter avant de vous donner le dénouement de l'arc fantôme. Bah oui, un minimum de suspens, les gens xD !_

_D'ailleurs en y pensant, vous l'avez aimé mon fantôme ? Moi, il me fait rire avec ses syllabes à la rallonge « Allez-vous eeeeeeen ou vous le regretterez à jamaiiiiiis » xD !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends vos impressions, vos questions, ce que vous avez aimé ou au contraire ce que vous avez détesté, vos attentes pour la suite ou même vos suggestion si jamais vous en avez. Je vois globalement ce qui va se passer dans Âmes sœurs mais toute idée est la bienvenue pour remplir un trou voire même faire l'objet d'un bonus ou d'un arc. Cette fic étant longue et cette pauvre Aissri Kawaii n'étant pas toujours bonne pour trouver des arcs intéressants, ce serait vraiment sympa de me filer un coup de main si jamais vous en avez la possibilité :D _

_Par contre, j'ai déjà fini d'écrire cet arc. Il ne me reste plus que les corrections et il sera bouclé._

_Pour ceux qui auraient lu l'ancienne version d'Âmes sœurs, avez-vous remarqué certaines différences ? Si oui, quelle version préférez-vous ?_

_Bref, je suis ouverte à toute critique et je réponds à tout le monde. Ne soyez pas timide (hein TeddyWhite xD). Même si vous ne savez pas quoi dire ou comment écrire une review « digne de ce nom » (ce qui m'arrive à 90% du temps), un simple « j'aime » (ou « j'aime pas » A;) suffit à faire fondre mon cœur de bonheur !_

_Faites de moi une auteure heureuse et croulez-moi sous vos reviews !_

_Ensemble, faisons vivre le couple Alois/Ciel et donnons-lui tout l'amour qu'il mérite !_

_Bisous, bisous,_

_Aissri K. _


	5. Chapter 5 : Histoire de fantôme III

Remerciements : 

- Alice Matsumoto, comme toujours. T'es un chou !

- Chu-chan : Haaaan~ merci beaucoup pour tes corrections sérieuses et honnêtes. Tu fais du très bon travail et j'ai moi aussi hâte de continuer avec toi :D

- Et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic (ou moi-même) dans leur alerte/favoris et laissé de gentilles reviews.

**Merci beaucoup **! Ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Tobos et à Squarenix. (bon, ça je crois que vous l'avez compris)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>** Histoire de fantôme III**

Le lendemain, Ciel et Alois se réveillèrent étrangement tôt pour un samedi.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le réfectoire, le saut du dernier dîner se faisant amèrement sentir alors que leurs ventres grouillaient, affamés.

Dans leur frénésie, ils rencontrèrent McMillan qui afficha un air surpris en voyant le duo. Il s'approcha de Ciel pour lui parler mais ce dernier continua son chemin.

« Je te verrai plus tard, McMillan. » lui expliqua-t-il de loin, avec un signe de la main.

* * *

><p>Une fois bien installés et le ventre rempli, nos deux jeunes amis s'autorisèrent un moment de détente, avachis dans les luxurieux fauteuils Voltaire.<p>

Ciel lisait un journal et, alors qu'il prenait une gorgée dans sa tasse d'Earl Grey Tea, son œil s'attarda sur un article de la rubrique fait-divers.

« _Un homme retrouvé mort dans sa baignoire._ »

Il claqua de la langue et jeta le journal sur la table, un air irrité sur le visage. Ceci attira l'attention d'Alois qui leva les yeux de son roman pour observer son ami.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

- Rien » répondit sèchement Ciel en haussant les épaules.

Alois ne le quitta pas des yeux, trouvant sa réaction étrange. Soudain, il le vit sortir un calepin et de quoi écrire.

« Connaissais-tu ce Gilbert ? » interrogea Ciel, changeant totalement de sujet.

- Celui qui s'est suicidé ? Pas vraiment. Mais il était dans ma classe. déclara Alois en souriant.

- Parle-moi de lui. Je veux tout savoir : à quoi il ressemblait, qui il était…Dis-moi tout. » ordonna Ciel en s'amusant avec une de ses mèches.

Incrédule, le blond mit un temps avant de répondre, un sourcil arqué.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, tout d'un coup ? »

Ciel ne dit rien.

« Ah, je sais ! C'est à cause de cette histoire de fantôme ! s'exclama Alois en se levant de sa chaise, pointant son cadet du doigt. « Pourquoi en fais-tu autant pour cette histoire ?

- Pour rien ! Je veux juste vérifier si ce que je pense est bel et bien vrai.

- Heee~. Eh bien…Gilbert a toujours été effacé. Ses notes étaient mauvaises et il avait toujours l'air de souffrir. Il n'y avait qu'en sport où il était doué. témoigna le blond, un doigt sur la bouche et l'air rêveur. « Ah ! Il était du dortoir Green Lyon et était trèèèès grand de taille. Je me souviens qu'il faisait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix ! » poursuivit-il avec enthousiasme en imitant la taille du défunt Gilbert de sa main, deux têtes plus haut que lui.

Ciel plissa l'œil.

« Très bien. » murmura-t-il avant de coucher quelques notes sur son calepin et de le refermer vivement –empêchant Alois ainsi de lire quoi que ce soit-.

« Je te remercie pour toutes ces informations, tu m'as été d'une grande aide, Trancy. » lui dit Ciel avec un sourire en se relevant, s'attirant un regard obtus du blond.

* * *

><p>L'air frais du mois d'octobre venait chatouiller la peau lorsqu'on s'amusait à danser sous une pluie de feuilles écarlates que le vent détachait cruellement de leurs arbres, les faisant tomber dans une valse romantique.<p>

McMillan, Germain et Mickael étaient assis à une table dans la cour. Ils semblaient gênés et une impression de malaise flottait dans l'air.  
>« Oui, c'est ce que je vous avais dit. Il paraît que ces deux-là sont plutôt <em>proches<em> . souffla Germain à voix basse, un air moqueur sur le visage.  
>- Ce n'est pas possible. Middleford n'est pas ce <em>genre<em> de personne ! » défendit McMillan, en cachant son choc tant bien que mal.

« Bonjour, je vous cherchais. »

McMillan sursauta à l'arrivée de Ciel qui s'installa aux côtés du trio, le plus naturellement du monde. Celui-ci s'empressa de bredouiller «Non, non, non, on ne parlait pas du tout de toi, Middleford ! » en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

« Imbécile ! » l'insulta Germain, honteux de se savoir affiché.  
>Ciel le dévisagea un instant, incrédule, avant de pouffer.<p>

« Je comprends que vous ayez envie de parler de moi après _tout_ ce qu'il s'est passé. » répondit-il mystérieusement provoquant l'étonnement de ses camarades qui se retournèrent tous vers lui.  
>« Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? » répéta McMillan, ses joues prenant une teinte cramoisie, ne comprenant pas –<em>vraiment<em>- à quoi Ciel faisait référence.  
>« Ma courte rencontre avec le fantôme. » répliqua-t-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.<br>Le lunetteux se leva brusquement du banc sur lequel il était assis.  
>« Tu as vu le fantôme ?! s'écria-t-il.<br>- Oui. Mais, n'étant pas venu pour ça, je ne vous en parlerais que ce soir.

-Pour quoi es-tu venu alors ? » interrogea Mickael alors que Germain demandait ce qu'il se passait ce soir.

« Puis-je examiner ton poignet droit, s'il te plaît, Mickael ? » enchaîna Ciel poliment.  
>Mickael échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec ses amis avant de s'exécuter et de tendre son membre.<p>

Ciel défit doucement les boutons de la chemise de flanelle du garçon, libérant le poignet meurtri. Il passa ses doigts fins et froids sur l'hématome puis l'entoura de sa main, donnant un frisson à Mickael.  
>« Merci beaucoup. Tu m'as été très utile. remercia le borgne en se levant, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.<br>- Oh, je t'en prie...Même si je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu voulais. » confessa gentiment Mickael.  
>Ciel se rapprocha de McMillan et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.<br>Les deux délaissés se regardèrent bêtement, se sentant isolés.  
>« Très bien, je le ferais. » répondit joyeusement McMillan tout en dévisageant Ciel.<br>Ce dernier tourna les talons et quitta les trois amis.  
>« Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda Germain, une once de colère se faisant entendre dans sa voix.<br>- Oh rien d'important, juste qu'il avait peur pour le test de Lundi et qu'il comptait sur mon aide. » rassura le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

* * *

><p>Ciel se traîna jusqu'au fond de la cour. L'air frais et humide lui brûlait la peau et lui donnait la désagréable impression qu'il pouvait faire une crise d'asthme à tout moment.<p>

Une fois arrivé devant un banc en pierre, il s'allongea, gémissant au contact froid, et posa son calepin sur son visage alors qu'il sombrait doucement dans un sommeil sans rêve, attendant l'arrivée du soir avec impatience…

* * *

><p>« Debouuuuuut ! »<p>

Ciel se réveilla, alerte, l'œil gros comme une boule de billard alors que quelque chose le mouillait désagréablement.

Alois était penché au-dessus de lui et déposait ce qui semblait être des feuilles ramassées dans la cour sur son visage.

« Trancy, espèce d'imbécile ! » éructa le bel endormi en se relevant, faisant tomber les malheureuses feuilles à ses pieds.

« C'est bon, du calme. » rassura le blond, les mains jointes en un signe de paix.

Il se recula un peu laissant au brun de la place pour s'asseoir correctement et croiser les jambes.

« Et donc ? Que me veux-tu ? s'impatienta Ciel, l'humeur grincheuse d'avoir ainsi été dérangé pendant sa sieste.

- C'est toi qui t'es montré tout secret et mystérieux sur ce truc spécial que tu comptais organiser ce soir ! Je voulais t'en parler mais tu as passé toute la journée dehors ! » se justifia le plus âgé en faisant de grands gestes.

Face à ça, le cadet ne répondit que d'un « hum » en balançant la tête en arrière, la reposant sur la bordure du banc.

Alois vint gauchement s'asseoir sur le cadre du banc et posa son menton sur la cambrure de ses paumes, ses coudes posés sur les genoux.

Les deux garçons se mirent à fixer l'horizon et n'émirent plus un son.

Le coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à eux était magnifique.

Les lueurs violettes rougeoyaient dans le ciel contrastant avec le bleu de ce dernier, et le soleil se baissait doucement. T_out doucement._On aurait dit un jeune comédien jouant pour la première fois, jouissant des délices du spectacle et ne voulant plus jamais quitter la scène...

S'ils avaient eu un quelconque talent en peinture, ils l'auraient peint, gravant à jamais sur une feuille de papier le splendide paysage.

« C'est beau. remarqua Alois, perdu dans sa contemplation.

- Oui. Très. »

Le jeune brun marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis se retourna vers son aîné, un air soucieux sur le visage alors qu'il le détaillait du regard, tentant de voir à travers son sourire guilleret.

« Trancy... » commença-t-il, indécis. « Es-tu proche du Limier de Sa Majesté la Reine ? »

Alois écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui pose cette question maintenant.

**« **Heeeeeh~, tu es bien informé, Ciel, dis-moi. »

Il porta son regard sur le soleil qui se couchait à vue d'œil.

« C'est mon père. »répondit-il enfin, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

Ciel plissa l'œil et resta silencieux. _Il en était sûr._

Une brise vint brûler les joues des deux enfants et s'engouffrer dans leurs chemises, leur arrachant des frissons.

« Je suis heureux, Ciel. » lança Alois, attirant l'attention du plus jeune. « Tu commences à t'intéresser à moi. »

« Tss »fut la seule réponse du concerné.

Alois sourit puis descendit du cadre du banc et s'assit à côté de son voisin de chambre avec entrain.

« Maintenant c'est à moi de te poser des questions ! décida-t-il vivement.

**- **Hé, c'est la première fois que je te demande quoi que ce soit de personnel ! protesta le brun, craignant d'ores et déjà de crouler sous les questions ennuyeuses de son camarade.

**- **Allez Ciel, c'est pour s'amuseeer~ ! insista le blond en se tortillant sur le banc. « C'est ce que font les amis entre eux ! »

- On est amis ?

- Bien sûr ! »déclara Alois avec béatitude en balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

Ciel laissa échapper un soupir et inspira doucement, emplissant ses poumons d'air frais avant de reprendre son air sérieux habituel.

« Très bien, on se fera ça dans la soirée pour fêter notre réussite. » décida-t-il en se levant.

Alois cligna des yeux et inclina légèrement la tête.

« Notre réussite ? » répéta-t-il.

Après s'être s'étiré et épousseté convenablement, Ciel se retourna vers _son ami_, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« La véritable identité du fantôme. »

* * *

><p><strong><em>NDA :<em>**_J'espère que vous excuserez le manque d'originalité du titre. Ça va être comme ça pour les deux prochains chapitres aussi. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour trouver de bons titres..._

_ Ah là là là, finalement vous n'aurez pas la fin de l'arc avant un petit moment. La suite est déjà prête, elle n'attend plus que les dernières corrections et un peu de temps. Bah oui, c'est nul de tout publier d'un coup :S_

**_PS :_**_ Je veux des reviews ! Sinon au prochain chapitre un unicorn géant et tout fluo apparaît, détruit le Weston College et tue **tout le monde**. NA ! _

_Bisouilles ! _


	6. Chapter 6 : Histoire de fantôme IV

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso et à Square Nix. Bla bla bla bla, on a tous compris.

Remerciements : Zankyakau-sama, Alice Matsumoto et Chu-chan. :D

Micro annonce : Allez lire « _**Checkmate**_ » d'Alice Matsumoto une Alois/Ciel fic très bien écrite et pensée. Vous pouvez la trouver dans mes favoris (oui, oui, elle mérite largement sa place). Laissez-lui un petit mot d'encouragement, c'est vraiment une très belle fanfic et l'auteur est merveilleuse !

Je vais essayer de tenir ce rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer. Je pense que ce sera plus plaisant pour vous et pour moi.

_Enjoy~ _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 :<span>**** Histoire de fantôme IV**

**.  
><strong>

_« Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour un face-à-face grandiose avec le fantôme à vingt heures, ce soir._

_Signé Ciel Middleford du dortoir de Scarlet Fox. »_

« Hé, tu as entendu la nouvelle ?

- Ah, oui. Ce gamin qui nous invite à la bibliothèque pour cette histoire de fantôme ? »

Ricanements.

« Je n'y crois pas vraiment, mais j'ai le sentiment que ça va être amusant. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas, toi aussi ? »

* * *

><p>Après avoir minutieusement cherché les « éléments cruciaux pour le bon déroulement de l'affaire », Ciel rejoignit Alois qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, les joues fébriles et le bout du nez rougis par le froid alors qu'il tentait en vain de réchauffer ses mains gelées.<p>

« C'est bon ? Tu as tout ramené ? s'assura-t-il en aidant le brun à porter ses affaires.

- Oui, tout est prêt pour la victoire de ce soir. »

Ils ouvrirent discrètement la lourde porte. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un long et pénible grincement qui fit sursauter les deux garçons. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne semblait encore être présent sur les lieux.

Ils déposèrent les différents cartons et mallettes dans le coin d'un rayon et se mirent à en sortir le contenu et l'installer soigneusement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé, ils se cachèrent derrière une pile de livres. Ciel grogna lorsque le blond qui le surplombait se colla à son dos, prétextant la discrétion à tant d'intimité. Et de là, ils épièrent la scène, avec avidité.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? » demanda Alois en chuchotant dans l'oreille de son ami.

McMillan se tenait debout au centre de la bibliothèque. Son dos faisait face aux deux garçons couchés à même le sol.

Le corps chancelant, il semblait attendre quelqu'un puisqu'il fouillait du regard les moindres recoins du sombre lieu avec insistance.

« Gilbert, tu es là ? » balbutia-t-il, sa voix tremblante s'élevant dans l'air.

On entendit soudain un bruit percer le silence qui inondait l'endroit. Un bruit similaire à celui que ferait un long tissu que l'on traine. Et le même brouillard que la veille envahit l'air, empêchant quasiment quiconque de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Les deux garçons se concentrèrent. Ciel fronça les sourcils et le sourire d'Alois s'étira alors qu'il jubilait.

McMillan sursauta et fut pris d'étranges frissons et de sueurs froides.

« Gilbert…c'est toi ? » osa-t-il demander en reculant avant de sentir son dos heurter _quelque chose_.

Il se retourna vivement et recula d'un bond lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il craignait en face de lui.

« Le voilà ! » remarqua Ciel à voix basse, pendant que le blond, vautré au-dessus de lui, glapissait d'excitation.

Le fantôme, l'air lugubre et la bouche entrouverte, se tenait devant McMillan !

« Quiiiiitez ce lieu ou vous le regretterez à jamaiiiiiiiis… » menaça-t-il de sa voix habituelle.

« Très bien, maintenant c'est à nous d'agir. entreprit Ciel, l'air déterminé.

- Ok ! répondit Alois sur un faux ton sérieux.

Silence…

- Euh…Trancy, si tu restes comme ça sur moi, je ne pourrais pas me lever. » fit remarquer le brun, ennuyé.

Le blond cligna des yeux et ne bougea pas pendant un instant avant de finalement se lever et de s'excuser d'un air amusé.

McMillan, effrayé, se recula. Le fantôme s'avançait lentement vers lui alors que ses yeux le perçaient. Le lunetteux recula encore avant d'entrer en collision contre une chaise, la renversant et tombant avec elle par la même occasion.

Le fantôme se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de lui. Une odeur de pourri et de _poudre _se dégageait de son visage.

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur le visage transpirant du jeune garçon, savourant déjà sa victoire, alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau imberbe.

Soudain, une étagère entière cracha avidement ses livres sur la créature, la recouvrant tout du long dans un gros bruit.

« Aaaaaaah !» mugit-elle d'une voix aigüe se détachant totalement de l'habituelle, froide et trainante.

« Tu es enfin venu, Middleford ! » se réjouit le lunetteux qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de l'impact, les yeux grands ouverts, croyant avoir vu ses derniers instants.

Ciel apparut doucement de derrière l'étagère, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers le brouillard obstruant. Il s'approcha du corps du fantôme qui semblait _évanoui_. Il passa ses mains par-dessus les loques lui servant de costumes avant que ses doigts ne s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose qui retint son attention.

« Dépêche-toi d'appuyer sur le bouton, Trancy. Je ne vois plus rien avec cette _brumasse_. commanda-t-il avec son éternel air arrogant.

- Tout de suite, votre honneur ! » ironisa Alois en exécutant l'ordre.

Une puissante rafale déferla dans la bibliothèque, emportant dans un tourbillon les documents qui traînaient sur le sol, et balaya le brouillard en un instant.

McMillan écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ?! Le brouillard n'émane pas du fantôme ! » remarqua-t-il en observant la forme enterrée sous la pile de livres.

« C'est bon Trancy, tu peux arrêter maintenant ! » autorisa Ciel en empoignant l'objet sur lequel il avait buté et le cachant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Le vent s'arrêta et fit doucement retomber les papiers qu'il s'était amusé à faire voler. Le jeune borgne se mit à fouiller frénétiquement la bibliothèque du regard : il tournait la tête à gauche, à droite, vers le plafond, balayant la pièce de son unique œil.

« ! »

Il repéra une envolée de brume qui provenait d'une étagère au loin. Il sourit fièrement et avança un pied, dans l'intention de se diriger vers sa découverte.

« Ne bouge pas ou je bute ton petit copain ! » résonna une voix enfantine derrière le brun.

McMillan se releva faiblement -enfin !- et arbora une expression choquée lorsqu'il reconnut les traits de son ami.

« Mickael ! » s'écria-t-il, dévoilant l'identité du garçon.

Ciel se retourna prudemment. Mickael se tenait derrière Alois et le serrait contre lui d'une main puissante, alors que l'autre agrippait un couteau qu'il pointait dangereusement contre le cou du garçon.

Voyant le blond prit au piège par l'ennemi, Ciel vérifia la position du fantôme : ce dernier était toujours allongé, ce qui confirmait ses hypothèses. Mickael était là depuis le début et venait tout juste de sortir de sa cachette.

« Désolé Ciel, il semblerait que je me sois fait prendre en otage. Tehe~. » s'excusa puérilement Alois en tirant la langue.

Le jeune brun se couvrit le visage avec sa paume, abasourdi par l'attitude de son aîné.

Il écarta les doigts, et, de l'espace se trouvant entre ces derniers, observa Mickael. Il n'était pas très grand et ne présentait pas un physique particulièrement robuste, mais il possédait une arme, ce qui était dangereux.

Ciel le détailla du regard, analysant son attitude, ses paroles et la façon dont il avait l'habitude de se tenir, d'agir, de _penser_.

Il plissa l'œil.

« Maintenant, dégage d'ici et ne répète à personne ce que tu as vu ! ordonna l'agresseur en serrant Alois un peu plus fort.

- Aïeuh, tu m'écrases ! » se plaignit insouciamment ce dernier.

« Mickael ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi viens-tu en aide au fantôme ?! » demanda McMillan, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son ami.

« Parce qu'il veut le protéger. expliqua simplement Ciel.

- Ferme-la ou je tue ton petit copain ! » menaça le jeune Mickael en enfonçant légèrement le couteau dans le cou du blond.

Une goutte rouge se forma au niveau de la plaie avant de s'écouler rapidement sur la peau d'albâtre du garçon, traçant une fine ligne et s'acheminant jusqu'au fin col de la chemise de flanelle.

De son côté McMillan avait porté une main devant sa bouche, épouvanté par la tournure des évènements.

« _Petit copain ?_ » s'étonna intérieurement Ciel devant le choix de mot de Mickael. Il replongea ensuite dans son observation d'un air blasé.

« Tu ne le feras pas. Tu es bien trop faible pour pouvoir donner la mort à quelqu'un. » analysa-t-il avec calme.

Le corps de Mickael se raidit sous la remarque de son camarade et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fort qu'un élève du dortoir de chez les Green Lion mais n'importe qui peut manier un couteau ! démentit-il, agacé par l'attitude de Ciel.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir.

- Ce n'est pas à cette-force là que je faisais référence mais à celle de ton esprit, idiot. corrigea-t-il d'un air ennuyé alors qu'il pestait dans sa barbe sur la stupidité des gens et leur définition de la véritable force.

- Arrête de jouer les malins ! » explosa Mickael.

Il chargea dangereusement en direction de Ciel après avoir poussé Alois. Il empoignait son couteau avec énergie.

Il ne vit pas Alois venir. En fait, personne ne l'avait vu. Il avait bougé si rapidement que personne n'avait pu le voir.

Il avait profité de l'ouverture de son agresseur : il s'était balancé vers l'arrière en un fluide mouvement du corps et s'était trouvé momentanément derrière lui. Juste où il le fallait. D'un geste gracieux, il avait attrapé le bras de Mickael et l'avait tiré vers lui avant de le plaquer fermement, le ventre contre le sol.

Lorsque Ciel et McMillan étaient revenus à eux, Mickael était déjà à terre et Alois à califourchon sur lui.

« Tu sais, en vérité, j'aime beaucoup ces jeux sado-maso… commença-t-il en dodelinant de la tête, un sourire de psychopathe ondulant ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait à tirer sur le bras du deuxième année

…Sauf que je préfère être celui qui torture plutôt que celui qui endure ! » finit-il en appuyant sur le bras endolori, libérant un cri de pure douleur de la bouche du garçon.

Le puéril, doux et affectueux Alois était méconnaissable. Il était tellement différent que l'on eut dit qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes bien distinctes ! Quoique...

Ciel avait remarqué cet air de folie assez tôt chez son ami. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant qu'il soit dérangé à ce point. Il plissa l'œil. Peut-être qu'Alois pouvait se montrer encore plus cruel.

« Arrête ça ! » fit une voix derrière la montagne désordonnée de livres, arrachant l'attention des quatre garçons.

Alois se calma et, avec son air habituel, se retourna vers la voix. Le fantôme était debout. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Ce n'était pas un fantôme qui était derrière les bouquins entremêlés pêle-mêle, mais un homme. Un garçon du même âge qu'eux plus exactement. Il était habillé de ce qui semblait être un long drap blanc et son apparence autrefois effrayante ne dégageait plus la même chose, lui donnant un air presque ridicule. Comme si le masque était tombé et que le sort avait été rompu.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Ciel.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit la centaine d'élèves conviés à cet événement pour envahir la bibliothèque, sous l'œil horrifié et terrorisé du fantôme.


	7. Chapter 7 : Histoire de fantôme V

Je publie la suite et fin de l'arc pour ne pas trop m'avancer et laisser de la marge entre les chapitres que j'écris et ceux que je publie.

_Enjoy~_ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>** Histoire de fantôme V**

« Mais alors, il existe vraiment !

- Incroyable.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce Middleford nous aurait invité ici ?

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Regardez son apparence, il est ridicule ! Il n'a rien d'un véritable fantôme. »

La bibliothèque était inondée par le chahut que faisait la masse d'élèves qui venaient d'y pénétrer. Ils observaient la scène d'un air stupéfait. Le « fantôme » se tenait debout, méconnaissable. La lumière l'éclairait entièrement et son visage apparaissait moins effrayant, ressemblant plus à un déguisement raté d'Halloween.

« Ciel, que font tous ces gens ici ? » questionna Alois qui ne comprenait pas.

Ciel s'épousseta et offrit à l'assemblée un de ses sourires les plus hypocritement charmants, les yeux clos en une expression gaie et la tête légèrement inclinée. Il appelait cette technique « la ruse de l'adorable garçon » et elle était une des plus efficaces.

La masse d'élève fut immédiatement séduite et il parvint à retenir toute leur attention.

« Woaaah, Ciel est même capable de faire ça ! » s'extasia Alois, découvrant une nouvelle facette de son ami.

« Je vous remercie tous de vous être déplacé jusqu'ici ce soir. » lança Ciel en souriant avant de poursuivre. « Je vous ai fait venir dans le but de vous révéler l'identité de ce fantôme ridicule. »

Déchainement de l'assemblée.

Ciel se rapprocha de la créature qui se tenait à quelques mètres plus loin.

« Ce que vous avez devant vous n'est pas un fantôme. C'est Germain, un deuxième année du dortoir des Sapphire Owl. révéla-t-il en pointant le dit fantôme du doigt qui afficha une mine abasourdie.

- Germain ? Ce garçon effacé ?

- C'est bien beau de l'accuser mais as-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances, Middleford ?

- Ah, veuillez m'excuser. Tout ceci me paraît tellement évident que j'en oublie de m'expliquer. » plastronna Ciel, se moquant ouvertement du manque d'intelligence de ses camarades.

« Pour vous faire croire qu'il était un fantôme, Germain a eu recours à trois éléments. commença-t-il.

Premièrement, il a voulu vous empêcher de bien le voir en focalisant votre attention sur son visage qu'il éclairait avec ceci. », poursuivit-il en sortant une lampe de poche à verre bombé attachée à une ficelle que l'on pouvait passer autour du cou. Il la porta et l'alluma rapidement.

« Il l'utilisait de cette manière pour illuminer son visage et se donner un aspect fantomatique. Ensuite, afin d'éclairer uniquement son visage, il devait poser quelque chose contre la paroi externe de la lampe et ainsi créer une sorte de mur pour empêcher la lumière d'illuminer autre chose. Il pouvait également l'éteindre selon sa volonté, profitant de l'obscurité de la salle pour donner l'impression qu'il disparaissait. »

L'assemblée d'élèves et McMillan, qui les avait rejoint entre temps, réagirent à l'explication de Ciel et se mirent à chahuter, débâtant sur la cohérence de son raisonnement.

Alois sembla réfléchir avant de se rappeler d'un détail et de lever les yeux vers le brun.

« Mais pourquoi y'avait-il autant de lumière ce soir où on l'a vu ? demanda-t-il, intrigué et voulant tout comprendre jusqu'au détail près.

- Ah ça, c'est très simple. Germain a dû être en retard et n'a pas eu le temps de préparer assez soigneusement son équipement. C'est pour cela que la lumière était aussi forte.» expliqua Ciel avant de se retourner vers Germain. « Ai-je tort ? »

Ce dernier claqua de la langue et tourna le visage vers le côté. Les révélations de Ciel semblaient le désarçonner et il ne dit rien, un air de défaite sur le visage.

« Middleford, interpella McMillan, Et comment expliques-tu cette lourde brume ?» interrogea-t-il.

Ciel plia un doigt sous son menton en un signe de réflexion.

« Eh bien… commença-t-il. Il existe plusieurs façons de faire. L'une des plus simples consiste à utiliser de l'eau chaude et de l'eau froide, un récipient en verre, une plaque métallique, des glaçons* et une torche. Il suffit ensuite de suivre la recette et l'on obtient une brume parfaite. Ceci n'est qu'une basique histoire de chimie ! Et c'est de cela dont disposa Germain comme deuxième élément. » exposa-t-il avec ingéniosité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette rafale de vent, tout à l'heure ? ajouta McMillan, curieux.

- Ah, ça… commenta Ciel avant de se rendre dans un rayon et de revenir avec un objet mécanique comportant une hélice.

- J'ai dû user de ceci pour écarter le brouillard. C'est est un modèle réduit de ventilateur que j'ai pu emprunter. Ce genre d'appareil est beaucoup utilisé dans les usines industrielles afin de refroidir les différentes machines.» expliqua-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton, libérant une puissante bourrasque d'air.

Alois ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement d'admiration devant l'habilité de Ciel et de son raisonnement.

L'assemblée d'élèves, elle, était silencieuse, écoutant attentivement les explications du jeune garçon. Comme s'ils étaient arrivé à cette partie d'un polar où le détective faisait la lumière sur l'origine des crimes, révélant à tous l'identité du coupable, son mobile et les moyens qu'il avait utilisé.

« Enfin, le troisième et dernier élément qu'il a utilisé afin de vous berner, » reprit-t-il avant de s'abaisser et de ramasser une mallette.

Mickael écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'objet.

« Impossible ! Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?! fulmina-t-il en tentant de se libérer du joug d'Alois.

- Toi ! Arrête de te débattre ! » lui intima le blond en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le garçon afin de l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ciel ouvrit la mallette et présenta son contenu à la masse d'élèves, découvrant une large palette de maquillage.

« Aidé de son ami Mickael, il se maquillait tous les soirs afin de se donner ce visage laid et ridiculement effrayant. Il cachait ensuite ses accessoires quelque part dans les toilettes de la cour et s'amusait à jouer les fantômes jusqu'à pas d'heure. » acheva-t-il, un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres alors que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, subjugués par ses explications et son sérieux.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé à parler de cette histoire de fantôme ! »

McMillan se retourna vers son ami Germain, incrédule et croyant pourtant aux paroles de son camarade Ciel.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu fais tout ça ? demanda-t-il, tentant de comprendre alors qu'il se souvenait douloureusement de cet instant où le fantôme l'approchait dangereusement.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. tenta de répondre Germain, mais une boule se formant dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'user proprement de sa voix de fantôme et il ne put empêcher la sienne de ressortir.

- Inutile de nier maintenant, on sait tous que tu es Germain ! attaquèrent des élèves de l'assemblée avec rage, emportant avec eux toute envie de résister.

- Eh bien, c'est que… » commença le jeune garçon à se confesser avant d'être interrompu.

« Bon Dieu, que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'origine du bruit et découvrit les quatre préfets se tenant à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, l'air hagard alors qu'ils balayaient le lieu du regard.

« Les P4 ! » s'enjoua McMillan, un air presque fanatique sur le visage à la vue des quatre garçons.

Le regard de ses derniers s'attarda sur Ciel, qui se tenait au centre de la pièce, à côté d'un garçon déguisé en fantôme et d'un Alois légèrement blessé assis sur un Mickael vautré par terre…

Claude fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua le blond.

« … »

Edgar, le chef du dortoir de Scarlet Fox, s'efforça de retenir un hurlement mais finit par céder, une veine gonflant péniblement sur son front.

« JE VEUX TOUS VOUS VOIR DANS LE BUREAU DE VOS PREFETS RESPECTIFS ! »

* * *

><p>Ciel et Alois étaient assis en face du chef du dortoir de Scarlet Fox, Edgar Redmond. Les jambes croisées, il humait le parfum d'une rose rouge qu'il s'amusait à tournoyer alors que le jeune brun lui expliquait la situation.<p>

Une fois qu'il eut fini, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edgar qui ouvrit les yeux.

« Je suis impressionné, Middleford. Impressionné par ton sérieux et ton dévouement. complimenta-t-il, provoquant l'apparition d'une adorable teinture rouge sur les joues du plus jeune.

Cette école devrait avoir plus d'élèves comme toi passionnés et se battant pour les valeurs que nous défendons tant comme la justice et l'honnêteté. ajouta-t-il avec détermination.

- Je vous remercie de me complimenter ainsi, mais je ne pense pas avoir fait grand-chose. avoua Ciel en esquissant un sourire gratifiant.

Alois fit de grands yeux devant la réaction de son ami habituellement si fier et se retint difficilement de rire.

- Le voilà qui se montre humble en plus de ça… » rehaussa Edgar, ravi par l'attitude de son cadet

Il se releva doucement et accompagna les deux garçons jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu es un parfait modèle pour cette école, Middleford. ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner vers Alois, l'air ravi.

Je suis heureux de te voir plus souvent en classe. Je pense que ton amitié avec Middleford a une bonne influence sur toi. » s'exprima-t-il.

A cette remarque Ciel se retourna vers le blond, un air suspicieux sur le visage qui, lui, ne répondit rien.

Ils quittèrent la pièce après une brève salutation et empruntèrent les escaliers, se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

« Alois ! » résonna une voix dans le dortoir silencieux.

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vivement, découvrant Claude, se tenant à l'autre bout du couloir. Ce dernier ne semblait pas de bonne humeur puisqu'il fronçait les sourcils de contrariété et scrutait Alois d'un air mécontent. Il s'approcha des deux garçons d'un pas rapide et décidé et, une fois arrivé, il attrapa la main du jeune blond et le traîna derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu sois à ce point en rogne ? Et puis lâche-moi, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, là ! se plaignit-il alors que le préfet ne lui prêtait pas attention.

- Hé, où l'emmènes-tu comme ça ? » intervint Ciel, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Claude s'arrêta un instant et se retourna vers lui, un air sévère sur le visage.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de te punir correctement pour t'être ainsi adressé à un préfet. Mais n'aies crainte, je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard, Middleford. » menaça-t-il en redressant ses lunettes et disparaissant dans le sombre couloir.

Ciel resta hébété un instant devant la réaction du chef du dortoir de Sapphire Owl avant de claquer de la langue et de faire demi-tour, se rendant à la D-23 tout seul.

* * *

><p>Alois fut violemment éjecté contre le mur et libéra un cri de douleur.<p>

Claude, encore plus énervé qu'à l'accoutumé posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et le secoua.

« Alois, imbécile ! Que faisais-tu là-bas ? As-tu pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver ?! le gronda-t-il, visiblement inquiet bien que son visage demeurait sombre.

Nous avons trouvé des bombes lacrymogènes et des armes dans les affaires de ce psychopathe. Des _armes_, tu m'entends ? » gueula-t-il en secouant le blond à nouveau.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers son aîné et, d'un air attendri, le dévisagea longuement. Il sourit avec gêne et posa une main sur son visage, effleurant la peau blanche et ferme du préfet.

« Je suis si content, Claude. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi… » se réjouit-il, ne pouvant empêcher des larmes de perler au coin de ses yeux.

Le brun fut pris d'un étrange frisson et son corps bougea de lui-même il prit Alois dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

Le petit cœur du garçon rata un battement et il se lova contre le torse doux et puissant du brun. Ses doigts agrippaient le tissu de sa veste avec force.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, idiot. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Claude ne se sépare de leur étreinte, prenant le visage de son cadet en coupe.

« Cet abruti ne t'a pas raté. » remarqua-t-il en observant le cou meurtri alors qu'il passait ses doigts dessus.

Alois ne dit rien et se laissa faire, les joues rougies et un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Claude plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu rouille du garçon avant de se baisser et de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Dans la chambre de Germain~<em>

_Toc toc toc_

Le garçon, emmitouflé dans ses draps, sursauta. Il se releva d'un bond et ouvrit délicatement la porte.

Un élève sauta sur lui et le fit tomber à la renverse avant de le faire taire en le bâillonnant avec force. Il sortit ensuite une seringue et la brandit en l'air.

« Désolé, mais si jamais quelqu'un venait à découvrir que c'est _moi_ qui t'as demandé de faire tout ça, je pourrais avoir de gros ennuis ! s'excusa-t-il faussement, un sourire de psychopathe étirant ses lèvres.

- Au revoir, Germain ! » chuchota-t-il en abaissant la seringue et l'enfonçant dans le bras du garçon.

Les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier suppliaient son agresseur alors qu'il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter.

« _J'ai bien tenu ma promesse on ne parle plus que de toi maintenant._ »

* * *

><p>*. Le premier bac à glaçon commercialisé, fut breveté en 1932 et produit par la General Appliances Mfg. Company.<p>

_**NDA **__: Voili, voilou, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Comme je l'avais dit dans un chapitre précédent, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de lire vos impressions, vos hypothèses __Est-ce que cet arc vous a plu ? Est-ce que vous saviez dès le début que Germain était derrière tout ça ? Sinon, qui ou quoi ?_

_A vos clavieeeers~ !  
><em>

_Bisous bisous.  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8 : Suspect

_Coucouuu~ ! _

_Oui, oui, je suis toujours en vie. Bien que j'aie dit que je comptais publier toute les semaines, je n'ai pas su gardé mon rythme… Bah c'est pas si grave que ça au pire, vu que j'avais posté deux chapitres d'un coup la dernière fois._

_Finalement, après mures réflexions, le bonus boisson/question sera reporté à plus tard pour diverses raisons scénaristiques et narratives et pleins d'autres trucs sérieux du genre. A la place, vous avez le chapitre 8 qui sert de transition entre l'arc 1 et 2. Ecrit, corrigé et prêt depuis un bon moment, n'attendant plus que vous. _

_J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire même avec les changements qu'aura apporté la fin des vacances et donc la rentrée. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai choisi un emploi du temps assez léger donc j'aurais toujours le temps de m'occuper des publications. Alors n'ayez crainte, même en période scolaire Âmes sœurs sera mise à jour. _

_._

_Je remercie encore une fois mes (fidèles) bêta-lectrices sans qui mon travail n'aurait pas la même qualité._

_Enjoy~_

_PS : J'ai rajouté des petits points (comme ça ".") pour espacer mes paragraphes parce que j'ai remarqué que le site me détruisait complètement ma mise en page. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>** Suspect**

**.**

Assis au fond de la salle d'étude, Ciel rangeait ses livres avec sa nonchalance habituelle lorsque deux garçons l'approchèrent d'un air timide.

« Bonjour. Euh… tu es bien Middleford ? demanda l'un d'eux.

Le brun détacha son regard de ses affaires et daigna le poser sur les deux gêneurs. Compte tenu de leur petite taille, ils devaient être en première année. Il soupira.

- C'est bien moi. »

Les garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil furtif avant de piailler d'enthousiasme.

« C'est donc toi qui as arrêté le fantôme. Tu es trop cool ! s'enchanta le premier, suivi de son ami.

- Tu es mon idole ! »

Ciel ferma l'œil et se leva. Il les remercia à l'aide de l'un de ses sourires hypocrites et prit congé.

.

Murmures et commentaires grouillaient çà et là à mesure qu'il traversait la salle. Il n'y prêta cependant pas attention et quitta le bâtiment.

Depuis l'incident « _fantôme_ », des élèves venaient régulièrement l'aborder, le complimentant sur son exploit à la bibliothèque et « _ô combien il est intelligent et cool !_ ». Bien évidemment, son attitude froide et distante en avait repoussé plus d'un mais il y en avait toujours deux ou trois qui parvenaient à prendre leur courage en main pour l'approcher.

Arrivant dans la cour, il laissa échapper un soupir, fatigué de cette situation, et continua son chemin en traînant des pieds.

.

Il entendit soudain des pas frénétiques courir en sa direction. Il grogna lorsqu'il_ le_ sentit s'accrocher à lui : entourant son cou frêle de ses bras,_ il_ se suspendait complétement à lui, les jambes repliées en arrière.

« Cieeel~ ! » s'amusa la masse de cheveux blonds, attirant l'attention d'un groupe d'élèves assis à un banc qui les regarda d'un air choqué.

« Trancy ! » s'écria le brun, visiblement contrarié. « Je t'ai déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises de ne pas t'accrocher à moi ! se plaignit-il en forçant l'aîné à le libérer de son étreinte.

Ce dernier s'exécuta rapidement et se précipita aux côtés de son ami.

- Mais tes réactions sont tellement amusantes ! se justifia-t-il.

Ciel le fixa d'un œil rond.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à me faire crier. répliqua-t-il, l'air blasé.

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres d'Alois alors qu'il s'approchait du brun et lui soulevait le menton de son index.

- Oh, tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela me fait jubiler de _plaisir_. » murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Ciel l'étudia du regard un instant avant de le repousser et de laisser échapper un « Tss ».

.

Alors que les deux garçons traversaient la cour, des élèves de quatrième année saluèrent Ciel de loin.

« Cette petite agitation t'aura rendu vraiment populaire, Monsieur le détective. remarqua Alois en scrutant le plus jeune.

- Raaah, ne m'en parle pas. maugréa ce dernier, ennuyé.

Alois pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier.

- Disons que je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi. expliqua Ciel en cherchant dans sa poche la clé de leur chambre, la somptueuse porte de leur dortoir, le Scarlet Fox, se dressant à l'horizon.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas être aussi classe ! rit Alois

Ciel s'arrêta un moment, perdu dans le vide.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui mérite toute cette attention, mais Germain. » confessa-t-il.

.

Alois ne quittait pas le brun du regard, détaillant ses moindres expressions, ses moindres réactions. Il aimait particulièrement la manière avec laquelle, lorsqu'il abordait des sujets difficiles, son œil s'assombrissait tout en gardant cette magnifique lueur que seul lui possédait.

Le lendemain de l'incident « _fantôme_ », Germain avait été retrouvé étalé sur le parquet de sa chambre. Il avait alors été envoyé à l'hôpital de Londres pour y recevoir des premiers soins, puis avait été gardé en observation. Après divers examens, les médecins avaient conclu qu'il avait été drogué mais qu'il était sorti d'affaire, plongeant cependant dans un profond coma. Mickael, lui, avait été renvoyé de l'école pour la totalité du trimestre. Sans aucun doute, la nouvelle avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de l'école, choquant les plus jeunes et inquiétant les plus âgés.

« Son agresseur devait être pressé.

- Son agresseur ? répéta Alois, incrédule.

-« Les nombreuses ecchymoses et autres traces de lutte prouvent qu'il a clairement été attaqué. Ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide…Et encore moins une habitude. » expliqua Ciel avec ingéniosité.

.

« Il paraît que ses yeux écarquillés étaient restés fixés sur la porte de sa chambre. Comme si Germain maudissait son agresseur une dernière fois alors qu'il le voyait quitter la pièce, le narguant. » commenta une voix timide derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement vers l'origine du bruit, découvrant McMillan.

Un air ennuyé se dessina sur le visage d'Alois lorsqu'il remarqua le jeune garçon.

« Ça t'arrive souvent d'espionner les gens comme ça ? assena-t-il.

McMillan se recula et tendit les mains devant lui en un signe de paix.

- Oh non, euh...je vous ai juste vu traverser la cour alors je...

- Haaan~ ! Je rêve, tu nous as suivis ! » s'indigna faussement Alois en imitant une expression choquée, la main grossièrement courbée devant sa bouche ouverte en un grand "O".

Ciel soupira.

« Et donc ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » s'intéressa-t-il, bien que son air semblait dire le contraire.

L'interrogé s'empourpra et détourna les yeux. Il leva ensuite le regard et fixa Alois. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Quoi ? » interrogea-t-il, n'aimant pas être observé pour une raison qu'il ignorerait.

.

« Euh, Middleford, cela fait un moment que je voulais te le demander. » commença McMillan timidement. « Tu es ami avec lui ?»

Silence.

« '_'Lui''_ ? Sais-tu de qui tu parles, imbécile ?! » plastronna furieusement le blond, les mains posées sur les hanches en une attitude arrogante.

Le jeune lunetteux prit peur.

« C'est bon, Trancy. » intervint Ciel en s'approchant du curieux. Il s'arrêta devant lui et le scruta.

« En quoi le choix de mes amis te concerne-t-il ?

- Quoi, tu…tu n'es pas au courant ? balbutia le jeune châtain.

Ciel plissa l'œil.

- Au courant de quoi ? insista-t-il, intéressé.

- Trancy, il… »

.

Une claque retentit dans la cour.

La joue rouge et endolorie, McMillan écarquilla les yeux. Il se retint de pleurer et s'enfuit en courant. Ciel se retourna alors vers Alois, visiblement stupéfait par son geste.

-« Qu'avait-il contre toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien de bien important. Rentrons. » rétorqua l'aîné, un sourire en coin naissant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Les cours du lendemain défilèrent rapidement, réjouissant Ciel qui n'attendait plus que le week-end, fatigué de toute cette attention que les élèves lui portaient. Il était habitué à être sous le feu des projecteurs, mais il n'aimait pas ça. <em>Plus maintenant<em>.

Il s'étira avant de se lever et de ranger sa chaise.

Alors qu'il quittait la salle, il remarqua McMillan, qui l'attendait au pas de la porte, les yeux fixant le sol. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il vit son camarade s'arrêter devant lui.

-« Oh, salut Middleford. Je t'attendais. annonça-t-il, une expression amère sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda le brun de son éternel air blasé.

McMillan demeura silencieux un bref instant. Les yeux baissés, il fixait le sol comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il finit par relever les yeux vers son camarade et lui sourire timidement.

.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier. confessa-t-il.

Ciel fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras en une attitude fière.

- Tu n'as rien fait. Et quand bien même, ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais présenter tes excuses, mais à Trancy. expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Je ne peux pas lui adresser la parole. Je…je ne préfère pas. Cette personne est vraiment louche. » avoua McMillan devant les yeux ébahis de Ciel qui arqua un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? Explique-toi. » ordonna-t-il, ne comprenant pas les paroles du garçon aux tâches de rousseur.

Il sentit cette curiosité qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son partenaire de chambre croître, croître jusqu'à prendre de plus grandes dimensions. Elle envahissait maintenant son esprit d'un fin rideau, le rendant incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que _lui_ et _ses_ mystères

Dans un élan de folie, il attrapa le bras de McMillan.

« Explique-moi tout.

L'interpellé balaya le couloir du regard et remarqua que tout le monde les observait d'un œil interrogateur.

- Très bien, allons quelque part. On attire trop l'attention, ici. »

Ciel hocha la tête et desserra le bras de son camarade, le suivant derrière la cage d'escaliers. Ils s'installèrent dans un couloir désert, ne voulant pas rester dans la cour avec le froid de loup qu'il faisait ces temps-ci.

« Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que ce que je vais te raconter, je ne le sais que grâce aux rumeurs. Que…je n'en ai jamais été témoin ou… » Il s'arrêta un instant, les joues rougies et n'arrivant pas à dire la suite. « …ou victime. finit-il, plus rouge que jamais.

- Victime ? » répéta Ciel, étonné devant le choix de mot de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci fit une pause et regarda au loin avant de se rapprocher du brun.

.

« Alois Trancy est homosexuel. » rehaussa-t-il, l'air sérieux.

Ciel resta silencieux, l'air impassible et non-intéressé.

« Et ? finit-il par répondre après avoir jugé que ce silence était très long.

- Comment ça « _et_ » ? N'est-ce pas déjà assez que de le savoir avoir ce genre de penchant ? » insista McMillan, l'air grave, alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les minces épaules du brun.

Ciel soupira.

« Je m'en fiche éperdument. Cela ne regarde que lui. s'expliqua-t-il.

McMillan fit de gros yeux et desserra les doigts qu'il avait enfoncés dans la chair du garçon.

- Middleford…ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu…

Ciel se libéra des mains de son camarade en les claquant d'un bruit retentissant.

- Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné cette idée ? interrogea-t-il durement.

- Oh, comme vous êtes très proches, je croyais que vous… tenta de s'expliquer le châtain en caressant ses mains endolories.

Ciel le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Nous ne sommes pas si proches que cela. Et puis, si tu réfléchis avec cette optique-là, tu accuses également tous ses amis.

- Le voilà, le problème Alois Trancy n'a _pas_ d'amis. » fut l'immédiate réponse de McMillan.

.

Ciel afficha un air incrédule.

« Pardon ? Trancy est tellement chaleureux et affectif que j'ai _souvent_ du mal à le supporter. commenta-t-il.

- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il ne se comporte ainsi qu'avec toi. expliqua McMillan en reposant son dos contre le mur du couloir. La facette que l'école lui connaît est plus…

- Violente ? » proposa Ciel, le souvenir d'Alois, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, perché au-dessus de Mickael, lui revenant en mémoire.

McMillan hocha de la tête et afficha un piteux sourire.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

Ciel se doutait bien que son partenaire de chambre était assez mystérieux. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, lui-même cachait de nombreux secrets. _Des secrets bien plus fous._

Cependant, à cet instant, il se comportait comme ces gens-là qu'il détestait : il voulait en apprendre plus sur Alois et il comptait utiliser tous les moyens dont il disposait pour y arriver.

Une lueur alluma son regard et il s'avança vers son camarade.

.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais de lui. » décréta-t-il avec détermination.

L'interpellé lança un regard interrogateur à son ami avant de s'exécuter.

« Alois Trancy est arrivé au Weston College il y a trois ans. Je n'étais pas encore là, mais, on m'a dit qu'à cette époque, il était très froid et ne parlait presque jamais. exposa McMillan, triant dans ses souvenirs ce qu'il pouvait raconter à ce Ciel qui se montrait curieux et intéressé tout à coup.

- Trancy ? Froid et calme ? » s'étonna le brun, ces mots étant l'exact opposé de ce qu'il connaissait du blond.

- « Ses rapports avec les autres élèves étaient…calamiteux. Il se bagarrait souvent avec eux et on dit qu'il aurait même fait pire. » poursuivit le châtain sans faire attention à l'étonnement de son ami.

- Pire ? répéta Ciel.

- …J'ai honte de le dire… » rougit McMillan.

« Il aurait des relations avec eux ? devina Ciel, s'imaginant d'ores et déjà Alois entouré de garçons.

Cette image eût pour effet de lui faire rater un battement de cœur et une délicate teinte rose colora ses joues, n'étant pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de sujets d'adulte.

- Oui, voilà… Certains élèves l'ont même vu…en plein acte dans des lieux inimaginables. acquiesça McMillan, un air écœuré sur le visage.

- Urgh…inimaginables comme ?

Le lunetteux mit du temps avant de répondre. Il essayait de se remémorer toutes les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu mais elles étaient tellement nombreuses qu'il devait trancher et ne révéler que les pires.

- Les couloirs, la cour, les toilettes, et même la salle de classe. répondit-il. Mais je crois que le pire a été cette histoire avec un cinquième année, dans la chapelle de l'école… Comment peut-il ?! Tu te rends compte, dans un lieu aussi saint ! » fulmina-t-il, les sourcils froncés de dégout.

Ciel ne dit rien.

_« Tss. Les églises ne sont aucunement des lieux saints. __Elles ne peuvent être des maisons de Dieu puisqu'il n'existe pas. Tout cela n'est que pure invention de_ _l'homme créée pour dissiper sa peur de l'inconnu, de la mort. »_

_._

« S'il est aussi obscène pourquoi n'est-il tout simplement pas renvoyé de l'école ? finit-il par demander.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est le fils du Comte Trancy, l'un des plus grands bienfaiteurs de l'école ! Le directeur même ne peut rien contre lui ! C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne se fait pas agresser par les autres élèves. s'esclaffa McMillan avant que son visage ne soit défiguré par la colère. Je le déteste ! Il se permet d'avoir un comportement aussi outrageant et demeure pourtant intouchable ! »

Ciel observa son ami s'indigner avec attention. Apparemment McMillan était très porté sur les valeurs et les bons sentiments.

Il posa son index sous son menton en une posture de réflexion.

« Trancy serait donc plus ''mauvais'' que je ne le pensais. intervint-il.

McMillan laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

- Oh, il l'est bien plus encore. répondit-il. Laisse-moi te dire une rumeur dont j'ai eu vent il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Une lueur de curiosité traversa l'œil de Ciel et il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir que ses lèvres s'ouvrir d'elle-même et que les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Je t'écoute. »

McMillan retira ses lunettes et sortit un mouchoir brodé pour les nettoyer.

« Ça s'est passé lorsqu'il était en deuxième année. commença-t-il. Alois Trancy s'amusait avec des garçons plus âgés dans la salle de jeu. A un moment, l'un d'eux a proposé de jouer à _Truth or Dare_*. Après avoir répondu _« dare »_ plus de trois fois et avoir pêché avec ses aînés, il est obligé de choisir « _truth »_. A la question _**«**__ As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un »_, il aurait répondu _« oui »_…

.

« Middleford; Alois Trancy est suspect. Tu devrais te séparer de lui avant qu'il ne t'attire plus d'ennuis. »

* * *

><p>*Truth or Dare : Action Vérité en anglais :D<p>

_NDA : Prochain chapitre début de l'arc II « Sortie en Ville ». Un arc qui changera vraiment du précédent dans la mesure où l'action se passera en dehors de l'école. Mais le plus important est que l'on se rapprochera du cœur de l'histoire. Bien sûr, vous ne le remarquerez pas directement parce que ce sera encore très léger mais dans ce nouvel arc, un personnage clé fera son apparition. Un personnage qui aura un rôle très important dans Âmes sœurs. _

_Donc voilà, J'attends vos reviews. Faites-moi savoir vos hypothèses, ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, vos attentes pour la suite et pourquoi pas vos propositions ? Je suis toujours preneuse lorsque les idées me plaisent et conviennent avec mon travail alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer ce que voulez._

_._

_Bisous, bisous._


	9. Chapter 9 : Sortie en Ville I

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Remerciements : **Zankyaku-sama**, **Chu-chan** et **Alice-Matsumoto** *w*

… Oui, je suis encore en retard. Je crois que je vais passer les excuses, parce que sérieusement on s'en fout x).

Dorénavant les publications ne se feront plus les lundis mais le vendredi. Ça ne change pas grand-chose puisque je n'avais pas tenu ma parole mais je préviens quand même. Au cas où.

Voici le chapitre 9. Personnellement je suis assez fière du résultat, je crois que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs chapitres. Owii je suis conteeente !

Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer et que l'attente ne vous aura pas dissuader de suivre ma fic é_è.

_Micro annonce :__ Une amie, Alice-Matsumoto, a eu la merveilleuse idée de créer une espèce de blog qui répertorierait les « perles rares » comme j'aime les appeler). Vous trouverez là-dessus un répertoire de fanfics soignées, bien écrites et qui valent la peine d'être lues. _

_C'est partie d'une petite plainte (« j'en ai marre des fics pourries ! ») pour devenir ce que c'est. Pour l'instant, pas beaucoup de fics n'ont été répertoriés mais elle vient seulement de commencer. Je crois qu'un autre membre l'a rejoint et je vais m'y mettre moi aussi. _

_Alors si jamais vous voulez lire une bonne fic' et que vous n'arrivez pas à trouver votre bonheur parmi tous ces self-inserts et autre pairings guimauveux, OOCeux et désastreux en somme, n'hésitez pas à cliquer ici : (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces et d'ajouter un http deux points double slash bien sur)_

elaiss. redheberg. allegoria /

.

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>** Sortie en ville I**

.

Dans un coin retiré de la banlieue de Londres, se dressait un immense manoir tenant sur plusieurs étages. À l'entrée, on pouvait voir un grand jardin à la française que diverses formes géométriques, labyrinthes, fontaines, jets d'eau et autres statuettes cisaillaient. L'édifice, lui, était l'un de ces bâtiments que le temps ne rendait que plus beau. De nombreux ornements le décoraient et lui donnaient un aspect imposant. Le tout dégageait un quelque chose de théâtral.

A l'intérieur, un homme tout de noir vêtu traversait les couloirs en poussant une desserte. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois et frappa trois fois avant de recevoir la permission d'entrer. Cette dernière lui étant accordée par une voix rauque et calleuse, il s'exécuta.

« Je viens vous apporter votre thé de l'après-midi, mon seigneur. Aussi, ceci vient d'arriver : le dernier rapport de votre fils. » annonça-t-il en présentant une lettre cachetée à son maître.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Pendant ce temps-là au Weston College~ _

_._

Ciel ouvrit la porte de la D-23 avec nonchalance et y pénétra. Il fut confronté à Alois qui arborait un sourire radieux.

« - Cieeeel~, tu es enfin rentré ! J'ai quelque chose de super génial à te proposer ! » s'écria-t-il avant de se jeter sur son camarade qui eut un mouvement de recul. Geste que le blond ne tarda pas à remarquer.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien du tout. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Alois demeura silencieux et, d'un regard incrédule, scruta son jeune ami: quelque chose avait légèrement changé dans son comportement. Quelque chose de nouveau. De la prudence, peut-être ? Oh non ! Alois n'aimait pas ça. Il plissa les yeux et tourna les talons dans un geste gracieux.

-Non, pour rien. »

Ciel ne renchérit pas. Il posa directement ses affaires sur son bureau et se dirigea vers son armoire pour chercher de quoi s'habiller. Assis à l'envers sur sa chaise, le plus âgé n'en ratait pas une miette et continuait à le lorgner.

« - Tu vas prendre une douche ?

-Non, un bain. »

Après avoir pris ses vêtements et pris sa trousse de toilette, il referma l'armoire et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Il s'arrêta un court instant et se retourna vers Alois. Ce dernier, lisant du désintérêt dans l'œil qui se posait sur lui, changea d'expression et maquilla son inquiétude par un de ses sourires habituels.

« - A tout à l'heure. » salua le brun, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de l'étage.

.

Une fois arrivé à la salle de bain, Ciel se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'extase, appréciant ce confort et sentant toute la fatigue des derniers jours le quitter. Entre les incessantes éloges de ses camarades et les manifestations joyeuses de Trancy, cette semaine avait été, _en effet_, très éprouvante.

Il plongea un peu plus dans l'eau, ne laissant dépasser que le bout de son nez afin de pouvoir respirer. A évoquer ainsi son camarade de chambre, sa conversation de tout à l'heure avec McMillan lui revint en tête et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

.

« _Si les rumeurs disent bien vrai, Trancy aurait déjà tué quelqu'un… Comment devrais-je me positionner par rapport à lui ? Moi, qui n'ai pas réussi à abattre l'homme que je pensais être à l'origine de ma damnation. Moi, qui n'ai fait que mettre en danger celle que je me dois de protéger._

_Ils disent que nos premières impressions ne sont pas à négliger… Lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, dans ce couloir désert c'était un ange que j'ai cru voir. Un ange immaculé digne des tableaux de Botticelli. Je me doutais toutefois bien qu'il n'était pas que sourires et chaleur, et, plus le temps passe, plus je lui découvre de nouvelles facettes. _

_Comment s'est-il prit pour tuer sa victime ? S'est-il servi de poison ? De ses mains ? D'armes ? A-t-il appuyé sur la gâchette de son révolver avec sang-froid comme je devais le faire ? Non, il est bien plus émotif. Un sourire psychopathe ondulant ses lèvres rose pâle le siérait mieux... Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas tuer cette personne ? Peut-être était-il contraint de le faire ? Peut-être étaient-ce des larmes de regret qui glissaient sur ses joues alors qu'il portait le coup fatal ? D'ailleurs, qui a-t-il bien pu tuer ? Cherchait-il à se défendre d'une menace ? Etait-ce en rapport avec ce sang Trancy qui coule dans ses veines ? Ou bien était-ce une de ses liaisons homosexuelles qui aurait mal finie ? McMillan l'a décrit comme quelqu'un de libertin et de joueur. Peut-être que l'un de ses amants n'acceptait pas son mode de vie et a voulu y remédier. Les choses auraient mal tournées et Trancy aurait été obligé de le mettre à mort…_ »

.

Ciel se releva et changea de position, tendant les jambes. Il posa ses bras sur le rebord de la baignoire et plaça sa tête sur le creux de ses coudes. Ses cheveux gouttaient délicatement sur son visage poupin et rougi par la chaleur de l'eau alors que son unique œil visible se perdait de nouveau dans sa réflexion.

« _Je ne possède que très peu d'informations, je ne peux rien en conclure… Toutes ces rumeurs doivent avoir exagéré les faits et gestes de Trancy après avoir plusieurs fois fait le tour de l'école. Elles sont trop nombreuses pour que je puisse me pencher sur chacune d'elles… Mais elles ont toutes un point en commun : Trancy est homosexuel et a partagé les plaisirs de la chair avec des hommes à de nombreuses reprises…_ »

A cette pensée, les joues du jeune garçon prirent une délicate teinte rose. Il releva la tête un instant, comme si quelque chose lui était passé par l'esprit. Il resta ainsi un court instant avant de se baisser et de revenir à sa position initiale, le regard fuyant. Ciel n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la sexualité…

.

« _Il est vrai que Trancy est très… érotique dans sa manière d'être. Son attitude, ses gestes, son discours… tout en lui respire une sensualité évidente… Il a déjà couché plusieurs fois… Avec des hommes. J'ignore pourquoi mais cette pensée me dérange. Je sais que ce n'est pas le penchant de Trancy qui me pose problème. Je sais très bien que ce genre de personne existe et, bien que je ne partage pas leur_s _inclinations, je peux les accepter. Ce que les autres font de leur vie privée m'importe guère, tant que ces personnes ne viennent pas m'importuner._

_Mais alors… quel est ce sentiment ?_ »

Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, Ciel fronça des sourcils. Il était rare que l'un de ses raisonnements lui échappe, et cela le déstabilisait au plus haut point. Il détestait les choses que son esprit n'arrivait à anticiper, et sa réaction incompréhensible vis-à-vis de Trancy créait en lui une vive contrariété. Réalisant qu'il n'avait que trop peu d'éléments pour trouver réponses à ses interrogations, il retroussa le nez en une moue irritée avant de s'enfoncer dans des réflexions sinueuses pouvant le mener à la réponse de son mécontentement.

_On me dit souvent que je suis très mature, que mon attitude calme et posée fait très adulte. A mes yeux, je pense que pour accomplir ma mission il est préférable que mon être vive toutes les expériences possibles. Ainsi, je deviendrai plus fort, plus apte à garder mon sang-froid et ce en toute circonstance. C'est bien cela, être adulte, n'est-ce pas ? Etre capable de prendre les choses en main, quoiqu'il puisse se passer. _

_J'ai déjà tout perdu une fois, ai été au seuil de la mort et vécu des choses incroyables, mais je reste encore un enfant. La seule chose qui me différencie d'un adulte à proprement parler c'est l'initiation aux relations charnelles… »_

Ciel se releva avec énergie, l'œil écarquillé. Il affichait une expression indécise et fixait un point imaginaire. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et détacha son regard du vide pour le poser sur le pommeau d'eau qu'il alluma avant de se laisser négligemment arroser par l'agréable liquide.

« Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense… »

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dès qu'il eut fini, Ciel se dirigea vers sa chambre. Depuis qu'il était rentré au Weston College, il n'était allé que très peu à la salle de bain de l'étage, peu enclin à se baigner dans un endroit qu'il devrait partager avec tout un dortoir. Mais avec le temps, l'envie de prendre un bon bain chaud avait pris le dessus sur sa répugnance. Portant une large serviette de bain sur ses minces épaules englouties sous une chemise de nuit trop grande, il traversa le couloir avec hâte, voulant se dépêcher de regagner la douce chaleur de son lit. Il tourna la poignée et entra rapidement, le froid du couloir commençant à trop se faire sentir. Il trouva Alois assoupi gauchement à son bureau.

« Oy, Trancy, si tu veux dormir, fais-le dans ton lit. »

Lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse, il se rapprocha de son aîné. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement et semblait épuisé.

« - C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas rentré de la nuit, hier. » remarqua Ciel en se rappelant la veille.

.

_Le brun était à son bureau, relisant un texte sur lequel il avait contrôle le lendemain._

_« - Je sors ! s'exclama Alois au pas de la porte._

_- A tout à l'heure._

_- Oh que non, ce soir je ne dors pas ici !_

_- ..._

_- Tu ne me demandes pas où je vais ?_

_- Tu fais ce que tu veux. »_

.

Il se dirigea alors vers le lit de son camarade où il prit une couverture. Il le posa sur les frêles épaules de son aîné.

« _Bah! Il risquerait d'attraper froid !_ » se dit-il, une adorable moue sur le visage.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le lendemain, le jeune brun se réveilla de bonne heure, assez heureux d'être _enfin_ en week-end. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers son armoire d'un pas nonchalant lorsqu'il remarqua un petit papier sur son bureau. Il s'empressa de le prendre entre ses mains pour en lire le contenu.

_« Merci beaucoup pour le drap, je croyais mourir de froid. Je t'adore !_

_PS : Rejoins-moi à la cafétéria._

_Alois T. »_

« Imbécile. »

.

Une fois sa toilette faite, il quitta la chambre. Au vu de son manque d'affection pource genre de lieu très fréquenté, il ne s'était rendu à la cafétéria que très rarement. Il parvint cependant à trouver son chemin, son sens de l'orientation semblant s'améliorer au fil du temps. Après avoir choisi ses douceurs préférées, il chercha Alois du regard. Il le trouva assis à une table au fond. Il prit son plateau en main et se hâta de le rejoindre.

« - Bonjour.

Le blond se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son cadet l'interpeller. Il lui offrit un grand sourire et lui fit de la place en déplaçant de nombreux gâteaux présents sur la table.

- Bonjour, Ciel. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Fort bien, oui. »

.

Le brun s'empressa de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et d'en prendre une gorgée. Il sentit une vague de chaleur glisser dans sa gorge, lui apportant une sensation de bien-être face à la rudesse du temps de ces derniers jours.

« Ah là là lààà, je suis si heureux que le week-end soit arrivé. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être en cours, M. Trumann commençait vraiment à me sortir par la tête ! » se plaignit le plus âgé en mordant dans sa brioche.

Ciel ne répondit que d'un « hum ». Tant qu'il n'avait pas fini de petit-déjeuner, il était d'humeur bougonne et peu bavard - déjà qu'il ne l'était pas en temps normal - …

« - Et toi ? Tu n'en as pas marre de cette routine ? » demanda le blond.

L'interrogé détacha le regard de son plat pour le poser sur son ami. Ce dernier affichait un grand sourire et penchait la tête sur le côté, attendant sa réponse avec intérêt.

« Oh que si, je rêve d'être en vacances et de quitter cette école pour quelques jours.

- Inutile d'attendre les vacances, sortons en ville ! » proposa Alois avec entrain.

Un éclat vif traversa l'œil du brun alors qu'il afficha une mine intéressée.

« Je croyais que les élèves n'avaient le droit de sortir que très rarement. s'étonna-t-il.

- Tout à fait. Dis-moi, depuis ton arrivée ici es-tu sorti au moins une fois ?

- Non. »

Une expression de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de l'aîné.

« Eh bien voilà ! Il en va de même pour moi, on peut donc se permettre ce petit plaisir et demander la permission. »

A ces mots, une mine réjouie illumina le visage poupin de Ciel. Trancy avait raison : il était arrivé le 4 octobre, depuis exactement un mois, jour pour jour. Il ne supportait que très peu d'être ainsi enfermé, alors une petite virée en ville ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien.

.

« - Et que ferons-nous ? demanda-t-il, une pique de curiosité dans la voix.

- Je connais une bonne adresse. C'est une auberge que tient une connaissance de mon père, nous pourrons y passer le week-end. Et nous pourrons profiter des feux d'artifices de la _Guy Fawke's Night_*** :** les fenêtres de l'établissement offrent une vue magnifique sur toute la ville ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je dis que cela me plairait bien.

- Haaa~ ! » se réjouit le blond en se relevant d'un coup, en faisant tomber sa chaise par terre. Il prit les mains de Ciel dans les siennes et poursuivit avec le même enthousiasme. « Dans ce cas je cours demander la permission à Redmond, je règle un petit détail puis je te rejoins dans notre chambre où on prépare nos petites affaires avant d'aller prendre l'air à Londres ! »

Le petit brun esquissa un léger sourire, touché par la pétulance de son ami.

« Oui…on fait ça comme ça. accepta-t-il avec gêne.

-Très bien. A toute à l'heure alors, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence, mon petit Cieeel~ ! » s'enjoua Alois en quittant la table avec énergie, laissant derrière lui un Ciel bougonnant, une adorable moue sur le visage.

« Comment ça ''_mon petit'' _?! » pesta-t-il dans sa barbe.

.

« Les rumeurs disaient donc vrai. » fit une voix adulte derrière le garçon.

Ciel écarquilla l'œil, il reconnaissait cette voix. Il se retourna rapidement.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme de quelques années de plus que lui. Il avait une courte chevelure blonde qui ondulait légèrement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en une mine renfrognée et sa stature droite respirait le sérieux.

« Edward ! »

« _Je savais qu'il était à cette école, mais vu que nous n'habitons pas le même dortoir et ne sommes pas dans la même classe, je ne l'ai jamais croisé…_ » se dit-il.

Le concerné regardait son cadet d'un air irrité. Bien que partageant le même foyer, c'est-à-dire le manoir Middleford, ça n'avait jamais été la bonne entente entre eux. Et les rares fois où ils se rencontraient, c'était un malaise pesant qui flottait entre eux.

.

« Je n'y croyais pas lorsqu'on m'a dit que tu _le_ côtoyais, mais j'ai eu tort ! s'indigna Edward.

Ciel laissa échapper un soupir. Et voilà, encore un autre qui voulait contrôler ses fréquentations… Décidément, ils s'y mettaient tous, ces derniers temps.

- Je n'ai aucunement envie de t'entendre me faire la moral sur qui devrais-je fréquenter ou non. se plaignit-il avec lassitude.

Le blond grinça des dents et posa deux mains fermes sur les frêles épaules du garçon, agacé par son attitude nonchalante.

- Je te croyais fidèle à Elisabeth ! »

Le regard de Ciel s'obscurcit à cette remarque. Edward s'attaquait à un sujet tabou, un sujet que Ciel n'aimait _vraiment_ pas aborder.

« Tu viens de faire deux erreurs : Primo, je ne partage rien avec Trancy et, secundo, mais j'imagine tu le sais déjà, mais, les choses ont changé entre Elisabeth et moi depuis _cette_ _époque_… De plus, je pensais que tu n'approuvais pas notre _couple_.

L'aîné claqua de la langue. Assurément, Ciel avait toujours quelque chose à redire ! Il retira sa prise sur lui et mit les mains dans ses poches, se préparant à faire demi-tour.

- Evidemment que je refuse de te donner mon adorable petite sœur ! »

Il quitta la cafétéria sur ces mots, laissant Ciel seul et d'une humeur massacrante qui risquait fort de lui gâcher sa sortie à Londres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDA<strong>__ : *__Guy Fawkes Night__ : C'est une fête célébrée le 5 novembre au Royaume-Uni (et dans quelques autres pays anglo-saxons aussi). Elle commémore l'échec d'un groupe de catholiques qui voulait faire exploser le Parlement de Westminster avec trente-six barils de poudre. Guy Fawkes était à la tête de ce groupe, d'où le nom de la fête. A cette occasion, tous les ans, sont préparés de nombreuses festivités comme des feux d'artifice, de la nourriture et des marionnettes à l'effigie de Guy Fawkes que l'on brûle dans la rue. _

_Je vous conseille quand même de vous renseigner là-dessus sur Wikipédia, il saura mieux vous expliquer x)_

_Dans l'univers de Kuroshitsuji, il y a quelque chose d'autre à célébrer le 5 Novembre… Certains fans savent sûrement de quoi je parle, mais chuuut~ je n'en dis pas plus._

_._

_Voili voilou, ce sera tout pour la publication de cette semaine. On se retrouve –normalement- dans sept jours pour le chapitre 10. Haha, je peux vous dire dès maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont (bientôt) commencer._

_Bisous, bisous,_

_Aissri K._


	10. Chapter 10 : Sortie en Ville II

(_NDA :_ _Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que je m'excuse du retard. ^^')_

_Remerciements :__ Zangyaku-sama, Alice-Matsumoto et Chu-Chan. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne x)_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>** Sortie en ville II**

.

Cela faisait quelques minutes, qu'en furie, Alois avait frappé à la porte de Redmond, les joues rougies par l'effort et un grand sourire illuminant ses traits.

La chambre du préfet était immense. Richement décorée et spacieuse, elle comprenait de nombreux meubles raffinés. Bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'il y entrait, le petit blond se perdait toujours dans sa contemplation, son regard papillonnant de long en large sur le luxe complet de la pièce.

« Une sortie en ville, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi t'en empêcherai-je, petit Alois ? » demanda le préfet sur un ton ironique.

L'interrogé afficha une mine étonnée devant l'amusement évident de son locuteur. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je vous donne la permission de sortir avec plaisir ! »

A cette exclamation, le plus jeune soupira de soulagement.

« - Ah là là là, j'avais tellement peur que tu refuses que j'en ai oublié de respirer. Tehee~ ! s'expliqua-t-il gaiement.

- Décidément peu importe le temps, tu auras toujours cette fausse image de moi. ''_Redmond le tyran_…'' Remarque, avec toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent sur toi, je ne comprends que très bien tes doutes. Tu as simplement plus de mal que la norme à me faire confiance et reste sur tes gardes.

- Pas tant que cela. Disons que j'ai du mal à me détacher de mes premières impressions.

- Et ? Quelle a donc été celle que tu as eue de moi ?

- Que tu étais autoritaire et que tu ne m'aimais pas. » avoua Alois d'un trait.

L'innocence et le caractère enfantin de sa déclaration arrachèrent un rire à l'aîné qui posa une main pudique devant ses lèvres. Le concerné gonfla ses joues à cette réaction.

« Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ?

-Ha ha ha ha, Alois, tu agis vraiment comme un enfant parfois. »

.

Une fois l'euphorie du plus âgé passée, un calme s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Les professeurs, les élèves de cette école… voire même les préfets. Toutes ces personnes ont beau être contre toi, sache que moi, Edgar Redmond, suis de ton côté et ne partage pas leur opinion. » confessa l'adulte avec sérieux, devant les yeux grands ouverts du petit blond qui passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, recoiffant une mèche rebelle.

« Ta récente assiduité va les faire taire et les forcer à revoir leur jugement. reprit le jeune préfet.

- Oh, j'en doute. On ne change pas trois ans en un clin d'œil comme cela. corrigea Alois.

- Je sais bien que tu ne trouves pas cette situation alarmante, mais permets-moi de te dire que tu te trompes. Avoir toute l'école contre toi… Comment veux-tu évoluer et devenir un parfait gentleman dans un milieu pareil ? C'est pour cela que ton amitié avec Middleford est une bonne chose. »

Le nom évoqué titilla l'attention du blond qui s'ennuyait de la tournure que prenait la conversation et un vif intérêt piqua ses yeux.

« Ciel ?

- Oui, Ciel Middleford, ton camarade de chambre et unique ami. Depuis son arrivée, tu as montré une toute autre facette de ta personnalité, une facette que tu ne montrais qu'en privée…Et tu as changé. Tu t'es mis à venir en classe plus souvent, à te montrer moins insolant envers tes camarades et tes professeurs et tu as même réussi à garder des notes correctes. se réjouit le préfet, son index se baladant sur les reliures sophistiquées des livres de son immense bibliothèque.

Alois ne dit rien. Il pouffa légèrement, une expression amusée sur le visage.

- Lui aussi semble avoir d'assez gros problèmes, son attitude impassible et ce cache-œil ne font que confirmer ce que j'ai déjà lu dans son dossier...Alois, je t'encourage vivement à continuer de le fréquenter. Cette amitié vous sera bénéfique à tous deux. Et si jamais les rumeurs ou tes camarades venaient à vous déranger, je me chargerais de régler ça _moi-même_.

N'oublie pas que comme mon cousin, Lord Aleister Chamber, le Vicomte de Druitt , je tiens beaucoup à toi. » Redmond finit par lâcher avec assurance.

Devant cette confession pleine de bons sentiments, Alois baissa les yeux, gêné par toute cette affection. Une adorable teinte rose empourpra ses joues alors qu'il sourit chaleureusement à son aîné.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Quelques temps plus tard, dans le brouhaha permanent de la ville de Londres~_

.

Une voiture à chevaux s'arrêta avec délicatesse, les animaux s'ébrouant, frappant leurs sabots contre le sol. La porte s'ouvrit et nos deux amis en sortirent. Le cocher s'était garé devant l'auberge où ils comptaient séjourner, ce qui leur épargnait de se faire tremper par la pluie qui se versait en trombes sur les rues depuis plus d'une heure.

Alois marchait d'un pas rapide, devançant Ciel qui trainait les pieds. Ce dernier affichait une expression détachée et semblait préoccupé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit son camarade se plaindre qu'il comprit qu'il devait parler dans le vide depuis un moment.

« Mais les vacances n'arrivent que dans un moiiiis~ ! … Voire plus !

- Contente-toi de ce que tu as. C'est déjà mieux que rien, non ? raisonna le brun.

- Hum. D'ailleurs, tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances ? demanda Alois

Une légère secousse de nervosité traversa le corps frêle du brun qui ne tarda pas à dissimuler son anxiété par un de ses faux sourires.

- Oui, j'ai _hâte_ d'y être.

Le plus âgé s'arrêta et se retourna à cette réponse, observant le garçon avec insistance. Il finit cependant par poser les yeux sur l'entrée de l'auberge qui se dressait devant lui.

-Moi aussi. » rétorqua-t-il, mettant un terme à leur discussion.

.

Aaah~ qu'il faisait bon à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Une odeur de pain fraichement sorti de four se dégageait des cuisines, et cette chaleur…

A peines entrés, l'aubergiste –un homme assez corpulent, portant un air sympathique- aperçut les deux jeunes garçons à qui il ne tarda pas à offrir un sourire. Ces derniers s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir où l'homme remarqua enfin le blond. Il ouvrit des yeux tout ronds.

« Alois ! s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme et surprise.

Comme tu as grandi ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai eu sous mon toit.

- Oh, cela fait juste deux ans. rétorqua le concerné.

- Que deviens ton père ? Toujours aussi dépendant à la boisson ?

- On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes.

- Ha ha ha ha. »

Une fois que l'aubergiste ait fini de rire –un rire gras et fort-, Alois passa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Ciel qui s'était éclipsé derrière le blond alors qu'il conversait. Le brun affichait une mine gênée et n'avait franchement pas l'air à l'aise.

« Aujourd'hui, je suis venu avec mon ami, Ciel Middleford. expliqua Alois en présentant le brun.

- Bonjour. fit ce dernier avec peu d'enthousiasme.

L'aubergiste se rapprocha de lui d'un mouvement brusque –assez pour lui déplaire- et l'examina d'un air sérieux. Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux.

-Aaah~ ! C'est donc un garçooon ! s'exclama-t-il au plus grand drame du brun qui se mit à grommeler des mots incompréhensibles, une veine gonflant péniblement sur son front.

Je pensais que tu avais ramené une fille !

-Ah ha ha, je ne me permettrais pas d'amener ce genre de compagnie ici, voyons. » rectifia Alois, amusé.

.

« Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps. Je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations. » finit par dire l'aubergiste en tendant une clé au jeune blond.

Après une dernière salutation, les deux garçons le quittèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur location. C'était une chambre chaleureuse et charmante, arrangée dans un style très simple. Le sol était dallé et résonnait sous les pas de nos deux amis. Le plafond comportait des poutres apparentes. Les mur étaient entièrement faits de pierre et accueillaient de petites fenêtres au sein de charmantes alcôves. Les lourds rideaux de velours étaient tirés sur les côtés, laissant entrer la lumière du jour. Un poêle à bois permettant de rajouter un peu de chaleur et de confort lors des nuits trop fraîches était posée en face de l'entrée, sur la cheminée, près d'une petite table en bois. Enfin, au fond de la pièce se trouvaient deux lits simples côté à côte, recouverts d'épaisses couvertures.

« Alors, tu aimes ? » demanda Alois.

L'interrogé ne répondit que d'un soupir. Il se jeta sur l'un des lits et resta dans la même position pendant plusieurs secondes.

Le blond cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? fit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je suis fatigué. »

Alois pencha la tête sur le côté. Cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas…

« Eh bien justement. Nous ne sommes pas venus jusqu'ici pour dormir mais pour nous amuser. Aller, viens, allons nous promener ! » insista-t-il en tirant le bras du plus jeune.

Ce dernier grogna et se dégagea de la prise du blond avec nonchalance.

« Lâche-moi. pesta-t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ?! » s'emporta Alois.

Cette attitude nonchalante commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait fuir l'école pour passer du bon temps, mais, _**lui**_ ne pouvait pas l'accompagner -trop pris par sa charge de _préfet_-. Il s'était alors dit que Ciel ferait l'affaire. De plus, lui aussi semblait avoir besoin de prendre un peu d'air.

Il s'était montré entreprenant et avait voulu lui apporter un peu de réconfort et c'était comme ça qu'il le remerciait : en se vautrant sur un lit et en gâchant l'ambiance !

.

Alors qu'Alois s'asseyait à côté du garçon, il se calma : Ciel était allongé maladroitement et avait enfoui son visage dans l'un des coussins... La vue était attendrissante.

Le plus âgé s'en doutait déjà mais Redmond lui avait dit que son ami n'avait pas la vie facile. Il se devait donc d'agir avec tact lorsqu'il le voyait dans ce genre d'état.

« _Mais ce n'est pas ma faute !_ pensa-t-il. _Et puis, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois ainsi._ »

Il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du garçon, et un flot de tendresse lui parcourut l'esprit. Il se contrôla cependant, ne voulant pas le brusquer. L'embarrasser encore moins. Le plus jeune était plutôt réservé et n'était pas à l'aise avec les sentiments.

« - C'est l'aubergiste qui t'a mis en colère ? Ne fais pas attention à ses remarques, va. Il m'a aussi pris pour une fille la première fois qu'il m'a vu. Et puis, il faut dire que tu es assez ravissant, Ciel. s'exprima-t-il, tentant de comprendre le soudain changement d'humeur de son ami lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun ne réagissait pas.

Eh, tu m'entends ?! s'impatienta-t-il.

- Oui, très bien même. Alors cesse de crier dans mes oreilles !

Le blond afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Haaa~ ! Alors, j'avais bien raison. C'est l'aubergiste qui t-

- Je me fiche complètement de cet homme. coupa Ciel en se relevant, l'air sombre.

Le jeune blond afficha une expression inquiète devant l'humeur massacrante du brun qui ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

- Ce n'est rien, Trancy. Un simple coup de fatigue, c'est tout. »

.

Le blond détailla son ami minutieusement : il affichait une expression excédée et fixait le vide. Alois se rappela alors que l'attitude de Ciel n'était pas nouvelle. Ce matin, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé après son entrevue avec Redmond, il avait remarqué que Ciel était d'humeur maussade et que quelque chose semblait le contrarier… Qu'est-ce que Ciel pouvait bien lui cacher ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi mystérieux, mais maintenant qu'Alois l'avait vu dans cet état, _oh_ il mourrait d'envie de percer _tous_ ses secrets.

« De toute façon, on ne peut pas sortir avec cette pluie… » soupira-t-il, en faisant la moue lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Soudain, il se releva d'un bond, faisant légèrement sursauter le brun. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur Ciel ? Soit ! Il allait tout savoir. Et ce, ce soir même ! Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et il rapprocha son visage du brun avec langueur. Ce dernier se recula, n'appréciant pas la proximité du blond.

« Ciel, tu te souviens de cette fête que tu m'avais promise après l'incident fantôme ?

- Euh, non.

- Mais si ! Le soleil se couchait, on était dans la cour et tu venais de te réveiller. Tu avais promis que l'on fêtera notre réussite contre Germain. Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ?! gronda Alois en gonflant ses joues.

- Oh si, je m'en souviens maintenant.

Le blond retrouva son sourire intriguant.

- Vu que j'étais rentré tard ce soir-là, on n'avait pas pu la faire. Et, en fin de compte, je ne t'ai jamais relancé là-dessus alors…

- Viens-en au vif du sujet, Trancy. commanda Ciel avec ennui.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, faisons la fête ce soir ! »

Le brun soupira.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur festive. De plus, je n'ai rien à célébrer aujourd'hui.

- Mais c'est la _Bonfire Night_ ***** ! Tu verras, les feux d'artifices sont magnifiques vus d'ici ! Je demanderais à ce que l'on nous ramène des _wrapped potatoes_, des_ saucisses _et des_ marshmallows grillés_ ***** !

- Et un _Parkin Cake_*****. exigea Ciel, une adorable moue sur le visage.

Alois ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par la demande du plus jeune.

- Ca alors ! Moi qui pensais que ces festivités de bas étage n'étaient pas adaptées pour le palais de notre Lord Middleford préféré, me voilà ravi ! se moqua-t-il.

- Peu raffiné ou pas, le Parkin Cake est un gâteau que j'apprécie.

- Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours ! » rit le blond.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'avancer jusqu'à la porte et tourna la poignée avec entrain. Il passa la tête entre l'encadrement, cherchant un domestique du regard. Enfin, on l'entendit s'exprimer clairement et ordonner qu'on lui apporte les différents mets.

Il alla ensuite fouiller quelque chose dans son sac.

.

Ciel se releva péniblement et s'étira. Il avait les membres engourdis.

« Regarde ! décréta Alois en présentant une bouteille de vin à son ami.

C'est Claude qui me l'a donné.

L'interpellé se retourna vers le blond et inspecta l'objet.

- Ce préfet prétentieux t'offre du vin aussi raffiné ? Vous devez être proches. déduit-il en plissant l'œil.

Alois fit de gros yeux et afficha un air surpris, étonné par le manque de respect que Ciel semblait porter envers leur aîné.

- Pas spécialement. rétorqua-t-il.

- Hum. »

Alois, voyant l'ambiance prendre une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas, décida d'y remédier.

.

« Ciel, tu réagis toujours de la même façon lorsque tu n'es pas satisfait par une réponse. s'enquit-il.

- Comment cela ?

- Lentement, tu détaches ton regard et te mets à fixer le vide. Tu ne clignes plus des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses ta petite idée. Et après cela, en général tu soupires et ressors de tes rêveries. expliqua Alois.

Le brun soupira péniblement.

- Trancy, ne t'arrêtes-tu donc jamais de m'observer ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rose pâle de l'aîné.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, Ciel. Tu es une personne vraiment intéressante. Tes réactions et ta compagnie sont toujours amusantes. avoua-t-il avant de poursuivre. J'apprécie _sincèrement_ ta présence. »

Une délicate teinte rose colora les joues poupines de Ciel qui détourna le regard de son ami, gêné après une telle confession. Il ne dit rien, et ne reposa plus l'œil sur Alois.

.

« - Et bah alors, tu ne réponds pas ? s'étonna le blond en tentant de croiser le regard de l'interrogé.

- Ce n'était pas une question, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Alois fronça les sourcils et allongea les lèvres en une moue boudeuse.

- Tu pourrais, par exemple, me dire si toi aussi tu m'aimes bien, tiens !

Cette proposition eût pour effet d'agacer Ciel qui ne tarda pas à grogner de mécontentement et à répliquer, une veine gonflant frénétiquement sur son front.

- Cesse donc de geindre, tu m'exaspères !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, choqués par l'humeur du plus jeune.

-Mais enfin, Ciel, je ne t'ai pas demandé grand-chose… » essaya-t-il de se justifier en vain.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami était vraiment embêté et que son tempérament ne se calmait pas, il jugea bon de ne pas insister. Décidant de faire quelque chose contre la lourdeur qui semblait à nouveau envahir l'atmosphère, il s'étira avec énergie et se leva.

« Ce n'est pas tout, mais, on a une réussite à fêter ! » rappela-t-il.

Ciel reporta son regard sur lui. Il le vit chercher maladroitement dans son sac pour finalement trouver un tire-bouchon. Ce dernier vint ensuite gauchement s'asseoir à ses côtés et ouvrit la bouteille de vin, faisant un grand « _plop_ ! ».

.

« Regarde, prends la bouteille comme ça et…bois ! » expliqua-t-il avant de pencher la tête en arrière avec rapidité et de prendre une grande gorgée de vin, sa pomme d'Adam se mouvant au fur et à mesure que le liquide se déversait en lui et lui apportait chaleur et euphorie. Une fois qu'il eut vidé la moitié de la bouteille, il la sépara de ses lèvres en un bruit mouillé et expira bruyamment. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le jeune brun, il le vit afficher un air de dégout devant ses manières peu distinguées. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la bouteille. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, une grimace de répulsion sur le visage, avant de finalement attraper la bouteille et de la porter à sa bouche, buvant avec aise.

« Tu bois bien ! remarqua Alois, ébahi.

-J'ai l'habitude.

- As-tu déjà été ivre mort ? s'intéressa le blond, une curiosité non dissimulée dans la voix.

-Non, Trancy. J'apprécie certes l'alcool, mais, je ne suis pas un sac à vin pour autant. »

A cela le jeune blond laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, satisfait de voir son ami irrité. Ce dernier porta la bouteille à ses lèvres avant d'être interrompu par les incessantes questions du blond.

« Alors, que fais-tu quand tu es triste ou quand tu ne te sens pas bien ? Ne noies-tu pas ton chagrin dans l'alcool ? demanda-t-il à son ami de plus belle, l'œil brillant et un large sourire obscène sur les lèvres.

Cette question sembla déranger Ciel puisqu'il plissa l'œil et reposa la bouteille. Il ne dit rien. Alois pencha la tête, tentant de rentrer dans le champ de vision de Ciel mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Il était perdu, loin, loin dans de douloureux souvenirs…

Alois se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il ne tirera rien de Ciel s'il se mettait dans cet état à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Alors qu'il passa ses doigts sur la main du brun, un cri retentit à l'étage du dessus. Un cri de pure terreur…

_A suivre~_

* * *

><p>* <em>Bonfire Night<em> est une autre appelation pour Guy Fawkes Night (tout comme Fireworks Night).

* _Wrapped potatotes_, _saucisses _et_ marshmallows grillées_, et _Parkin Cake_ : Ce sont des plats traditionnels dégustés à l'occasion de la Guy Fawkes Night. (On peut trouver beaucoup de jolies images là-dessus sur Google *o*)


	11. Chapter 11 : Sortie en Ville III

_Coucou ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps~. _

_Encore une fois, je vais éviter de me morfondre en excuses minables, c'est inutile. Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 11. Ca fait quatre semaines que je bloque là-dessus. Mais grâce à la merveilleuse Alice-Matsumoto et à une motivation sans précédent, j'ai réussi à le finir aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs Alice a dû me le corriger en hâte (merciiiii et désolée de t'avoir embêtée avec ça !). Enfin bref, je tenais **absolument** à le publier aujourd'hui, parce que, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais cet arc se passe le 5 Novembre autrement dit pendant la Guy Fawkes Night soit aujourd'hui. Et certains d'entre vous savent sûrement ce qu'il y a d'autre à fêter ce jour-là…_

_PS : Pour écrire ce chapitre et me baigner dans une ambiance morbide et mélancolique je me suis mis l'OST de Shiki en boucle. J'ai lu les sept premiers volumes : c'est un manga sublime ! Je le conseille à tous ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. Pour ce qui est de l'anime, je n'ai vu que les deux premiers épisodes donc je ne peux pas trop me prononcer mais pour l'instant il est parfaitement fidèle au manga et j'ai complètement craqué pour l'OST. Vraiment rien à dire, je pourrais me le répéter pendant heures (c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait)..._

_PPS : __Mention spéciale à TeddyWhite qui a eu l'incroyable chance de se faire réconforter par notre blondinet préféré (et c'est pas encore terminé). Ha ha veinarde ! _

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 11 : ****Sortie en ville III**

.

Un cri de pure terreur gronda dans l'auberge.

Ciel, l'œil alerte, sortit de sa rêverie et se retourna vers son ami. Ils se fixèrent un instant, incrédules. D'où provenait ce hurlement ? Et quelle en était la raison ? Ils se levèrent du même pas et quittèrent la chambre, se précipitant dans les couloirs. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers à la hâte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage supérieur, ils aperçurent une jeune domestique, effondrée sur le pas de la porte de l'une pièces. Ses traits étaient crispés en une expression horrifiée et elle portait une main à sa bouche.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'inquiéta Ciel en s'avançant vers elle alors qu'Alois, en bon gentleman qu'il était, proposait une main conciliante à la jeune fille et l'aidait à se relever.

La domestique étouffa un sanglot et pointa l'intérieur de la chambre du doigt avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains et de se reposer contre le torse du blond. Suivant l'indication, Ciel pénétra la pièce en hâte.

« Attends ! » intima Alois en passant des bras protecteurs autour de la jeune fille en pleurs contre lui.

Le brun s'arrêta net.

A l'intérieur de la chambre -à quelques pas de lui-, deux cadavres jonchaient le sol. Ceux d'un homme et d'une femme. Ciel se recula doucement et se pinça le nez avec dégout. La pièce toute entière empestait une odeur putride ! _L'odeur de la mort._

Au milieu de la poitrine corsetée de la jeune femme, gisait une plaie béante. Du sang cramoisi en découlait et se répandait à grands flots sur le sol. Vêtue uniquement de sous-vêtements, la jeune femme restait là, par terre, immobile... Son visage avait gardé une expression terrifiée et sa bouche était encore grande ouverte. De ses yeux écarquillés et légèrement rougis, elle fixait un point inconnu et son visage était quelque peu retourné sur le côté. « _Au vu de son expression et de la direction qu'elle observe, elle a certainement été tuée par surprise_. » pensa Ciel en détaillant le corps. Ses bouclettes caressaient le sol et leur blond vénitien contrastait fortement avec le gris de son teint. Elle devait vraiment être jeune…

Il reposa ensuite son attention sur l'homme, étalé à ses côtés. Lui, semblait avoir eu une mort plus douce. Un petit flacon était posé par terre et mouillait le tapis. Ciel s'en avança et s'accroupit. Il posa un doigt sur le liquide et l'amena à ses narines pour en humer l'odeur. « _Du poison_ » conclut-il avant de reporter son regard sur le cadavre. Ce dernier tenait à sa main gauche un poignard entièrement taché de sang.

« Urgh ! »

Ciel détourna l'œil, sentant la bile monter. Il porta ses deux mains à sa bouche. Il pouvait encore sentir la présence du poignard tacheté derrière lui. Il le _voyait_ même. Sa respiration se fit sifflante et c'était avec courage qu'il inspira une grande goulée d'air et se retourna. Le poignard était toujours là, en face de lui.

Une goutte de sueur s'écoula le long de sa tempe. _Ah, amers souvenirs…_

Le jeune garçon déboutonna nerveusement sa chemise, à la recherche de son flacon d'herbes médicinales qu'il gardait toujours à son cou, et qu'il respirait à chaque fois qu'il sentait la crise le frôler. « _Mince !_ » pesta-t-il intérieurement en ne trouvant pas son médicament. Il l'avait laissé sur sa table de nuit en se changeant ce matin. Ses petits poumons se contractèrent par manque d'air à mesure qu'il tentait en vain d'inspirer. Ah, la crise était enfin arrivée. Il recula d'un pas et trébucha, perdant tout son élan.

« Ciel ! »

A l'appel de son nom, Ciel se retourna. Il ressentit une main ferme l'agripper : c'était l'aubergiste qui venait d'arriver, alerté par Alois, courant à ses talons. Pendant un court moment les deux hommes ne dirent mot, les yeux fixés sur le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à eux.

« Bon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ici ? » s'exclama l'aubergiste en aidant Ciel à se relever.

Le souffle décousu, ce dernier haletait encore. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit Alois le prendre dans ses bras et l'éloigner de la chambre, tentant de l'aider à retrouver une respiration régulière.

« Je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à alerter la police…. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quelques temps plus tard, la police était déjà sur les lieux et passait la scène de crime au peigne fin. Elle observait les cadavres avec attention, notant les moindres détails qui leur permettraient de mener à bien leur enquête.

De son côté, Ciel reprenait des couleurs. Le choc était passé, et même si les questions qu'on lui posait l'obligeaient à se souvenir de cette macabre scène, il avait retrouvé sa noble assurance.

« Vous dites que vous êtes le premier à être entré dans cette chambre.

- Oui. Enfin, la première à avoir vu ce qui s'y était passé, fut la servante. C'est d'ailleurs son cri qui nous a alertés, Trancy et moi.

- Une fois sur place, avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit qui puisse, de quelques manières, servir à l'enquête ? »

Ciel plissa l'œil.

« Peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas avoir remarqué quelque chose qui ait pu échapper à votre attention.»

Le policier parut légèrement déstabilise par la réponse ferme du jeune brun.

«Très bien. Je vais en finir avec cet interrogatoire par une question plus personnelle : qu'est-ce que deux écoliers comme vous et Monsieur Trancy faisaient ici ?

- Nous voulions nous reposer et prendre un peu d'air, loin de l'école. La Guy Fawkes Night était une parfaite occasion. »

.

Son témoignage enregistré, on lui demanda de rester à proximité. Le chef, une fois arrivé, voudrait peut-être lui poser d'autres questions plus approfondies… Ciel observa alors Alois, lui-même interrogé par un autre policier. Il racontait comment ils s'étaient tous deux précipités à l'étage en entendant la servante crier. Une fois arrivés devant la chambre, seul Ciel était entré tandis qu'il avait continué à réconforter la bonne pour ensuite alerter l'aubergiste et les autorités.

.

Quant au propriétaire des lieux, il semblait tourmenté. Avoir un tel crime dans son établissement n'allait pas arranger ses affaires… Ainsi, il s'employa à répondre le plus honnêtement possible aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Plus vite le dossier serait bouclé et plus vite les gens oublieraient ce triste évènement !

« Eh bien, c'était une nuit calme qui s'annonçait. A part Messieurs Middleford et Trancy, nous n'avions personne à loger. En ce moment, tout le monde doit être occupé par la préparation de la Bonfire Night, haha. C'est aux alentours de 21 heures que cette femme est entrée. Je l'avais déjà vue plusieurs fois : c'était une habituée qui venait souvent ici. Si je me souviens bien, elle répondait au nom de Lindsey. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle était accompagnée de l'homme que vous avez retrouvé mort à ses côtés. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses amants.

- Très bien. Votre témoignage nous sera certainement utile. Vous souvenez-vous de quoi que ce soit d'autre de suspect ? Quelque chose que vous ayez pu remarquer et qui soit, de près ou de loin, lié à ces meurtres.» demanda le jeune officier, prenant en notes les mots de l'aubergiste.

L'homme sembla réfléchir. Il se gratta la barbe d'une main nerveuse, tentant de se rappeler d'un quelconque détail.

« Non, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois rien qui puisse vous être utile.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais m'empresser de poser quelques dernières questions aux garçons.

- Attendez. » s'exclama une petite voix derrière l'officier.

.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent alors et remarquèrent la domestique. Elle semblait s'être calmée depuis sa macabre découverte, bien que son visage était encore pale et qu'elle avait toujours l'air nauséeuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il, jeune demoiselle ?

- Eh bien… En passant dans l'étage où logeait Lindsey peu avant son meurtre, j'ai entendu une voix masculine.

- C'est tout-à-fait normal, Marina : Lindsey était accompagnée d'un homme ! Ne fais pas perdre du temps au policier avec un témoignage aussi inutile, enfin ! » gronda l'aubergiste, le visage renfrogné.

La vue de la police dans _son_ auberge lui procurait un certain malaise et il éprouvait le besoin de les voir partir au plus vite.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. se corrigea timidement la jeune Marina. Ce n'était pas la voix de l'homme qui l'accompagnait que j'ai entendue mais celle d'un autre. »

A cette importante révélation, les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux. Ciel qui les observait de loin sembla également intrigué. Il s'avança alors de quelques pas pour mieux suivre la conversation.

« Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dites ?

- Oui, j'en suis certaine. L'homme qui accompagnait Lindsey avait une grosse voix, une voix rauque et portante. Alors que celle-ci était plutôt… suave.

- Une voix suave ? répéta l'officier, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Oui ! Enfin… je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais, bien que grave, sa voix était quand même douce à l'oreille.

- Je vous remercie de votre collaboration. Cet élément semble déterminant dans cette affaire !

.

Une fois le récit des quatre témoins recueilli, les officiers se préparèrent à quitter l'établissement. Les incessants allers-retours vers la scène du crime diminuèrent et, bientôt, il ne restait plus qu'un petit groupe de policiers, prenant en note diverses informations sur les victimes.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'arriva le « futur chef » - comme aimaient l'appeler ses collèges- . En effet, Lord Randall, le chef de Scotland Yard, se faisait vieux et devait bientôt prendre sa retraite. Ainsi, pour former son successeur, il l'envoyait régulièrement sur les affaire les plus sales. Car l'officier était excessivement bon et naïf. Il était au début de sa trentaine et ses traits encore jeunes ainsi que sa moustache soulignaient son expression grave alors qu'il entrait l'auberge. Il était toujours sensible au mal et avait un sens aigu de la justice. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'exercer ce métier.

D'un geste coordonné, les policiers saluèrent leur supérieur qui -habillé de son long manteau marron et de son éternel chapeau melon- s'avançait vers eux.

.

Après avoir assimilé les grandes lignes de l'affaire, il se pressa d'échanger quelques mots avec les témoins, regroupés dans un coin du couloir. Au vu de leur air sévère, ils devaient encore parler du tragique évènement. Le futur chef avait entendu que deux garçons et une jeune domestique avaient assisté à la découverte des corps, il devait donc être vigilant et peser ses mots.

« Bonsoir messieurs, dame. Frederic Abberline, futur chef de Scotland Yard. » se présenta le jeune officier en saluant les quatre individus d'un signe de tête.

Le nom évoqué titilla l'attention de Ciel. Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard d'Abberline

« - Vous ? » s'étonnèrent les deux hommes en chœur.

La réaction des deux bruns surprit le reste des témoins qui échangèrent un regard incrédule.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce _cher_ Lord Randall vous choisirait _vous_ parmi toutes ses autres recrues pour être son successeur. Je pense que l'âge commence à lui monter à la tête ! plaisanta ironiquement le jeune Ciel, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Ciel ! Enfin, moi non plus je ne pensais pas vous voir ici.

- Euh… vous vous connaissez ? s'aventura Alois, ennuyé pour une raison obscure.

- Oui ! » affirma Abberline, ce que Ciel s'empressa de réfuter au grand regret de l'officier.

« Nous avons seulement eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble, quelques rares fois. »

A cette réponse, Alois fit de grands yeux et se rapprocha de son ami, l'air intéressé.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu travailles avec la police ?

- Non, il ne "travaille pas avec la police " comme vous le dites. Il lui est seulement arrivé de nous fournir de l'aide sur certaines enquêtes. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais ce petit est très intelligent ! corrigea le futur chef, ne pouvant s'empêcher de passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du brun –ce qui lui déplut passablement-.

- C'est vrai que Ciel est très malin. D'ailleurs, à l'école, il a réussi, à lui seul, à mettre la lumière sur la mauvaise plaisanterie d'un groupe d'élèves!

- Hahaha, cela ne m'étonne pas. Je savais que ça allait bien se passer pour vous. » confessa Abberline avec des yeux doux.

Ciel était vraiment mal à l'aise. Cet homme était beaucoup _trop_ affectueux. Il ne répondit que d'un claquement de la langue, son signe à lui pour dire que la tournure de la conversation le dérangeait.

.

Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques mots sur le crime survenu en début de soirée. Apparemment, il fallait attendre un ou deux jour avant que l'autopsie ne révèle les plus grands détails concernant les causes de la mort et permette à l'équipe d'avancer dans l'enquête. Pour l'instant, personne ne pouvait se prononcer. Le fait que la servante ait entendu un autre homme avec Lindsey venait tout chambouler. Il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux hommes avait commis le meurtre. Etait-ce celui qui accompagnait Lindsey ? Peut-être qu'après l'avoir entendue parler avec un autre que lui, il ait décidé de la tuer ? Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. Peut-être que le meurtrier n'était autre que le mystérieux homme à la voix suave ? Il pourrait même s'agir de son véritable compagnon, venu la punir pour l'avoir trompé ? Une infinité d'hypothèses était envisageable et il était impossible de trancher.

« Très bien, je vous remercie de votre collaboration. J'espère que ce tragique évènement n'a pas perturbé votre soirée et je m'excuse quant à nos incessantes interrogations. Je vais maintenant devoir vous quitter, mais n'ayez crainte : je vais charger une équipe de policiers de passer la nuit ici, sait-on jamais si le meurtrier est encore dans le coin. Dans lequel cas, mes hommes le trouveront facilement et assureront votre sécurité à tous. Ainsi, je vous demande, Monsieur l'aubergiste, de bien vouloir leur fournir des chambres stratégiques. Placez-en dans chaque étage, et en plus grand nombre dans les chambres avoisinantes celle où s'est passé l'assassinat, celle où logent ces deux garçons et celles du personnel. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à l'aubergiste et à la jeune Marina, Ciel et Alois se hâtèrent de retrouver le doux confort de leur chambre. Les évènements avaient fortement perturbé leur petite escapade et ils étaient exténués. Alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir, Alois remarqua un air amusé sur le visage de Ciel. Il arqua un sourcil.

« Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur. Rien à voir avec ta maussaderie de tout à l'heure, plus tôt dans la soirée. »

A cette remarque, un grand sourire étira les lèvres du brun et il se retourna vers son camarade d'un air malicieux.

« J'_adore _les meurtres. »

Alois écarquilla les yeux.

« _Décidément_, pensa-t-il, l'air ravi, _Ciel est vraiment fou ! _»

.

Ils finirent par arriver à leur chambre. Mais à peine eurent-ils poussé la porte qu'ils entendirent des grondements au dehors. Ils échangèrent un regard interrogé.

« Les feux d'artifice de la Bonfire Night ! » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur, une fois le bruit identifié et reconnu.

Ils se dépêchèrent de courir jusqu'au balcon dont ils en ouvrirent les portes. La vue était formidable, comme Alois l'avait prédit. Un vaste espace, couvert en long et en large de verdure, s'étendait en face de l'auberge. Les feux d'artifices explosaient bruyamment dans le ciel et libéraient d'éblouissantes lumières, tachetant le noir de la nuit. Bleu, rouge, vert et doré étincelaient dans le sombre ciel, enchantant les yeux d'enfant des deux garçons qui ne disaient mot.

« C'est tellement beau. souligna le blond.

- Très. »

Alois posa des yeux discrets sur son ami : il était perdu dans la contemplation des feux d'artifice et portait un air serein. Une triste mine naquit sur le visage d'Alois.

« Tu sais, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. » expliqua-t-il.

Ciel sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie et posa l'œil sur son aîné dont il remarqua l'air mélancolique. Alois pouvait sentir le regard du brun le brûler pendant un instant. Instant qui parut très long puisqu'il ne disait rien et se contentait de l'observer. Comme si l'inspecter de cette manière lui permettait de lire en lui.

Il finit par reporter son regard sur les feux d'artifice, le visage aussi impassible.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment porté là-dessus, mais… Joyeux anniversaire quand même, Trancy. »

Les yeux d'Alois s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes et il ne put retenir une larme de glisser le long de sa joue. Il détourna rapidement le regard et parvint, à l'aide de ses mèches, à se cacher le visage de la vue de son ami. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas se montrer aussi faible devant lui. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher un grand sourire de se dessiner sur ses douces lèvres.

« Merci, Ciel. »

.

« _Quelle ironie que, de ma vie, tu sois la première personne à me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire..._ »

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**NDA **: Eh oui, le 5 Novembre c'est aussi la date d'anniversaire de notre vénéré Alois Trancy. Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté ça !_

_Sinon, j'ai ajouté pas mal de fan arts Kuro' à ma galerie sur Deviantart. Si jamais vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à y faire un petit tour, je donne le lien sur mon profil. _

_Bisous bisous~ !_


	12. Chapter 12 : Sortie en ville IV

NDA : Syndrome de la feuille blanche oblige il m'en aura fallu du temps pour le finir… Mais bon, c'est passé maintenant. Touchée par la magie de l'inspiration j'ai réussi à le boucler en une nuit ! Merci beaucoup à l'adorable Chu-chan pour ses corrections.

Ah, j'en profite pour vous informer d'un truc. Il y a un moment, Alice-Matsumoto m'avait expliqué que ça ne le faisait pas trop qu'Alois emmène Ciel dans un endroit fréquenté par des prostituées donc : **Lindsey n'était pas une pute.**

C'était juste une femme qui avait beaucoup d'amants. Excusez-moi pour ce malentendu, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé sur le coup, mais (même si on en baverait toutes) c'est vrai que ce serait _vraiment_ suspicieux qu'Alois emmène Ciel dans ce genre d'endroit…

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 12 : Sortie en ville IV**

.

« C'est vraiment super que Marina ait accepté d'aller nous chercher des friandises pendant la soirée.

- Oui, il m'aurait fortement déplu de venir jusqu'ici et de ne pas avoir mes Parkin Cakes.

-Ah ha ha ha ! Ciel et les sucreries : une véritable histoire d'amour.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai assez mal digéré les wrapped potatoes.

- Aaah~, toi aussi ! Je croyais être le seul à avoir fait tous ces allers-retours aux toilettes mais finalement, non. J'en suis bien heureux !

- Urgh, Trancy, tu es grossier ! »

Le lendemain du tragique meurtre de Lindsey et de son compagnon, Ciel et Alois s'étaient levés de bonne heure. Les évènements de la veille n'étaient certainement pas oubliés, mais les deux garçons n'allaient pas les laisser gâcher leur petite escapade. Une joyeuse conversation battait donc son plein derrière les paravents où ils s'habillaient.

« Tu sais, j'y ai bien réfléchi et, tout-compte-fait, je ne vois qu'une seule raison qui expliquerait l'exceptionnelle absence de cours de ce Lundi : je crois que les profs ont décidé d'organiser une fête pimpante à l'école et se sont rendus compte assez tard qu'il faudrait du temps aux domestiques de tout nettoyer. Sans oublier qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais de se présenter avec leur gueule de bois, lundi matin. Hahaha, tu imagines ? Ce serait tellement drôle !

- Tss, tu parles d'une explication.

- Si tu trouves mon hypothèse minable, suggères-en une meilleure au lieu de faire les malins ! » le défia Alois.

Cependant aucune réponse ne vint de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Alors ? … Cieeel ? tenta de se rassurer le blond, inquiet de ne pas entendre son ami.

- … »

Au bout d'un certain temps, Alois décréta qu'il s'ennuyait de trop attendre une réponse. Il décida alors de jeter un œil du côté du brun pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver.

Et si jamais il faisait une autre crise ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas complètement remis de son malaise de la veille ? Mais si c'était le cas, il l'aurait sûrement entendu s'asphyxier, non ? Peut-être que cette fois, la crise était tellement grave que Ciel en avait perdu la voix et que, fier comme il était, il n'osait pas faire un signe pour alarmer son camarade ?

Alois décida de chasser ces suppositions de sa tête, ne voulant pas penser au pire.

« Ciel ! » s'écria-t-il en tirant nerveusement le paravent.

Son expression changea radicalement, passant de l'angoisse au désappointement. En effet, Ciel, était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise de flanelle.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si grave qui puisse te mettre dans un tel état, Trancy ? bougonna-t-il

- Grrr, je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ?

- Parce que cette conversation ridicule m'ennuie au plus haut point. »

Excédé par la nonchalance de son ami, Alois se couvrit le visage de la paume de sa main en un geste d'exaspération. Il finit par se retourner vers son ami, les évènements de la veille lui revenant en mémoire et voulant s'assurer de quelque chose.

« Dis, par rapport à hier, tu penses que… »

A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que les mots se turent entre ses lèvres. Les yeux écarquillés et l'air alerte, il observa le jeune Ciel avant de déglutir avec difficulté.

Le brun était torse nu, adossé contre le mur, dévoilant sa peau laiteuse et ses muscles finement dessinés. Les yeux d'Alois se baladaient à présent le long du corps découvert le torse qui se bombait doucement au rythme d'une respiration régulière, les fins muscles des bras qui se mouvaient alors que le garçon pliait sa chemise avec délicatesse. Ce dernier gardait une expression dure et ses traits fermes respiraient une humeur maussade évidente.

Ni une ni deux, le blond, l'air déterminé, lui bondit dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il passa des doigts malicieux sur les côtes du garçon lui arrachant un rire.

« Ha hah ! Non ! Arrête ! Ha ha… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Oh que non. C'est ton châtiment pour être d'humeur aussi massacrante ! »

Alois était une tornade. Ses doigts gratouillaient par-ci par-là, s'attardant sur ce qu'il avait défini comme « _les points faibles de Ciel_ » à savoir : le dessous des bras, la nuque, les côtes et le bas-ventre. Rires et plaintes résonnaient à présent dans la salle et se bousculaient dans la bouche du plus jeune qui en perdait la voix. Il avait toujours été aussi chatouilleux.

« Ha ha ha, arrête ça, Trancy ! »

Alors que des petites larmes perlaient au coin de son œil, le blond ralentit la cadence et, bientôt, il finit par arrêter la torture.

Le brun était encore hilare : il ressentait toujours les doigts du blond titiller sa peau.

« Alors, tu en as eu assez ou tu n'es toujours pas satisfait ? menaça-t-il en rapprochant ses mains des aisselles du garçon.

- Non, arrête, je n'en peux plus. » gémit le brun en serrant ses bras contre son corps, effrayé par les mains de son aîné.

Les sens encore alertes et le rire aux lèvres, il gardait les yeux fermés, peu enclin à les ouvrir et se faire « attaquer » à nouveau. Gauchement allongé par terre, ses jambes écartées accueillaient Alois qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Les douces mèches blondes tombaient sur le jeune garçon et lui caressaient le visage alors que leurs souffles encore décousus se heurtaient, provoquant de petites bourrasques d'air frais. Une fois l'euphorie passée, les deux amis essayèrent de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Ciel ouvrit l'œil précautionneusement. Son regard rencontra celui d'Alois qui semblait le fixer depuis un moment. Les yeux couleur glace étaient braqués sur lui et le scrutaient avec insistance. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger puisqu'au lieu de détourner l'œil, il entrelaça son regard à celui du blond. Les deux garçons s'observèrent ainsi pendant un moment.

C'était comme si le temps s'était figé, comme s'il s'était mis en « pause ». Comme si dehors, si l'un d'eux venait à sortir et voir ce qu'il y avait, il n'y trouverait rien, rien d'autre qu'un néant complet. Le monde s'était dépeuplé. Seuls Ciel et Alois étaient encore là, à se dévisager. Et d'un coup, les questions s'abattirent sur le brun qui se complaisait dans ce flou.

Qui était cette personne inconfortablement blottie contre lui ? Cette personne qui le brûlait de ses prunelles bleu dragée pourtant glaciales. Ces mêmes yeux posés sur lui, à la fois doux, mystérieux et mélancoliques. Cette personne était-elle réelle ? Était elle vraiment allongée sur lui, passant une cuisse entre ses jambes ? Ces fils d'or qui tombaient en une pluie diluvienne contre son visage diaphane, si Ciel levait le bras et allait poser une main dessus, pourrait-il les attraper ? S'il passait sa main au-delà des bouclettes blondes, ressentirait-il de la chair à l'autre bout de ses doigts ? Cette personne était-elle palpable ? Ou n'était-elle pas plutôt faite de _ce_ matériau. Ce matériau imaginaire que Ciel ne connaissait qu'en rêve. Oui, cette personne, n'était-elle pas que pure imagination du garçon ? Inventée pour le sortir de sa solitude devenue trop lourde pour ses frêles épaules ?

Aaah~, non. Cette fois-ci, il ne rêvait pas. La douce chaleur qui se découlait des gestes de cette personne alors qu'elle passait une main aimante sur ses joues poupines, la chaleur qu'il ressentait au fond de son être au contact de cette personne… tout cela était réel.

Tout comme l'étaient les papillons qui tournoyaient dans son bas ventre…

« ! »

Ciel écarquilla l'œil, alerte. Des flots de mémoires coulèrent dans son esprit -_les mots d'un certain McMillan_- et il repoussa aussitôt le blond, les joues prenant une teinte cramoisie.

« Nous ne devrions pas flâner avec tant d'insouciance dans un établissement qui a connu la mort pas plus tard qu'hier. C'est indécent » expliqua le brun en se relevant.

Ciel ressentait le regard interloqué d'Alois contre lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Le blond avait déjà remarqué que quelque chose semblait déranger son ami, en particulier lorsqu'il réagissait à ses tendres marques d'affections.

« _Bah_, pensa-t-il, _ça doit sûrement être un de ses nombreux secrets_. »

Après s'être habillés décemment, les deux garçons quittèrent leur chambre. Dans leur chemin vers la sortie de l'auberge, ils croisèrent de nombreux officiers – sûrement étaient-ce ceux chargés par le futur chef Abberline de veiller sur l'établissement-. Ils les saluèrent poliment.

Une fois arrivés en bas, ils rencontrèrent l'aubergiste au comptoir et Marina qui balayait l'entrée.

« Bonjour ! s'exclamèrent joyeusement les deux personnes.

- Vous vous êtes bien remis depuis hier... releva Ciel, l'air surpris.

- Nous en sommes obligés, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas avec nos têtes d'enterrement que nous allons attirer les clients ! » expliqua l'aubergiste.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots sur le temps qu'il faisait, la domestique remarqua que les deux amis étaient bien matinaux. Ce à quoi ils répondirent rapidement qu'ils sortaient profiter de leur petite escapade vu que demain serait leur dernier jour et qu'ils ne devraient pas violer le couvre-feu, ce qui les obligeait donc à rentrer avant 18h.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La journée défila vite. Pâtisseries, librairies, boutiques de vêtements et de jouets en tout genre. Qui aurait cru que le réservé et difficile Ciel passerait de si bons moments en compagnie du trop enjoué Alois ? Alors qu'ils faisaient du lèche-vitrines devant les boutiques joliment décorées, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent doucement.

Après avoir vagabondé en plein centre-ville quelques heures de plus, les deux garçons voulant prendre leur goûter, prirent la route d'un salon de thé après s'être ouvert l'appétit avec de délicieuses barbes à papa.

« Je pense quand même que la première veste t'irait mieux. insista Alois.

- Je crains que la veste que tu n'as de cesse d'évoquer ne me sied guerre. Je la trouve légèrement trop extravagante pour moi.

- Mais ne vois-tu pas à quel point la finition des manches souligne ta pâleur et accentue ta beauté ?! » contesta le blond de plus belle.

Ciel, mordillant dans sa confiserie, soupira et se retourna pour répondre à son ami qui se trouvait à plusieurs pas loin de lui.

« Pff, foutaises. Je pense que si l'on v- »

Il étouffa la fin de sa phrase contre le torse robuste qu'il heurta par mégarde, trop absorbé qu'il était par sa barbe à papa. Il rebondit violemment et ne fut épargné de tomber par terre que lorsque l'homme qu'il venait de cogner l'attrapa d'une main puissante.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mon seigneur. présenta humblement ses regrets l'homme en question.

- C'est moi. Je ne regardais pas devant moi lorsque je marchais. » expliqua Ciel en massant la petite rougeur qui venait d'apparaître sur son nez, preuve irréfutable de l'impact.

Alors qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue, il leva le visage et posa un œil inspecteur sur l'homme en face de lui. Son unique pupille visible se contracta.

« Se…Sebastian ! » s'écria-t-il.

Une expression étonnée se dessina sur le visage de l'homme répondant à ce nom.

Sebastian était entièrement habillé en noir. Son manteau trois-quarts, son pantalon et le reste qui se devinait de son costume l'étaient également. Sa chevelure couleur d'ébène aussi sombre que la nuit était légèrement ébouriffée et dégradée. De fines mèches encerclaient son visage de marbre et tombaient sur ses yeux. Son regard carmin perçait le jeune brun qu'il jaugeait de sa grande taille alors qu'il le détaillait minutieusement.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est Monsieur Ciel… Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous revoir dans ces conditions. »

« Oh, tiens…Sebastian ? Que fais-tu ici ? » s'étonna Alois, qui venait de rattraper son ami.

A cette remarque, Ciel se retourna vers le blond, une curieuse expression sur le visage.

« Comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses ? interrogea-t-il.

- Bah voyons, c'est le majordome de la famille Trancy. » rétorqua le blond sur un ton évident.

Un choc traversa le corps de Ciel. Il se sentit soudain en proie à de violents spasmes et son cœur rata un battement. _Cet_ homme… au service des _Trancy_ ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

« P-Pardon ? Depuis quand ? » lança-t-il presque avec angoisse.

Alois sembla réfléchir à la question.

« Depuis quatre ans. »

A ce moment-là Ciel crût bien que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Les nouvelles étaient alarmantes et elles avaient débarquées très brutalement, comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Il fixa le néant, le regard tremblant.

« _Quatre ans..._ » se répéta-t-il intérieurement, fixée sur cette réponse apparemment traumatisante.

Remarquant la réaction du brun, Sebastian passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, coiffant quelques mèches derrière son oreille. Il posa le regard sur les côtés, sentant bien le malaise du jeune garçon en face de lui.

« Ecoutez-moi, Monsieur… » commença en vain de s'expliquer le grand brun.

Mais il fut coupé par le jeune Ciel qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'agrippa férocement par sa cravate, le tirant vers lui.

« Sebastian, espèce de traître ! Alors comme ça tu _**l**_'as remplacé dès que ça s'est fini entre vous ! Et par qui ? Ha ! Par les Trancy : ceux avec qui _**IL**_ était en conflit ! Tu n'es qu'un traître ! Tu nous as menti ! Tu devrais avoir honte de te montrer aussi naturellement comme si… comme si de rien n'était ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais plus revu depuis _quatre_ ans, depuis ce jour où tu as disparu ! »

Une grimace de pure aversion défigurait les traits de Ciel alors qu'il crachait son venin sans retenue sous les regards interloqués des passants. Il s'arrêta un instant, haletant, ressentant le besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Alois observa la scène sans rien dire. Il savait Ciel colérique mais c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche. reprit le brun après avoir récupéré. Te défiler comme un vagabond après ce qu'il s'est passé, sans même me demander la permission ou venir me voir… après _tout_ ce que j'ai vécu !

Urgh, si tu savais à quel point je te hais, à présent ! JE TE HAIIIS ! »

Il finit par exploser. Serrant ses petits poings, il tenta vainement de les porter contre le visage blême de Sebastian. Celui-ci parvint avec facilité à les parer et à éventuellement maîtriser le jeune garçon, l'empêchant de bouger à nouveau. Les poignets encerclés par les mains de géant du majordome et amenés à son dos, il était actuellement maintenu dans une position où il lui était difficile et douloureux de bouger et ne pouvait y remédier. Il continua cependant à gesticuler et à se débattre, la rage s'emparant entièrement de lui.

« Monsieur, je vous prierais de vous calmer. Je ne pense pas que vos parents seraient fiers s'ils vous voyaient provoquer un tel raffut en pleine rue. »

Ciel se calma sur le champ. Il arrêta de s'agiter et baisa la tête, une expression peinée se dessinant sur son visage bien qu'il gardait quand même son air de contrariété.

Dès lors que Sebastian ressentit les muscles du garçon se décontracter contre lui, il desserra sa prise. Ciel ne bougea cependant pas. Il resta debout, le regard endolori et l'air ailleurs.

Devant ce peu de réaction, un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du domestique qui posa soudainement une main sur la cambrure du dos du garçon et le rapprocha contre lui. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose d'inaudible, que seul lui pouvait entendre.

L'œil bleu océan s'écarquilla et vint rencontrer le visage de l'adulte, fouillant dans les prunelles écarlates à la recherche d'un quelconque détail. Mais sa seule réponse fut l'éternel sourire satisfait, à jamais dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Il se recula doucement, les traits plissés avant de claquer de la langue et de jeter le vestige de la barbe à papa qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure à la figure du majordome.

« Ciel ! » s'écria Alois alors que son ami s'enfuyait en courant au travers de la foule.

Il se retourna rapidement vers Sebastian qui restait droit et parfaitement soumis, le sucre nuageux se collant sur son visage et ses habits.

Alois soupira.

« Excuse-le. demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du brun, un mouchoir à la main tout droit sorti de sa poche. J'ignore quelle mouche l'a piqué, il n'était pas comme ça, ce matin.

Sebastian accepta ce que lui tendait le blond et le remercia humblement. Il passa le mouchoir sur le sucre collant sa peau.

- Oh, je comprends tout à fait les sentiments de Monsieur Ciel mais je n'y peux rien : une personne telle que moi est dans l'obligation d'avoir une famille à servir. Et ce, en tout temps, même si cela peut paraître cruel. Pour ce qui est de l'ironie du sort… à savoir, le fait que j'ai été placé chez les Trancy…eh bien… là-dessus, il faut avouer qu'il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance. D'ailleurs, le hasard a bien fait les choses. _Bien plus_ que je ne me l'imaginais. Je pense avoir ma petite idée sur l'état des choses, à présent. »

Alois l'observa avec curiosité. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi Sebastian faisait référence. Alors qu'il voulait lui demander de lui apporter de plus amples informations, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mais dis-moi au juste, Sebastian, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Ciel ?

A cela, le brun posa un doigt malicieux sur ses lèvres et, d'une voix pleine de mystère, rétorqua :

_- C'est un secret. »_

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>


	13. Chapter 13 : Sortie en ville V

Merci à **Chu-chan** pour sa correction.

_**NDA :**_ _Joyeux Noël à tous. =)_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Sortie en ville V<strong>

_._

_Au sortir de Londres, dans un coin retiré de l'incessante agitation de la ville, on pouvait trouver une grande demeure. Sculptée dans un style simple, elle n'en était pas moins impressionnante tant elle s'étalait sur plusieurs mètres de largeur et comportait de nombreux étages._

_Une somptueuse fontaine décorait l'entrée et accueillait les visiteurs qui s'y rendaient._

_Au-delà de l'édifice, dans la cour intérieure, s'étendait un vaste jardin à l'anglaise. Une abondance de couleurs, d'arbres, de chemins tortueux et de végétations le décoraient. La présence de nombreuses fabriques de jardin était aussi à noter. Ces petits édifices ne faisaient qu'inciter ses promeneurs à flâner. Le maître-mot qui régnait en ce lieu était : naturel. Donnant l'impression d'une nature non domestiquée, le jardin se voulait sauvage, propice à « l'errance poétique ». Un grand peintre avait d'ailleurs été engagé pour superviser sa création et le résultat en était éblouissant._

_._

_Dans les couloirs ornés de tableaux et autres vases florissants, des petits pas retentissaient, formant une adorable cacophonie à mesure que le bruit devenait plus persistant._

_« Sebastiaaaaan~ ! résonna une voix enfantine._

_Sebastiaaan~, joue avec moi~ ! Je m'ennuis tellement ! »_

_Le majordome, répondant à la plainte de l'enfant derrière lui, se retourna et offrit un sourire compatissant._

_« Allez donc jouer avec Lady Frances. Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis occupé avec les affaires de votre père ? »_

_Le petit garçon allongea ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse, ses joues se gonflant alors qu'il montrait son mécontentement._

_« Meuuuh~, elle aussi est occupée et ne veut pas rester avec moi. D'ailleurs, moi, elle me fait peur. Je préfère ne pas jouer avec elle ! »_

_Le majordome soupira. Il abandonna son travail un instant et s'accroupit en face du petit brun pour être à sa hauteur._

_« Si vous restez calme et ne m'interrompez pas pendant mon travail, je préparerais vos gâteaux préférés pour le goûter ». promit-il avec un air assurant._

_Les deux orbes bleu roi du garçon s'illuminèrent à l'entente de ces mots._

_« Haaan~, c'est vrai ? »_

_Le majordome plissa les yeux et un sourire embellit ses traits. Il posa une main affectueuse sur les cheveux du garçon qu'il ébouriffa avec douceur._

_._

_« Je ne mens jamais, Monsieur. »_

_En plein cœur de la ville~ _

.

« Haaa…haaaa~ »

.

Après avoir salué Sebastian, le blond s'était mis à rechercher Ciel qui s'était enfui en courant. Il avait fait le tour de toutes les boutiques imaginables où le brun aurait pu s'abriter et était repassé plusieurs fois à la rue où ils marchaient avant leur rencontre avec le majordome. Lorsqu'il décréta avoir longuement cherché, il décida de rentrer à l'auberge et d'avertir la police de l'éventuelle disparition de Ciel. Il tourna les talons avec nonchalance et, à son plus grand étonnement, le brun se tenait en face de lui.

« Ciel ! _Enfin_ je te retrouve. se réjouit-il, le souffle décousu après avoir couru pendant tout ce temps.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il a été difficile pour moi de te retrouver.

- … »

Le blond soupira devant le manque de réaction de son ami, l'air ailleurs et le regard fuyant. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui si soudainement ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce pour ne pas brusquer l'enfant.

Cependant ce dernier ne dit mot.

Sentant qu'il devait remédier à ce silence et comprendre les agissements du garçon, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant sa mèche.

« Je… J'ignorais que Sebastian te connaissait.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » rétorqua sèchement le jeune brun.

Une mine choquée se dessina sur le visage du blond. Ciel a toujours été peu enclin à parler de lui-même et s'était déjà montré dur mais c'était la première fois qu'il répondait avec tant de rudesse. Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas cracher le morceau et qu'il était inutile de poursuivre cette conversation, Alois se calma.

« Très bien, je comprends : je ne fais que me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. C'est bon, j'arrête. Promis. »

A cette déclaration, le concerné se retourna vers lui. Alois écarquilla les yeux : Ciel portait un air peiné, ses sourcils étaient recourbés en une expression plaintive et son unique œil visible n'exprimait qu'une profonde amertume.

Spontanément, Alois l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et le serra contre lui. Il pouvait sentir les muscles du plus jeune se contracter contre lui. Ciel n'a jamais vraiment apprécié les contacts physiques mais en le voyant abattu de la sorte, le blond n'a pas pu résister. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il ait l'air aussi chagriné ? Et à quel point Sebastian est-il impliqué ?

Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Une pensée qu'il jugea de ridicule et qu'il préféra chasser.

« _Il est comme moi_. »

.

Lorsqu'il sentit le brun se tendre contre lui, il desserra sa prise et mit fin à leur étreinte, tendant ses bras pour voir le visage du plus jeune. Ce dernier portait une main sur son cache-œil et semblait avoir retrouvé son air habituel, bien qu'une certaine mélancolie était lisible dans son regard.

« Trancy, emmène-moi quelque part, n'importe où je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées... »

* * *

><p><em><span>Peu après~<span>_

_._

Assis au fond d'un salon de thé chic, Ciel et Alois dégustaient leur collation avec un plaisir non dissimulé. De nombreuses pâtisseries et autres macarons étaient empilés çà et là sur la table et devant chacun des garçons se trouvaient une tasse de thé fumante et un grand verre de jus orné de décorations sophistiquées.

Au dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait et les clients n'en étaient que plus nombreux. Ca grouillait de monde et les multiples conversations s'empilaient les unes sur les autres, formant un fond sonore à la limite du supportable pour le brun qui ne disait mot et écoutait d'une oreille non attentive le radotage de son ami.

« Mais je pense que le plus étrange là-dedans était cette histoire de…

- Depuis quand est-_il_ au service des Trancy ? interrogea Ciel avec fermeté, coupant court le monologue d'Alois.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler… »

Ciel ne dit rien et préféra garder un visage impassible. Alois soupira.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : cela fait quatre ans. Si je me souviens bien, Sebastian nous a rejoints au milieu du mois de décembre. »

Le brun plissa l'œil.

« _J'en étais sûr_ » se dit-il.

« Mais pourquoi t'intéresses-t-il autant ? demanda le blond, une pique de curiosité dans la voix.

-… »

Devant le silence de Ciel, Alois crut bon de se lever de sa chaise et d'hurler « Je saiiiis ! » attirant l'attention d'une dizaine de client. Il se pencha jusqu'à son ami pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu as craqué pour lui, c'est ça ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Sebastian est _vraiment_ beau, au manoir il fait tourner la tête de tous les domestiques. »

Le plus jeune, outré, eut un mouvement de recul.

« Urgh ! Mais tu es fou ? C'est un _homme_ ! s'indigna-t-il, une expression de pur dégoût sur le visage.

- Et alors ? Tu sais, Ciel, il existe dans ce monde des hommes qui préfèrent ceux de leur sexe. »

Le concerné observa son ami d'un regard impassible pendant un court instant.

« …Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. »

A ces mots, Alois fit des yeux tout ronds, les choses lui apparaissant nettement plus claires tout d'un coup.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant !

- Quoi donc ?

- Tes réactions bizarres et tes joues qui rougissent dès que je me rapproche de toi... J'aurais dû m'en douter : tes petits camarades de classe t'ont dit quelque chose à mon propos, n'est-ce-pas ?

- ... En effet, ils m'ont parlé de toi. De toi et de ton _homosexualité_. »

Alois soupira.

« C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être coincés et bornés ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans « _J'aime les deux !_ » ?

- Les deux quoi ?

- Les deux sexes, idiot ! »

Ciel afficha un air incrédule.

« Comment ? C'est possible, ça ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu as une preuve vivante devant toi. se vanta le blond, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- … »

.

Après une intense fixation de son ami, le brun fit venir le serveur et ordonna qu'on lui apporte une autre douceur.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que je suis capable de te reluquer ? relança Alois, brisant le silence alors que l'on venait servir Ciel et qu'il le voyait planter sa fourchette dans sa part de suprême de framboise au chocolat.

- Je m'en fiche. Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Un éclat alluma les yeux azur. Alois resta silencieux un instant, charmé par la beauté et l'intensité des mots prononcés par le brun qui le transperçaient de toutes parts. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de réponse après avoir avoué son penchant.

Un sourire finit par étirer ses lèvres pâles et atténua ses traits.

« Décidément, tu dois toujours tout faire en réaction aux autres... »

Ciel ne prêta pas attention aux paroles d'Alois et posa son regard sur la grande fenêtre à ses côtés. Dehors, les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés et illuminaient les rues de Londres.

« Il commence à faire nuit, nous devrions retourner à l'Auberge.

- Oui ! J'ai envie d'un boooon bain chaud~ !

- Et moi de dormir. »

* * *

><p><em> Je sais, ce chapitre était un peu court par rapport aux précédents, mais c'était la meilleure coupure possible. L'arc se termine au prochain chapitre... pfiouu~, il aura duré plus que prévu en fin de compte.<em>

_Bisous, bisous~ !_

_**PS :** Review, s'il vous plait ! C'est Noël et j'ai besoin de ma dose. _


	14. Chapter 14 : Sortie en Ville VI

_Merci à Alice-Matsumoto pour ta correction et tes remarques, promis je vais (continuer à) faire de mon mieux pour éviter le OOC._

.

_Enjoy~ _

.

**Chapitre 14 : Sortie en ville VIème et dernière partie**

« Haa… haa… haa ! »

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration sifflante et le corps moite, en proie à de violents spasmes. Il posa un œil alerte sur ce qui l'entourait, se demandant où pouvait-il bien se trouver.

Londres, l'auberge…

De récents souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il passa une main tremblante sur son crâne qu'il massa avec lenteur. Il avait _encore_ cauchemardé... Au fil des semaines qu'il avait passées à l'internat, cette habitude avait fini par perdre de sa régularité. Mais apparemment, les évènements récents le poussaient à revivre ces moments de pure angoisse. Ah ! Qu'il se détestait durant ces moments de faiblesse. En proie à ses peurs les plus profondes et surtout totalement désemparé… Il se redressa et sortit de son lit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où il fit rapidement sa toilette. Une fois prêt, il enfila son épais capuchon en fourrure.

Enfin, il quitta la chambre peu après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers Alois qui dormait encore.

Ciel errait d'un pas irrégulier dans la cour intérieure de l'auberge. Perdu au milieu de la brume du matin et des nombreux arbres rougeoyants. Il entoura son corps frêle de ses mains lorsqu'une rafale de vent le fouetta et se glissa à l'intérieur de ses vêtements, lui arrachant un frisson.

« Promenade matinale ? »

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette voix familière. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Bonjour Ciel. » salua gentiment Abberline, deux tasses fumantes à ses mains.

« Bonjour. »

« Tenez, buvez ça. Avec un froid pareil, vous risquez fortement de tomber malade si vous ne réchauffez pas votre corps convenablement. » conseilla l'officier en tendant une tasse au brun.

Ce dernier en renifla le contenu avant de grimacer avec dégoût.

« Berk, du café !

- Ah ha ha. C'est une boisson peu consommée par les anglais mais elle n'en reste pas moins bonne.

- Je n'aime tout simplement pas son goût, trop amer.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous l'ai sucré. Buvez tant que c'est chaud. »

Le jeune garçon finit par céder et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Une contorsion de dégoût déforma ses traits.

.

« Alors ? Que faisiez-vous éveillé à cette heure-ci ? Avez-vous mal dormi ? Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé, vous devriez profiter de votre dernier jour de repos. » s'intéressa l'officier.

Ciel le fixa un instant avant de détourner le regard.

« Cauchemars. » expliqua-t-il simplement.

A ces mots, Abberline se retourna vers le garçon, l'esquisse d'un sourire sympathique sur le visage. Il se rapprocha de lui et, en un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

« Ca va aller. »

Tant d'intimité ne semblait pas déranger Ciel qui, pourtant réfractaire à toute familiarité, ne bronchait pas sous le toucher d'Abberline.

« Un cauchemar n'est qu'un cauchemar. Autrement dit, un mauvais rêve, une faille dans mon esprit, rien de plus. » *****

.

Abberline finit par retirer sa main de l'enfant. Il but une gorgée de café et, changea complètement de sujet.

« Au fait, l'autopsie est arrivée. »

Un éclat de vif intérêt traversa l'œil bleu du garçon. Il avait accepté cette sortie pour se reposer mais au final, ce court séjour ne lui aura apporté que des ennuis. Et de _l'angoisse_. Excepté le peu de temps passé en compagnie d'Alois en ville, seuls les deux meurtres survenus lors de la première nuit l'avaient égayé. Il se réjouit intérieurement et se retourna aussitôt vers l'officier, désireux d'entendre les conclusions du légiste.

« Elle révèle que la victime, Mademoiselle Lindsey Ansler, est morte immédiatement après avoir été poignardée. Le coup porté lui a été fatal. Les empreintes digitales relevées sur le poignard montrent que le meurtre a été commis par Monsieur Jonathan Crower, son amant. Le coup ayant été porté par une main tremblante, il semble logique de supposer que l'ingestion de poison ait été faite avant. » expliqua l'officier d'une traite comme si, à force de répéter inlassablement ces mots, il avait fini par les apprendre.

Ciel fronça les sourcils, un élément de l'affaire manquait.

« Et qu'en est-il de cette tierce personne que la domestique aurait entendu ?

- Ah, ça. Mes hommes se sont renseignés sur Mademoiselle Lindsey auprès de son entourage. Selon ses proches, elle entretenait plusieurs amants à la fois. Il est aussi dit que son père a eu à faire à des mafieux par le passé. De ce fait, Mademoiselle Lindsey se croyait intouchable et se permettait un mode de vie totalement dépravé et libertin. Elle était aussi incroyablement belle. expliqua-t-il dans un premier temps avant de poursuivre.

Monsieur Jonathan aurait surpris son amie avec cet homme peu après qu'il se soit introduit dans leur chambre pendant son absence.

-Il a donc tué cette femme, par pure jalousie, et s'est suicidé après. » résuma Ciel avec nonchalance. Cependant, son œil s'alluma par un certain éclat, comme s'il voyait des réponses supplémentaires au-delà des mots de l'officier.

« Exactement. J'ai eu beaucoup à faire à des gens de la sorte. Vous savez, Ciel, dans le milieu de l'investigation, on voit des cas tellement morbides qu'on finit par s'y faire et à les reconnaître. Dès l'instant où l'on m'a expliqué les grandes lignes de ce dossier, j'ai su à quel type de criminel et de personne nous avions à faire. _Crime passionnel_. Cela ne peut être _que_ ça. Jonathan était une de ces personnes qui pensent que ses sentiments puissent justifier de tels agissements. Une de ces personnes qui pensent avoir le droit de mort sur une autre, sous prétexte qu'elle lui appartient. Ceux qui pensent et agissent ainsi sont tellement nombreux. La pauvre Lindsey ne sera pas leur première victime, et malheureusement, encore moins la dernière… Je trouve tout cela abominable. Qui sommes-nous pour arracher la vie à quelqu'un ? s'indigna Abberline, faisant preuve une fois de plus de sa profonde humanité et de son sens de la justice.

- Abominable ou non, ce genre de chose arrive. C'est le genre de monde dans lequel on vit. Vous êtes un idiot si après toutes ces années à travailler dans la police vous ne l'avez pas encore compris. »

Le concerné ne put dissimuler une moue de contrariété devant l'amertume évidente du brun. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble auparavant sur quelques affaires mais cela n'empêchait pas Abberline de réprouver son pessimisme.

« Je suis persuadé que le cœur des gens peut devenir bon. Est-ce mal de croire en l'Homme et en sa bonté ? »

Ciel soupira.

« Nous avons des opinions opposées, cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part. De plus, je vois une faille dans votre enquête. » intervint-t-il.

Abberline fit des yeux tout ronds.

« Mais que racontez-vous donc, Ciel ? Cette affaire a été jugée et classée. Je vous sais très intelligent : vous me l'avez prouvé à plusieurs reprises en m'aidant dans mes investigations. Mais il s'agit là d'une affaire _sérieuse_ impliquant la mort de deux personnes. Vous ne pouvez pas dire de telles choses à la légère.

- Je ne fais jamais _rien_ à la légère. corrigea Ciel avant de continuer. L'homme « à la voix suave » que Marina a entendu, ce soir-là… l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Euh, non. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ciel.

« Savez-vous qui il était ?

- Nous avons lancé un certain nombre d'appels à témoins mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Cette histoire de tierce personne n'est que pure invention de la jeune domestique. Ce n'est qu'une fantaisie.

- Vous pensez donc que Marina a menti ?

- Elle a simplement mal entendu. Après tout ce qu'elle a vu, il est tout à fait normal et compréhensible que son cerveau lui joue des tours. expliqua l'officier.

- Peut-être, mais cela n'exclut pas cette possibilité. La présence d'une troisième personne change complétement la donne, vous-même l'aviez dit. Vous savez ce à quoi je fais référence. »

L'officier écarquilla les yeux à ces mots.

« Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites. Mes hommes ont travaillé sur cette affaire. _J'ai_ travaillé là-dessus, et le Chef lui-même a donné son jugement. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir sur notre décision sur un malentendu aussi superflu ! »

Ciel s'assit sur un banc qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Sentant sa gorge sèche, il but une gorgée de café, bien que le goût lui déplaisait fortement. Au vu de la réaction d'Abberline, lui expliquer n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il soupira.

« L'évidence de ce meurtre me pose problème. commença-t-il. Moi aussi, j'ai d'abord cru à un crime passionnel. Mais ce serait bien trop facile. Premièrement, il faut noter que l'atrocité a eu lieu tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde était occupé à célébrer la Guy Fawkes Night, ce qui veut dire que l'auberge était quasiment vide. L'aubergiste lui-même l'a dit, excepté Trancy, moi, Lindsey et son amant personne ne logeait à l'hôtel à ce moment-là. Il aurait donc été facile pour cette personne de se déplacer dans les couloirs comme bon lui semblait. Ensuite, selon Marina, la victime lui parlait peu avant le meurtre. On peut facilement supposer qu'il s'agisse du criminel.

- Je veux bien comprendre que le témoignage de cette jeune fille vous perturbe autant, mais cette affaire a déjà été vue et classée et je vous dis que c'est un crime passionnel. s'entêta Abberline n'appréciant pas la version des choses de Ciel.

-Et _JE_ vous dis que c'est une vengeance. » déclara le brun, légèrement horripilé par l'entêtement de l'officier.

Il y eut un silence.

« ... Une vengeance ? répéta Abberline.

- Le père de Mademoiselle Lindsey travaille avec des mafieux, n'est-ce pas ? Pour moi c'est une évidence qui ne fait que renforcer mes doutes : c'est bel et bien une vengeance. expliqua Ciel. »

A ces mots, l'officier se calma et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du garçon. Ce dernier mit un peu de temps avant de continuer.

« Cette personne a déguisé ça en crime passionnel pour mieux couvrir ses arrières et vous occuper. Peut-être que pendant que vous étiez sur cette affaire, lui se baladait joyeusement dans les rues de Londres et en a profité pour commettre un autre meurtre. Voyez, si durant ces derniers jours, rien de suspect n'a été remarqué. Et je pense que vous aurez facilement votre réponse. expliqua-t-il en tirant nonchalamment sur ses manches, tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger du froid. »

« Il a réussi à vous échapper avec superbe et à tuer deux personnes sans se faire attraper. Il est assez _malin_ pour savoir comment agit et fonctionne la police. reprit-il. Il a peut-être un lien avec vous. Un ancien membre ? Un traitre ou un espion ? Peut-être qu'il s'agit même d'un autre mafieux. Il a même réussi à travestir le meurtre de Lindsey de sorte que Monsieur Jonathan soit le premier suspect.

- Les traces d'empreintes de Monsieur Jonathan ont été trouvées sur le poignard ! Il n'est pas seulement suspect, il est l'assassin !

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, il portait sûrement des gants lorsqu'il a tué Lindsey. Il se serait ensuite débrouillé pour poser les empreintes de Jonathan sur le poignard en le plaçant sur ses mains ou que sais-je, en le _forçant_ à commettre le meurtre à sa place. » conjectura Ciel, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres alors qu'il fixait l'officier du voile de ses longs cils.

Ce fut trop pour Abberline qui se releva brusquement.

« Le _forcer_ ? Ma parole, Ciel, vous ne vous entendez pas parler. Tout cela est bien trop romanesque pour être vrai. Nous sommes dans une banale affaire. Des types comme celui-ci, j'en vois tous les jours. Il ne fait que compléter la liste. Ne voyez pas quelque chose de grand dans un crime de si bas étage ! » s'exaspéra-t-il, excédé.

Le brun détacha son regard et le posa au lointain, une expression vague sur le visage.

« Croyez-moi, il se passe des choses incroyables dans ce monde. Des choses _bizarres_, inimaginables, dont vous n'ayez même pas conscience. Certaines personnes peuvent parfois se montrer _très_ persuasives et vous amener à faire des choix difficiles et non sans conséquences.

- Je suis un homme de science, moi. Je ne crois qu'en ce qui est vrai. » contesta Abberline avec foi.

Ciel posa une main nerveuse sur son cache-œil, l'air encore plus mystérieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

« De mes yeux, j'ai _vu_ des choses que même dans vos rêves les plus fous, vous ne seriez jamais amené à vivre. » confessa-t-il.

Le regard d'Abberline s'obscurcit. Il ne voulait pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs au jeune Ciel. Il entendait bien que le garçon avait assisté à d'étranges choses. Il l'avait compris après avoir travaillé sur le dossier de _L_'Incident et enquêté à ses côtés, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas se résigner à y croire. Il était un homme du XXème siècle. L'Obscurantisme était fini et il ne croyait pas à ce genre de monde.

« … »

Il demeura silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Faites-moi confiance lorsque je vous dis que cette affaire révèle plus que ce qu'il n'y paraît. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter à l'évidence du meurtre mais voir plus loin. Ce n'est pas parce que vous croyez à un crime typique qu'il faut banaliser les choses. Voyons, Abberline, je ne vais pas vous apprendre votre propre métier.

- Il suffit, Ciel ! Cessez de vous moquer de moi. s'emporta Abberline bien qu'il paraissait plus calme.

- Lancez une nouvelle enquête. Cela ne vous coûtera rien si ce n'est un peu de temps. »

Abberline soupira. Il était désormais prêt à revoir cette affaire, bien qu'il refusait de croire que son jugement et celui de ses collègues soit faux. Une question lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

« Selon vous, qui serait cet homme mystérieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ignore... Je l'imagine juste…

- Juste ? répéta-t-il, intéressé de connaître le point de vue du garçon.

- Prenant plaisir à nous voir tourner en rond pour le retrouver, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres… »

Abberline fronça les sourcils. Et voilà, Ciel était reparti avec ses idées fantasmagoriques !

« C'est insensé ! C_omment_ pourrait-il nous voir ?

- Parce que c'est dans son pouvoir. Tout simplement. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi~<span>_

.

Alois porta son regard sur l'auberge tandis qu'accompagné de Ciel, il traversait la cour pour saluer le personnel. Il grava en sa mémoire les traits de la bâtisse et sentit une mélancolie certaine l'accabler. Leurs affaires étaient bouclées, leur petite escapade terminée, et ils étaient en route pour le Weston College. Retrouver ses camarades, les professeurs et Claude -avec qui sa dernière entrevue avait mal tourné- le mettait dans un état de désenchantement évident.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que le vent le frappait de plein fouet et faisait virevolter ses mèches blondes.

L'aubergiste se tenait devant l'entrée, Marina à ses côtés arborant une expression embarrassée. Le carrosse qu'ils avaient appelé était déjà arrivé et le fiacre attendait patiemment.

« C'est dommage que vous devez nous quitter aussi tôt. se plaignit l'aubergiste.

- Je le regrette aussi. rétorqua Alois, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

- N'oubliez pas de passer le bonjour à votre père de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Leurs dernières paroles échangées, les deux garçons s'installèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture, Alois sur les talons de Ciel.

« Euh, attendez ! »

Alois se retourna à l'entente de la petite voix gênée. Marina se tenait devant le carrosse et le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

« Euh, vous reviendrez bientôt, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec embarras.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Il s'appuya contre la poignée de la porte et s'abaissa jusqu'à la demoiselle. Il prit sa main entre la sienne et y déposa un délicat baiser. Ciel, qui n'avait pas prêté attention à quoi que ce soit jusqu'à lors, se couvrit les yeux d'une main.

« Ce serait avec plaisir que je repasserais vous voir lors de mes vacances en Décembre. » susurra-t-il, ses lèvres remuant contre la douce peau de la jeune fille.

.

« Quelle était cette scène avec la domestique ? maugréa Ciel.

- Ah ha ha ha ! Marina est tellement mignonne que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

- Tss. »

Après ce court échange, chacun des deux garçons se tût.

Ciel posa son visage contre la vitre. Les lueurs de la nuit se reflétaient sur son unique œil visible qu'il portait loin, loin, derrière les bâtiments et autres édifices de Londres à mesure que la calèche avançait. Il croisait ses jambes avec négligence et tout dans son attitude respirait une certaine apathie.

Alois, assis en face de lui, l'observait du coin de l'œil.

_« Ce séjour a été de très courte durée mais tellement de choses se sont produites en fin de compte. Les deux morts, la Bonfire Night et… le « Joyeux Anniversaire » de Ciel… _» se dit-il avant de faire une pause, les joues légèrement rougies et un petit sourire naissant.

« _…Ensuite il y a eu Sebastian et enfin la mélancolie de Ciel. Je vois bien que quelque chose le tracasse, mais que pourrait-il être ? Sebastian est clairement impliqué là-dedans… Je n'en savais rien. J'ignorais complètement que ces deux-là se connaissent et je doute pouvoir en savoir plus avec mon pauvre statut… D'ailleurs, Ciel était également de sale humeur lors de notre arrivée. Il a du se passer quelque chose à l'école. Je devrais pouvoir tirer le fin mot de l'histoire. Je verrais ce que je pourrais faire en rentrant… _

_Argh ! Encore un autre rapport._ »

Les deux garçons demeurèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait. Dans leur regard, de la léthargie, mais dans leur esprit, un tourbillon de pensées plus explosif que jamais.

* * *

><p><em><span>Pendant ce temps, dans un autre lieu~<span>_

.

Devant un bureau richement décoré, Sebastian était incliné. Une main posée contre le cœur, il gardait la tête bien basse.

« Tous les témoins et ennemis potentiels de cette affaire ont été écartés et mis hors d'état de nuire, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Quant à notre précédente intervention, votre implication a été entièrement nettoyée. » expliqua-t-il avec humilité.

Une voix rugit de l'autre côté du bureau. Une voix forte et grasse.

« C'est bien. Tu peux disposer. »

Sebastian salua l'homme une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il posait une main contre la poignée pour quitter la pièce, il s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres pleines.

« Au fait, j'ai rencontré votre fils en ville, en compagnie… du _petit_ Ciel. »

_**Fin de l'arc~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>* « Un cauchemar n'est qu'un cauchemar. Autrement dit, un mauvais rêve, une faille dans mon esprit, rien de plus. » : <strong>J'ai trouvé cette phrase sur internet en bidouillant un peu. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que Ciel pourrait dire.****  
><strong>**_

_**NDA :**__ Ca y est, cet arc est enfin fini ! Ah, que j'en suis heureuse. Je suis dessus depuis Septembre, et ça me fait du bien de m'en savoir enfin sortie. _

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez aimé ou au contraire détesté ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Malheureusement, je suis __**trop**__ dans mon histoire pour pouvoir remarquer certaines choses. Par exemple, je me rends souvent compte qu'avec tout le mystère et suspens que je met,s j'ai tendance à vous induire en erreur par rapports à certains éléments de l'histoire. Ça peut être une bonne chose de vous savoir complètement à côté de la plaque, certes, mais, à un moment, je crois que ça devient trop. _

_C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vos avis, pour la suite. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et comment vous la percevez. Voire même ce que vous vous imaginez pour les chapitres suivants, ça, ça m'aiderait __**vraiment**__. _

_*courbette bien basse* Donc s'il vous plait : REVIEWS ! Donnez votre avis, venez en aide à cette pauvre AissriKawaii._

_Aussi, désolée à ceux qui s'attendaient à + de Ciel/Alois. Il faut bien faire avancer le récit, donc pas possible pour cette fois :/ (D'ailleurs, on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu le petit Alois)_

_**Pour le prochain arc :**_

_Pour ceux qui auraient manqué Alois, ne vous en faîtes pas, vous allez être __**comblés**__. Le prochain arc sera centré sur lui puisqu'il sera sous son point de vue et suivra donc ses faits et gestes. Ce sera, par contre, comme toujours, écrit à la 3__ème__ personne du singulier... je crois, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce vous en pensez ?_

_En fait, ce sera un peu le contraire de ce qu'on a d'habitude on suivra Alois comme s'il était la figure principale et Ciel interviendra comme Alois le fait en temps normal. Il y aura aussi beaucoup de nouvelles questions et de suspens. (Haha, je crois que je vais me faire détester à force). Et~, je n'en dis pas plus._

_Rendez-vous donc bientôt pour la suite._

_Bisous, bisous !_


	15. Chapitre 15 : New Moon Drop I

Coucou tout le monde, ça faisait un petit moment !

Voici le premier chapitre du nouvel arc plutôt léger "New Moon Drop". Comme promis, l'action se passe (majoritairement) du côté d'Alois.

Merci beaucoup (beaucoup) à Alice-Matsumoto pour ses corrections et sa gentillesse !

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapitre 15 : New Moon Drop I**

.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la petite escapade des deux garçons à l'auberge.

Le temps passait lentement mais sûrement. Les premiers flocons de neige étaient tombés depuis peu, égayant les élèves qui –au désarroi de leurs professeurs- s'étaient rué vers les fenêtres. Depuis lors, les fragiles morceaux de glace se déversaient du ciel en un rythme dansant et recouvraient inlassablement le paysage

Les vacances arrivaient dans une semaine et, excepté la menace des examens qui pointait le bout de son nez, l'humeur générale était propice à la joie et l'impatience de retrouver famille, amis et surtout un peu de repos.

Pourtant, quelque chose semblait préoccuper le jeune Alois.

Croisant les mains sur ses hanches en une attitude arrogante, il toisait du regard le garçon en face de lui. Ce dernier possédait une stature assez athlétique et des traits élancés. Les cheveux brun foncé et coiffés vers l'arrière, il dévorait son homologue des yeux, les prunelles emplies d'une certaine luxure illuminant son visage.

« Georges, tu as bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu fais _exactement_ ce que je te dis... » préluda-t-il avant de s'approcher du jeune homme et de passer une jambe inquisitrice entre ses cuisses.

« Tu auras droit à un petit quelque chose en guise de récompense. » finit-il, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, un sourire aguichant à présent sur le visage.

* * *

.

_Quelques jours plus tard~_

Ciel était debout dans la salle de communication. Seul, il se tenait droit devant un téléphone richement orné. Il serrait le combiné contre son oreille et jouait distraitement avec le fil de télécommunication.

« Comment se porte-elle ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Elle va beaucoup mieux. Mais elle est encore faible, elle n'est sorti de l'hôpital qu'il y a deux jours. retentit une voix grave et affectueuse à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Je vois...

- La première chose qu'elle a demandée en rentrant au manoir était de te voir. Tu lui manques énormément, Ciel. »

Le garçon ne dit rien et n'eût qu'un froncement de sourcil pour seul geste.

« Je suis désolé de m'être montré aussi ferme avec toi, mais, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru avoir perdu ma fille et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas imaginer, tu sais.

- Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends votre réaction.

- Je suis heureux que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté, à l'école. Tu t'es fait des amis, au moins ? Je nous en voudrais tellement, à Frances et à moi si tu ne te plaisais pas là-bas.

- Je vais bien.

- Et comment ça se passe avec Edward ? Vous ne vous disputez pas, j'espère ?

- Non.

- Ce petit peut se montrer très dur parfois et je sais à quel point vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'allais bien. rassura Ciel, las de toute cette inquiétude.

- Excuse-moi, je dois t'embêter avec mes questions. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes qui se turent pendant un bref moment.

« Je compte sur toi pour venir nous voir durant ces vacances.

- Oui.

- Lizzie en sera sûrement très heureuse lorsque je le lui dirais. Porte-toi bien, mon petit Ciel.

- Au revoir. »

Le brun reposa le combiné et quitta la salle.

.

Les mains dans les poches pour se protéger du froid, il traversa la cour avec lenteur. Il erra jusqu'à un arbre solitaire contre lequel il se posa. Il resta dans cette position pendant un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. La cour était drapée d'un manteau blanc et seules les empreintes des pas de Ciel se distinguaient de ce paysage monochrome. La plupart des élèves était à l'intérieur. Normal, il faisait si froid ! D'ailleurs, Ciel avait le bout du nez rougi et commençait à ne plus sentir ni ses doigts, ni ses pieds. Il décida alors de faire demi-tour et de rentrer

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le restaurant scolaire, McMillan courut vers lui.

« Mon Dieu, Middleford, que fais-tu dehors, sous un froid pareil ?

- Et qu'en est-il de toi ? lança le jeune brun.

- Je rentrais de la bibliothèque lorsque je t'ai aperçu. Alors, que fais-tu ?

- Rien. »

McMillan fit une expression dubitative puis finit par sourire.

« Tu es très tête en l'air, ces derniers temps. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je vais très bien, merci. »

McMillan s'arrêta, arrachant l'attention de Ciel qui se retourna vers lui.

« Cela fait un moment que je me pose la question... Est-ce que Trancy t'a fait _quelque_ _chose_, lorsque vous êtes sorti ensemble la dernière fois ? »

Ciel soupira avant de répondre sur un ton ironique.

« Non, non. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours en un seul morceau.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » s'emporta le jeune châtain avant de se calmer et de tenter de s'expliquer alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte cramoisie de honte.

« ...Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

.

Moi je ne veux pas du tout ce à quoi tu fais référence. » fit une voix venant de nulle part.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et découvrirent Alois. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de broncher puisque le blond posa ses mains glacées contre le cou de Ciel. Ce dernier hurla au désagréable contact froid et se dégagea rapidement de la prise du garçon.

« Trancy, espèce d'idiot ! Tu veux vraiment que je tombe malade ou quoi ?

- Ha ha ha, je voulais juste te faire une mauvaise plaisanterie.

- Pour être mauvaise, ça, oui, elle l'est ! »

McMillan observait la scène d'un air intrigué.

« Vous... vous êtes vraiment proches. » finit-il par remarquer.

Les deux garçons se calmèrent et le regardèrent d'un air las.

« Ciel, ne me dis pas que tu traînes encore avec ce binoclard inintéressant ? s'indigna Alois en pointant McMillan du doigt.

- Hélas, oui. »

Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

* * *

.

Peu de temps après, les trois garçons se rendirent au restaurant scolaire où ils prirent leur souper.

« Au fait, vous êtes au courant de la dernière nouvelle ? demanda McMillan, attirant l'attention des deux camarades de chambres qui firent non de la tête.

- Depuis quelque temps, des objets disparaissent dans les dortoirs.

- Quel genre d'objet ? s'intéressa Ciel en portant une cuillère à ses lèvres.

- Bizarrement, ce ne sont que des objets sans grande valeur qui disparaissent, mais qui, par contre, possèdent une sacrée valeur sentimentale.

- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, moi aussi. intervint Alois.

Le plus étrange dans cette histoire est que toutes les chambres de l'école ferment à clé et mis à part les propriétaires eux-mêmes, les préfets et les femmes de ménage, personne d'autre ne possède de double.

- Beaucoup commencent à croire qu'il s'agirait là de l'œuvre d'un monstre qui se faufilerait dans les serrures. raconta McMillan.

- Ou d'un lutin farceur. proposa Alois.

- Oui, voilà ! Ces petites bestioles sont détestables ! Elles volent toujours les objets dont on ne se sert jamais et lorsqu'on en a besoin, on ne les retrouve pas.

- Moi, on m'a raconté qu'elles étaient spécialistes en vol de chaussettes gauches. Parce que, oui, c'est connu, lorsqu'on perd une chaussette, ce n'est jamais la paire entière mais l'une d'elles.

- Les lutins farceurs aiment aussi dérober nos sous-vêtements. Il paraît qu'ils vendent ensuite leurs trouvailles aux nains de jardin.

- Haaaan~ ! Mais notre gros porc qui nous sert de jardinier en a plein, de ces petites bêtes.

- Ils doivent vraiment se faire la male alors. On est fichus ! »

Ciel assista à la scène d'un air blasé, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire...

« Heu, vous êtes sérieux, là ?

- Bien sûr ! Plusieurs de mes amis ont affirmé avoir perdu des choses dont ils étaient sûrs de l'emplacement. défendit McMillan

- Oui, mais de là à parler de lutins farceurs...

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas été volé, mais on ne peut être sûrs de rien. Ciel, Trancy, je vous conseille de vérifier vos affaires personnelles pour voir si on ne vous a rien piqué. »

Ciel soupira.

* * *

.

_Après le diner~_

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, Ciel et Alois se mirent à fouiller dans leurs affaires, à la recherche d'une quelconque disparition.

Ciel s'était directement dirigé vers son armoire alors qu'Alois vérifiait çà et là dans son bureau, sous son lit et dans son armoire.

« Tu devrais regarder dans tes sous-vêtements. » conseilla ce dernier.

Ciel ne prêta pas attention à la remarque du blond et continua ses recherches. Il s'interrogea cependant lorsqu'il n'entendit plus de bruit venant du garçon. Il passa alors la tête derrière la porte de l'armoire. Alois était en train de reluquer le tiroir où se trouvaient les dessous du brun... Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur ses affaires. Le sans-gêne tira la langue nerveusement et s'excusa. Il se releva ensuite et se rapprocha de son ami qu'il se mit à épier par-dessus son épaule.

Ce dernier, semblant avoir fini, referma son armoire à clef. Il se retourna et remarqua soudain Alois collé à lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes avec tant d'intérêt ? demanda-t-il, l'indiscrétion du blond le dérangeant vraiment.

- Oh, rien, simple curiosité. »

Ciel soupira.

« Je pense que cette histoire est exagérée. Il ne me manque rien. »

Alois arqua un sourcil.

« Comment ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà _tout_ fouillé ? Moi, je n'en suis qu'à la moitié ! s'étonna-t-il.

- Je n'ai vérifié que ce à quoi je tenais le plus. »

Alois pencha la tête sur le côté, un étrange sourire étirant ses lèvres pales.

« Heee~, tu ne dois pas tenir à grand-chose, dans ce cas. »

Ciel ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder son ami d'un air indifférent bien que quelque peu affecté.

* * *

_**A suivre~**_

* * *

_**NDA :** Reviews s'il vous plait ! Votre avis m'est précieux alors dites-moi ce que vous pensez._

_Bisous bisous~_


	16. Chapitre 16 : New Moon Drop II

Pour éviter de trop prendre du retard, je publie rapidement la suite.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : New Moon Drop II<strong>

.

« _Il fait chaud mais j'ai froid. _

_Il fait froid mais j'ai chaud. _

_A l'aide… Je gèle sous cette pluie embrasée. _

_Je brûle sous le contact glacé du..._

_Je meurs..._

_Je..._ »

* * *

><p>Ciel ouvrit l'œil avec vivacité.<p>

Il se releva lentement et porta une main contre son visage pour se masser. Il soupira.

« _Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé de ce jour. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est bientôt... Je sens que ça va être une mauvaise journée_. » pensa-t-il.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » retentit la voix d'Alois, non loin du garçon.

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Ciel se releva d'un coup. Ayant bougé trop brusquement, ses jambes fléchirent et il s'effondra sur le torse de son camarade de chambre qui se trouvait assis sur le rebord de son lit. Il resta dans cette position pendant un court instant, sa vision encore floue.

« Urgh ! se plaignit-il en posant une main ferme sur son crâne.

- Je me suis levé trop vite ! »

Il se détacha du blond et sortit du lit avec attention.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'avais l'air particulièrement agité auj-

- Je vais bien, merci ! le coupa Ciel avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de fermer la porte bruyamment.

- … Eh bien, on ne dirait pas. »

.

Ciel alluma brutalement le jet d'eau froide et s'en aspergea. La température était très basse et sa peau rougissait sous une telle fraicheur mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place.

Le visage sombre, il attrapa l'éponge de douche et la passa rapidement sur ses bras. Une fois rincé, il quitta le bloc de verre. Il s'habilla de son uniforme scolaire et il tourna la poignée. Mais, à peine eut-il posé un pied dehors, que le blondinet accourra vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Regarde, Ciel ! Je nous ai ramené le petit déjeuner. lança-t-il en pointant du doigt un plateau d'argent gravé de divers motifs.

- Comme que tu ne te sentais pas très bien, je me suis dit que tu serais mieux ici qu'à la cantine ! »

Le concerné était tétanisé... Alois pouvait se montrait bien trop attentionné quand il s'y mettait.

« Ah, que de bonté dans tes actes, Trancy. » rétorqua-t-il avec ironie.

.

Ils s'installèrent donc sans plus attendre et déjeunèrent en silence.

Le bruit des couverts et des aliments mastiqués rendaient l'atmosphère pesante. Pourtant, aucun des deux garçons ne sembla y prêter garde. Ils avaient l'air tout deux préoccupés, et c'était avec lenteur qu'ils mangèrent leur repas.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de terminer, Alois leva les yeux vers le brun.

« Tu sais, j'y ai bien réfléchi et… je crois que tu dormirais mieux si tu commençais par retirer ce cache-œil avant de te coucher.

- Non. »

A cette courte et froide réponse, le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment cela, _''non''_ ? Pourquoi ? s'aventura-t-il, l'air interrogé, sentant bien que son cadet n'était pas à l'aise avec le sujet mais voulant quand même comprendre la raison de son entêtement.

- C'est ainsi et pas autrement. »

A ce moment, Ciel parût en colère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son unique œil visible s'assombrissait à mesure que le blond continuait à l'interroger. Il n'appréciait _vraiment_ pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

«Ce n'est pas bien de laisser ça comme ça, et si tu ne le découvres pas, il ne guérira jamais ! »

Le brun ne dit rien. Il préféra se diriger vers son cartable et préparer ses affaires pour la pénible journée de cours qui s'annonçait.

« En plus, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi il ressemble. Mais enfin, c'est vrai quoi, depuis que tu es venu, je ne t'ai jamais vu sans ton cache !

- Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant, Trancy ! » explosa Ciel avec colère, se retournant vers son aîné.

Cette réflexion parut désarçonner Alois. Son expression changea radicalement et un éclat alluma son regard. Ciel en était médusé : Alois _le_ regardait d'un air arrogant...voire méprisant.

« Parce que tu te crois beaucoup plus adulte ? »

Le blond avait prononcé ces mots avec une froideur qui lui était méconnue. Pourtant, son souffle était légèrement saccadé. La remarque de Ciel semblait l'avoir marquée...

Le plus jeune se tût. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle répartie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

« Regarde-toi un instant, n'as-tu pas toi aussi quelque chose à te reprocher ? »

Ciel ne dit rien.

« Pathétique ! » acheva Alois, d'autant plus énervé qu'à l'accoutumée.

Bouleversé par cette remarque, Ciel explosa. Il leva la main et l'abattit sur le visage blême. Un bruit mat retentit, ponctuant avec froideur le coup porté qui fit péniblement retourner la tête du blond sur le côté.

Le plus jeune claqua de la langue puis sortit de la pièce en courant. Alois resta debout au beau milieu de la chambre, tenant sa joue rougie. Il venait de blesser Ciel.

Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il marcha jusqu'à son lit où il se baissa.

« C'est bon, Georges, tu peux sortir. La voix est libre~ »

* * *

><p><em><span>Pendant ce temps, en classe~<span>_

Ciel ouvrit la porte de la salle de cours et s'avança rapidement jusqu'à sa place préférée : au fond de la classe, à côté de la fenêtre. Il posa ses affaires sur le bureau et s'assit, portant automatiquement son œil au dehors. Une main pliée soutenant le visage et l'air absent, il se perdit dans la contemplation du grand chêne nu qui surplombait la cour.

Les questions d'Alois résonnaient encore dans la tête du jeune Ciel. Il était allé trop loin ! Enfin… pas vraiment. Sa réaction était tout à fait compréhensible. Il n'était pas le premier à s'interroger sur le cache-œil du jeune garçon –et sûrement pas le dernier-. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Ciel acceptait ce qu'il s'était passé.

« _Retirer son cache pour mieux dormir_» ? Foutaises ! Ses mauvais rêves ne le quitteraient pour rien au monde. Il avait déjà tout tenté : du lait chaud au miel à la faible veilleuse le soir, en passant par les douces caresses d'Elisabeth. Rien…

Il soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans sa mèche de cheveux.

« _Cette journée va être très longue…_ » pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsque McMillan et ses amis s'approchèrent des places se trouvant auprès de lui. Au vu de la mauvaise humeur apparente du garçon, McMillan arbora un sourire nerveux.

« Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on s'assoit à côté de toi, non ? demanda-t-il.

- Cela ne me dérange pas. »

Une fois installés, le châtain se retourna vers Ciel.

« Alors, tu as bien vérifié, hier ? s'intérêssa-t-il.

- Oui, et ton petit lutin n'est pas venu fouiller dans mes affaires.

- Ça alors. Tu en as de la chance ! Moi, je me suis rendu compte ce matin qu'il m'a volé la dernière chaussette que m'avait tricoté ma grand-mère. se plaignit-il.

- Et moi, il m'a piqué un sous-vêtement où étaient brodées mes initiales. ajouta un des copains de McMillan.

- Passionnant... » se moqua Ciel, las de cette conversation.

Il avait beau avoir un goût spontané pour tout ce qui était surnaturel et aimait toujours fourrer son nez dans les cas les plus bizarres, cette fois, il n'était tout simplement pas séduit. Cette histoire le laissait de marbre et ne l'intéressait nullement.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, une silhouette portant un gros sac sur le dos courrait dans les couloirs du Scarlet Fox...<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Après la fin des cours~_

Ciel rentra dans la D-23. Il posa son sac et son manteau, mais, alors qu'il se dirigeait naturellement vers son bureau, son regard se posa sur son armoire. Il plissa l'œil et s'en approcha. Il porta ses doigts sur la serrure de sa penderie et afficha un air suspicieux.

Les clés des armoires du dortoir de Scarlet Fox avaient été taillées par de grands artisans et, bien que crées de sorte à aller par paires, elles étaient en réalité toutes uniques, et même leur jumelles ne pouvait ouvrir leur serrures sans y laisser de vilaines écorchures. La clé qu'il possédait était l'unique exemplaire (créer des doubles relèverait d'une dextérité incroyable) et il était certain qu'Alois ne pouvait avoir eu accès à son trousseau pendant son absence.

« Quelqu'un d'autre que Trancy ou moi a touché à cette porte » se dit-il.

Il déglutit difficilement et sortit son trousseau de clé. Il ouvrit l'armoire rapidement et se mit à vérifier, en hâte, son contenu. Il ne lui prit que peu de temps pour avoir sa réponse.

Sa mine s'obscurcit et il posa une main sur sa bouche en un signe nerveux.

* * *

><p>Alois traversait les couloirs le menant vers sa chambre d'un pas lent. Il n'avait pas revu Ciel depuis ce matin et ignorait comment ce dernier allait réagir à son retour. Peut-être le bouderait-il encore...<p>

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en un tic nerveux.

L'esprit ailleurs, il sentit soudain que quelqu'un lui rentrait dedans.

« Fais attention où tu vas ! » lança-t-il sur un ton ennuyé.

Le jeune garçon qu'il avait cogné s'excusa rapidement et se hâta jusqu'à son groupe d'amis qui l'attendait à quelques pas du blond.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda l'un des garçons.

- _Il_ ne t'a rien fait, j'espère ?

- Tu devrais vite rentrer te laver. _Il_ pourrait te contagier ! »

« Je vous ai entendu, vous savez. » informa Alois en se retournant.

Les quatre garçons sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix de leur aîné.

Ce dernier les regardait à présent avec un regard mauvais, les sourcils froncés de colère et la mine renfrognée en une expression menaçante.

« Si vous ne disparaissez pas de ma vue tout de suite, je vais vite m'énerver et vous arracher les yeux ! »

Le groupe de garçons ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit en courant avant de présenter leurs excuses.

Alois soupira et reporta son attention sur le bout du couloir. Il se rendit compte que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte. Ciel venait donc de rentrer.

Il soupira et s'avança jusqu'à la D-23.

A l'intérieur, le jeune brun se tenait debout devant son armoire, les portes grandes ouvertes. Il ne bougeait pas et avait un air bizarre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'intrigua Alois en se rapprochant du garçon.

- ... On m'a volé. »

Ciel arborait une expression angoissée, quelque peu semblable à celle qu'il faisait après sa revoyure avec Sebastian lorsqu' ils étaient allés en ville.

« Que t'a-t-on volé ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Alois arqua un sourcil. Ciel avait l'air _vraiment_ étrange.

« Je vais prendre de l'air. » annonça ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée –laissée ouverte-.

« Attends ! »

Ciel s'arrêta au pas de la porte et se retourna vers son camarade, un air à la fois peiné et las sur le visage.

« Je... fit Alois, ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce matin. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser... Crois-moi, mes intentions étaient sincères. Alors, s'il te plait arrête de me bouder.

Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne te boudais pas ! Ne me traite pas comme un enfant ! Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé à l'instant ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! » s'emporta Ciel avant de quitter la pièce.

Alois resta seul. Une moue d'incompréhension déforma ses lèvres et il posa une main sur sa hanche, incrédule.

« Qu'a-t-il bien pu perdre pour être dans un tel état de nervosité ?! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre.<strong>_


	17. Chapitre 17 : New Moon Drop III

**NDA :** J'essaye d'être active pour rattraper mon retard donc je publie plus souvent. Ce n'est (vraiment) pas sûr que je garde un rythme aussi régulier mais vous pouvez changer ça. Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment de très bonne humeur ces derniers temps alors **vos commentaires me feraient le plus ****grand bien**. J'ai l'impression que plus personne ne suit cette fanfiction. C'est bête si je suis la seule avec mes betas à la lire. Ce n'est même pas la peine de publier si c'est le cas...Ne soyez pas radins, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ou si vous avez des questions, je vous répondrais dans tous les cas. S'il vous plait, faites de moi une auteure satisfaite et redonnez-moi **la joie que j'avais aux premiers chapitre de publier et de vous lire** *va pleurer dans son coin*

Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de me lamenter.

Mes remerciements à l'incroyable Alice-Matsumoto pour ses corrections et nombreux conseils. Vraiment, merci beaucoup~ !

_Enjoy~ !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : New Moon Drop III<strong>

.

_Le lendemain~_

Ciel et Alois rentraient ensemble des cours. Le jeune brun semblait s'être calmé depuis la veille, bien qu'il fût toujours nerveux. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la bibliothèque, une conversation battait son plein.

« S'il te plait, Ciel, dis-moi ce que tu as perdu. supplia Alois en posant des yeux attendris sur son camarade qui, apparemment, ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

- Non. »

Le blond grogna à cette réponse. C'était la énième fois, aujourd'hui, qu'il l'entendait. Il commençait à être à bout...

« Mais, Ciel, si tu ne me dis pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. »

Le concerné s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

« Serais-tu le lutin farceur ? » demanda-t-il.

Alois écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ciel, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- Si tu ne l'es pas, alors je ne vois pas _comment_ tu pourrais m'aider. » expliqua-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Cependant Alois l'agrippa par l'épaule et le retourna vers lui.

« Je te somme de me lâcher, tout de suite ! J'en ai sérieusement marre de toutes tes questions ! » siffla Ciel en se débattant férocement. Cela se confirmait, il était encore nerveux...

Alois le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu sais tout comme moi que cette histoire de lutins est inventée. Alors ne me dis pas que je ne peux rien faire. »

Ciel finit par se calmer et fixer son ami avec son air arrogant habituel.

« Et ? Que crois-tu pouvoir faire ? Un petit tour de magie et me faire apparaître ce que je cherche, peut-être ? Je ne crois pas à ces bêtises. se moqua-t-il en se dégageant de la prise du blond avant d'ajouter. Merci de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps. »

« Attends ! Je pourrais chercher encore une fois et fouiller notre chambre. Peut-être que tu l'as égaré quelque part ? proposa Alois.

- C'est impossible. Je n'ai jamais déplacé cette boîte de l'armoire. » rétorqua-t-il calmement avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'en dire trop...

Il se couvrit la bouche et se retourna vers son camarade qui le fixait à présent d'un air dubitatif.

« Une boîte ? » demanda ce dernier en arquant un sourcil.

Ciel tourna le regard sur le côté et ne dit rien.

« Quel genre de boîte ? insista le blond.

- Ça, c'est à toi de le savoir, monsieur le héros. »

Ciel avait prononcé ces mots avec son sourire fier avant de reprendre son chemin vers la bibliothèque qui se dressait à quelques pas d'eux.

Alois affichait une expression amusée.

« Moi, un héros ? Pfff. » s'étonna-t-il.

Il fit soudainement demi-tour et se mit à courir vers le dortoir.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivé devant une chambre qu'il connaissait bien, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, n'ayant aucune considération pour l'intimité de ceux qui pouvaient se trouvaient à l'intérieur.<p>

Georges, qui se changeait, afficha un air ravi en voyant débarquer le petit bout de soleil. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Alois se trouvait déjà en face de lui et le collait contre le mur, entourant ses poignets de ses mains.

« Waouh, ai-je été si brillant pour mériter une telle avance sur ma récompense ? s'amusa-t-il.

- Ferme-la ! Je veux voir les affaires que tu as volées à Ciel Middleford, _tout de suite_ ! le somma-t-il.

- Ca va être difficile de tout déballer et de le trouver avec tout ce que j'ai volé. Ce serait chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux les voir, maintenant ! »

.

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux jeunes complices étaient en train de remuer ciel et mer pour retrouver les dites affaires. En effet, une quantité d'objets en tout genre jonchait le sol et le couvrait entièrement. De nombreuses chaussettes et autres sous-vêtements étaient visibles çà et là.

« J'ai fait du bon travail, hein ? » se vanta Georges, désireux de recevoir les éloges de son vénéré Alois.

Cependant ce dernier ne lui lança qu'un regard noir.

Les yeux du blond tombèrent soudainement sur une paire d'enveloppes. D'un geste vif, il les attrapa entre ses doigts et, à peine reconnut-il l'objet, qu'une grimace de mécontentement défigura ses traits. Il se retourna vers Georges et le gifla.

« Aïeuuuh ! se plaignit le brun en se massant la joue.

- Des _lettres d'amour_, non mais j'hallucine ! Et qu'as-tu fait de mes instructions, je t'avais demandé de ne de piquer que des objets sans réelle valeur!

- Ces lettres n'ont AUCUNE valeur. Tout le monde sait qu'il trompe sa fiancée avec Henry et qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour lui.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu as intérêt à rendre tout ça ou tu pourras dire adieu à ta récompense ! »

.

Ils passèrent ensuite un bon quart d'heure à fouiller entre les différents objets à la recherche « d'une boîte ».

« Une boîte ? Vraiment ? Ne pouvait-il pas être plus précis ?! » pesta Alois en se débarrassant d'une liasse de timbres.

« Trouvé ! » s'écria Georges, au fond de la chambre.

A ces mots, Alois se retourna vivement et attrapa l'objet que lui lança le garçon à la perfection. Il le porta rapidement à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse l'examiner.

L'objet en question était un pendentif en or. Alois soupira devant la valeur certaine de l'objet avant de l'ouvrir avec délicatesse, dévoilant son contenu. Une photo de famille de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale se trouvait à l'intérieure.

« _Je croyais que les Middlefords étaient plus âgés que ça_... » se dit-il en détaillant le couple.

« _Ceci dit... Ciel était TELLEMENT mignon lorsqu'il était plus jeune~ ! Tellement mignon que je voudrais le torturer !_ » s'extasia-t-il devant l'air innocent du petit brun sur la photo.

Il finit par jeter le pendentif parmi la pile d'objets, un air ennuyé au visage.

« Ce genre de niaiserie ne m'intéresse pas. Ce n'est pas une boîte, ça ! » se plaignit-il.

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que je l'ai trouvé dans une boîte mais... »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alois s'était rué vers lui.

« Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! »

Georges soupira et tendit le fameux objet au blond qui la lui arracha avidement.

Il s'agissait d'une boîte de thé. Elle était faite d'une matière métallique et sa couleur verte était fade et légèrement grisonnante. Une femme était dessinée dessus, près d'une demi-lune de laquelle coulait une goutte. Les mots « _New Moon Drop_ » pouvaient être lus sur le bas du contenant en une écriture italique.

Dès lors qu'il posa les mains dessus, Alois voua une véritable fascination au dit objet. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ciel y était tant attaché, mais de le tenir sachant qu'il avait une très grande valeur pour lui le rendait _extatique_. Il serra la boîte contre lui et se mit à se rouler par terre, ne payant pas attention à la multitude d'objets volés en-dessous de lui. Il s'arrêta à un moment et se frotta la joue contre le petite bien.

« Puis-je te demander pourquoi cette chose t'intéresse autant ? »

Alois se releva, et d'un air mystérieux, plongea ses prunelles glacées dans ceux de son complice.

« Parce que c'est mon petit trésor. » susurra-t-il en caressant amoureusement le précieux objet.

* * *

><p><em><span>Pendant ce temps, au Swan Gazebo (jardin privé des préfets) ~ <span>_

Construit sur un vaste terrain, le Swan Gazebo contenait un pont près duquel on pouvait remarquer la présence de quelques canots. Il était entouré d'une abondance de buissons, d'arbres et de fleurs. Il comportait une structure ressemblant à un pavillon et dont le toit était orné d'un cygne. Des sofas de luxe et autres tables étaient posés çà et là pour la plus grande joie des préfets.

Le lieu était complétement détaché du reste de l'école tant il ressemblait à un tableau romantique !

Edgar Redmond était avachi sur son fauteuil. Il tenait une tasse de thé d'une main et un sourire ondulait ses lèvres. Assis en face de lui, Claude était, lui, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre intitulé « _danser les claquettes comme un professionnel_ ». Apparemment, le sujet le passionnait...

Les deux autres préfets, Herman Greenhill et Gregory Violet, étaient occupé avec leur affectation personnelle. En effet, les P-4 étaient séparés en deux groupes et chaque duo avait son propre rôle. Edgar et Claude étaient assignés à l'ordre dans l'établissement, soit dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, les couloirs de l'école, la cours et donc régler les problèmes de disciplines et autres conflits entre élèves. C'étaient également eux qui s'occupaient du couvre-feu et s'assuraient ainsi que tout le monde avait regagné sa chambre à l'heure exigée.

A Herman et Gregory été attribué un rôle d'encadrement scolaire. Tôt le matin puis entre seize et dix-neuf heures, ils étaient présents dans la bibliothèque et dans la salle d'étude afin d'aider les élèves dans leur devoirs et révisions. Ils devaient aussi vérifier qu'ils ne prenaient pas de retard et agir au cas où des petits conflits éclateraient sur leur lieu de travail, ce qui leur donnait le droit et l'obligation de vérifier dans les cahiers et autres affaires personnelles. Ce privilège exaspérait particulièrement certains élèves...

.

« Dis-moi, Claude, tu es au courant de cette rumeur d'objets volés ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux vers son camarade.

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Des petits malins ont cru bon de faire le bazar dans nos dortoirs et de s'en tirer. rétorqua-il en redressant ses lunettes (cela semblait être un tic chez lui).

- Alors comme ça, tu ne crois pas à cette histoire de lutins ? Moi, je trouve cela drôle. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que devenaient certaines de mes affaires et c'est la seule explication plausible qui m'ait été donnée. »

Claude soupira.

« Edgar, tu es _trop_ naïf. » remarqua-t-il.

Le blond rit à ces mots et répondit qu'on le lui disait souvent.

« Malheureusement, c'est un trait de caractère qui me pose souvent problème, et que je ne peux pas changer. » ajouta-t-il avec un air empli de regrets.

Le lunetteux ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus.

« Qu'allons-nous faire de ces vols ? demanda-t-il.

- Cela me paraît évident, non ? Nous allons trouver les coupables et les punir comme il se doit. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Quelques temps plus tard~<span>_

Il était interdit de courir dans la bibliothèque. Certes, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'Alois faisait. Ses petits pieds résonnaient contre le sol dallé et produisait un bruit épouvantable.

« Cieeeeeel~ ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! » s'écria-t-il en s'affalant à côté du brun, attirant par la même occasion le regard de tous les élèves présents.

Ce dernier prit son livre entre ses mains et porta un coup sur la tête de son ami.

« Chuuuut~ ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'on est dans un lieu de travail ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pardon. » s'excusa gauchement Alois.

« Trancy, peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de toute cette agitation ?! » gronda une voix forte derrière la table des garçons.

Le concerné eut un léger frisson et, tout sourire, se retourna vers son locuteur. Herman était debout derrière lui et le lorgnait du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze ! Gregory, lui, n'avait cependant pas bronché au boucan du blond. Assis à une table non loin d'eux, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait plongé dans son bloc-notes dans lequel il gribouillait inlassablement.

« Veuillez m'excuser Greenhill, j'étais pressé.

- Eh bien, faites moins de bruit la prochaine fois ! » s'écria l'adulte avant de regagner sa place et de retourner à son activité initiale, soit : faire recopier cent fois un texte en latin à un élève...

En effet, du duo que formait Gregory et Herman, Herman était reconnu pour être le plus exigeant. Il faisait parfois recours à des procédés sadiques et n'hésitait pas à utiliser de grands moyens comme les exercices physiques –ce qui était sa spécialité- ou autres moyens tout aussi tortueux. Gregory, bien que calme et nonchalant, savait quand même remettre les élèves en place. Il n'avait d'ailleurs souvent pas besoin de grandes démonstrations comme son acolyte puisqu'un regard lui suffisait à obtenir satisfaction. Enfin, cela n'effaçait pas le fait qu'il ne s'occupait pas des élèves et de leurs devoirs –au plus dam de son camarade.

.

« Au fait, Trancy. Tu as entendu la dernière nouvelle ? » demanda McMillan qui était assis en face de Ciel.

Alois se retourna vers le garçon et le fixa d'un air méchant. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il fallait dire qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup de monde, en réalité.

« Non, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? répondit-il d'un air ennuyé.

- Redmond et Faustus ont décidé de fouiller les chambres pour retrouver les objets volés par le lutin farceur ! Aaah~ ils sont toujours là quand on a besoin d'eux ! » expliqua McMillan avec son éternel air fanatique.

Décidément, les P-4 le passionnaient toujours autant...

« Oui, oui, génial. Quand comptent-ils le faire ? » rétorqua le blond.

McMillan ne l'entendit pas –trop occupé qu'il était à s'extasier sur la classe et la magnificence des préfets.

« Je crois qu'ils ont déjà commencé. intervint Ciel avant de poursuivre. Mais, au fait, Trancy, tu parlais d'une surprise en arrivant, qu -»

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alois s'était relevé d'un bond et s'était mis à hurler, une dizaine de paires d'yeux exaspérés le fixant.

« M-mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta McMillan, ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'excentrique.

- Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose de TRES important que je dois faire. Je m'en vais ! » expliqua-t-il en quittant la salle tout comme il était entré.

Les deux préfets ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Ciel et son ami pour découvrir qu'Alois avait déjà filé.

McMillan resta abasourdi par la scène du blond. Il se retourna vers Ciel.

« Qu-quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

- ... Je n'en sais rien. » répondit le brun, l'air suspicieux et le regard encore braqué sur le chemin par où était sorti son camarade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_


	18. Annonce importante

Hello tout le monde.

J'ai une importante annonce à vous faire : je vais recommencer la fic. (Oui je sais, une TROISIÈME fois). Je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment trop merdé sur l'histoire et que j'ai trop tardé à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il y a un mois de cela j'ai fini l'arc IV et c' était uniquement là (soit au chapitres 22-23) que j'entrais _vraiment_ dans le coeur de l'intrigue... c'est TROP ! J'ai trop déconné et je dois réparer tout ça. Je suis resté sur le mystère plus qu'il ne le fallait et je n'ai révélé les aspects les plus importants de la fic que trop tard.  
>De plus, je me suis trop pressé . J'aurais dû publier uniquement lorsque je me serais bien avancé (parce que j'ai cette sale manie de constamment revenir en arrière et revoir des trucs et ça c'est problématique quand tu publies déjà ). Donc... pas d' "Âmes soeurs" avant un petit moment. Je suis vraiment désolée, surtout que je vous laisse en suspens là. Du coup, si vous tenez spécialement à lire la suite de l'arc, envoyez-moi un message avec votre mail et je vous filerai les 23 chapitres restants. Ils sont assez courts mais vous permettront au moins d'avoir la fin de l'arc. =)  
>Ouaip... encore une fois, je m'excuse. é_è<p>

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'aujourd'hui, ceux qui l'ont mis (elle ou moi-même é/è) dans leur alert/fave et tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (mention particulière aux invités "Cyanhi8" et "Larissa" : vos gentils commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, vous êtes adorables~ !)

Ne vous en faites pas, je promets de reprendre Âmes soeurs. Ça prendra un peu de temps certes, mais la nouvelle version arrivera, soyez-en sûres.

J'éspère que vous resterez encore avec moi lorsque ce sera prêt.  
>Gros bisous et à bientôt~<p>

AissriKawaii

PS : En attendant, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez toujours faire un petit saut sur ma page DeviantArt. Je publie souvent des fan arts en lien avec cette fic alors ça permettra peut- être de compenser. ^^'


End file.
